The Trouble with Rock Stars
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Gabriella didn't plan on falling in love with her best friend's older brother. She planned on living a sensible life with her High School sweetheart and possibly running her own practice by the time she was thirty. If only Troy Bolton didn't make her question everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **It seems like every time I get through one of these stories it takes me even longer to bounce back. Guess that's just age and adulthood blooming its ugly face. This time I have a good excuse for my leave of absence, I'm Pregnant. Yeah, you read that right! I am 20 weeks into my first pregnancy with my own little baby boy growing inside me. So I beg for forgiveness and offer up my latest work, The Trouble With Rock Stars.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of the Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline.**

She couldn't believe she was there, back after so many years away. In all that time, she liked to imagine what this day would feel like, the day she returned home. She had always imagined it being like a parade. Confetti, sparklers, cheap candy clipping the soft heads of children.

 _Hey, she was hopeful._

She could hear them downstairs waiting for her. She was the guest of honor, the subject of the HAPPILY ENGAGED sign taped over the fireplace. The party had started an hour ago, and her mother had been up to check on her twice since then.

Concerned. The first time she was spread out on her bed, prone, in a bathrobe she hadn't worn since high school.

"Better tie that belt at the waist before you come down, Gabriella. Your privates are trying to go public."

The second time, she was dressed, standing at her window and staring out at the two-story house next door. His house.

"If you're looking for Kelsi, she's already downstairs."

"Her brother isn't here, is he?"

She knew he wasn't. He was in California. Still, she needed to hear someone say it out loud.

"No. Of course not."

She turned to narrow her eyes at her mother until she was sure she was telling the truth. That's what he did to her—made her lose trust in her own mother. It was a side effect of being back in Albuquerque, their old battlefield. Every square of inch of this town was covered in memories of their past.

She closed her eyes as one memory came flooding back to her. Troy was a risk-taker and never thought about the consequences of tomorrow. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without thinking about the future. And he was the only boy who held one of Gabriella's first outside of Thomas Grace.

She cringed.

He was the only part of Gabriella's life she couldn't share with her best friend. And that scared the shit out of her.

*Nine years earlier*

Gabriella adjusted the pillow behind her head, glancing up at the stars in her backyard. The sound of Kelsi's cough could be heard from her open bedroom window. She cringed at the wicked sound of it, certain the Bolton's would have to rush her to the hospital at any moment—but as soon as she began to shift from her position the coughing quieted.

So much for their last summer weekend as wild teenagers. She chewed on her bottom lips and lifted the book back up in her lap. She'd been reading all week, catching up on her ever-growing list. This was their last week before college, but poor Kelsi was stuck in bed with round of pneumonia. Fevers, body aches, and a prescription for antibiotics and rest.

Gabriella really hadn't minded that their last week at home had been uneventful. She was just happy to be alone. Away from the crowded beach, bustling strip malls and for the moment…Thomas.

Mostly Thomas.

The pressure to become his girlfriend was beginning to annoy her. He'd been at her house almost daily, hinting about needing an answer before they went off to college. It was no secret that he loved her. He had confessed to as much in front of their entire eighth-grade band class. Everyone knew how he felt, but until now they'd been just friends. The best of friends.

Gabriella loved Thomas with all her heart, but she didn't like him _that_ way. He was her best friend outside of Kelsi and she was determined to keep it like that. Dating him would only mess things up. But how could she tell him no without hurting him?

To say no, and not have him push her away completely? It was a catch twenty-two in the worst kind of way. No matter which way she said it, her words would be a rejection. A rejection she wasn't sure their friendship could recover from.

She nestled down on to the patio sectional, determined to get lost in her book and not think about tomorrow, but bits of sun drained from the sky, reminding her that the day was almost over. That tomorrow she would be leaving home. And closing a chapter of her life forever. If she wanted to really run her own practice one day she was going to have to work hard. She was a college student now. Pre-med.

The back gate creaked open, and Troy strolled lazily into her yard. He'd just come back from a run and his hair was slightly damp, his shirt off—revealing his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. she swallowed. She didn't like him much, but she wasn't blind. He was hot. More than hot. Broad shoulders, washboard abs, with that bad boy messy vibe that everyone loved.

She glanced back at her book, ignoring him like she always did, but before she could read the first line, something heavy settled down at the other end of the patio sectional. She glanced up and found him sprawled at the other end, arms braced against the back cushions, legs out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. She cleared her throat, making herself smaller on the other end because this was odd.

Normally Troy didn't stick around for this long. Normally he had a crew of people vying for his attention that would pull him away. She knew for a fact there was a house full of senior girls having a sleepover this weekend just across the street who would volunteer for the job. She had seen them with her own eyes, sunbathing out on the lawn all day Saturday, practically naked, obvious in their attempts to grab Troy's attention.

Before she knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and snatched the book right out of her hands. "Why do you read these things?" he said thumbing through the pages. "We read this in my literature class this semester."

Troy was a freshman at the University of California, Berkeley. He'd earned full tuition on a basketball scholarship and played guitar whenever and as often as he could. And he was good at it. Really good.

She blinked a few times, not knowing what to say as he tossed her novel on the coffee table in front of her.

"You know it's okay not to be three steps ahead of everyone else occasionally. It's certainly a lot less exhausting," he said, leaving her mouth open and heart pounding.

She was so confused by his behavior she had a hard time breathing. "I'm not trying to be anything. I like reading, that book is on my list of summer reads."

"Shit. You have a list," he huffed. "Jesus."

"Is there a reason you're here?" she asked beginning to feel annoyed with his attitude.

"Let's go swimming."

She must have a miss heard him, but just in case she hadn't. "I'm not going anywhere," she replied, pushing herself to the edge of the couch to grab her book again.

He quickly blocked her. "You haven't done anything all weekend."

"So?" she replied, not attempting to hide her irritation. "Kelsi's sick if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." He smiled before leaning back in his seat again. "Kelsi has been coughing like a chain smoker." A loud cough came bellowing down from the window above and Troy raised a brow in response. "See?"

Gabriella laughed, but then shook her head and hit his arm. "You're mean."

He shrugged. "Just because she's sick doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. This is our last night of summer vacation. Monday morning, we leave home. I go back to college, you go off to college. Don't make me look like a loser splashing around in the pool by myself."

She grinned at the imagery, but couldn't help glancing over. "You won't be alone." She lifted her chin to the front of the house. "Those girls have been drying for your attention all weekend."

He set his feet to the ground, leaning forward and laughing under his breath. But it wasn't a laugh of happiness or humor. It was something else.

"What? Are half-naked women not your type?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?'

He glanced back at the house, as though contemplating ending this conversation, but he met her eyes again, offering the bluest storm she'd ever seen in her life. "I wanted to spend my last night with you."

Her heart squeezed. Like the air had been sucked from her body. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he sounded serious.

Gabriella forced herself to keep breathing, disgusted by the fact he affected her so easily. She didn't think it was possible, but she felt even more uncomfortable than before. Why would Troy want to spend his last night home with her? Why would he spend his last night with her _alone?_ And why did the fact that he had said so cause a conflicted feeling to form in her stomach? A mixture of butterflies, adrenaline, and nausea.

She looked towards the pool, battling her wild heart and the parts of her that wanted to let it loose.

"Come on," he said, bumping her arm with his shoulder. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

She crossed her arms at her stomach, wondering if she was about to throw up.

"What you don't believe me?"

"It's not that. I'm just surprised the word 'gentlemen' is part of your vocabulary."

His blue eyes danced with amusement and he started laughing. "Go upstairs and change Ella. I'll meet you back out here in five minutes." He pushed himself off the sectional, not waiting for a response, and headed to his house, jumping over the small fence that divided the property.

*Present day*

"Gabriella?" her mom called from the doorway, pulling her mind back to the present. "Are you ready to come down? Everyone is so anxious to see you."

She took a step back from the window. Twisting the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm coming."

Downstairs, her mother had rounded up quite the crew of guest to welcome her back home. Neighbors, out-of-touch friends, a few familiar relatives, the little boy who delivered the newspaper. She knew about half of the guest present, but then again, she hadn't been back home since before she left for college. Nine years ago.

Everyone cheered as she came to the bottom step. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for him. But he wasn't there. _Good._ She didn't care. And before she could really give it another thought, a familiar hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"There you are gorgeous," Thomas said adoringly. He was freshly shaven, dressed in grey slacks and light mint green dress shirt. He looked perfect. Exactly the way you would picture a dotting fiancé. His eyes warm with love, his smile genuine, his touch just the perfect amount of possession and guidance. He was exactly the perfect height too. He towered over her by just a couple inches, allowing her to wear heels.

He twisted, bringing her along with him and dipping her in dramatic fashion for a kiss. His hands holding her safely, his lips pressed chastely against her own. Warm, secure and familiar.

Everyone went crazy for it. Whoops, and hollers erupted as Thomas claimed her lips with his own in a well-mannered public display of affection.

When he spun her back upright she felt light headed and reached for the railing of the stairs to anchor herself. "Hey," she said softly. "Nice to see you too."

Thomas smiled at her, reaching out to shift a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. "I've been waiting for you, almost went up there myself. I know it's overwhelming to be back home again."

"You have no idea," she said, pointing at the dress she wore. "This dress is from my closet. Like from high school." She still hadn't fully unpacked her suitcase and when she saw the dress hanging her closet, it felt like a challenge.

Thomas grinned appreciatively at her cleavage, "It looks good on you."

Gabriella smiled a little wider. Yeah, it did. She finally had the boobs to fill it! She had always been left of center from other girls. Thin, medium height, bony wrist. She developed boobs after high school after everyone already had them and the novelty had worn off.

Just her luck.

"Welcome home, Doc!"

"Way to go, Ella!"

There were claps on her back and drinks plopped in her hands. She didn't usually drink at parties but tonight, she had something to celebrate. She was finally realizing her dream. Not only was she engaged but she was going to take over her own private practice. It was the reason she was back in Albuquerque, the reason she had put in so many years of demanding work during medical school and residency.

Even Thomas was coming into his own dreams. The night was filled with conversations, mostly about Thomas and his new position: the recognition, the honor. And like before he reminded her of how rare an opportunity his internship truly was.

Cross and Associates was the most prestigious Law Firm in New Mexico, representatives of the rich, famous and the top secret. The more he spoke about it, the brighter his eyes became, and Gabriella loved it. To watch his face glow. To see him actually giddy with excitement, like he'd gotten an autograph from his boyhood idol—or better yet, been asked to play in a game with his favorite team. It was awesome because she'd practically grown up with Thomas. Gabriella was proud and excited for him.

After many rounds of congratulations and answering as many wedding questions as she could handle she made her way to the kitchen to avoid doing a shot with her middle school PE teacher, and that's when she found Kelsi. As her oldest friend, she was not surprised to see that her mother had put her to work serving drinks.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down and face everyone."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't like parties."

"Or being the center of attention," Kelsi said taking the beer out of Gabriella's hand. "Here try this instead. It will help take the edge off."

"Thanks," Gabriella grinned as she took the mixed drink. She hated beer. Couldn't stand the taste of it. "You should have come upstairs."

Kelsi pointed at the half-empty punch bowl. "Your mom grabbed me as soon as I walked in. called it my Maid of Honor duty."

"Oh my god look at the size of that rock?" Someone had reached for Gabriella's hand, pulling her just a little bit away from where she'd been standing. Two older women stood in front of her gushing about her engagement ring.

"Oh, hi." Gabriella politely pulled her hand back. "Sorry, I'm not sure we've met."

"Don't be silly, we know you." The woman with big red hair laughed as she offered a gentle pat to Gabriella's shoulder. "We used to babysit you when you were little. We're in your mother's book club."

"Right, of course." Gabriella turned to Kelsi who was smirking.

The blond ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair. "I used to change your diaper, don't you remember? My lord. You would just run around my house butt naked sometimes."

 _Kill me now._

 _"_ Oh, honey," the woman gasped. "You have to come into the salon to get your roots touched up, this is not a good look for a bride to be."

 _Seriously, lighting, an air strike. I'll take whatever you got._

"Selena is that you!" Someone yelled and the redhead spun around letting out a shriek as she ran over to hug someone.

The blond not as easily distracted continued her examination of Gabriella's hair. Picking at it and instructing her on the dos and don'ts of hair care for a bride. Gabriella had almost finished her drink when the woman gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed off. "Call me, and we'll set up an appointment for your hair and makeup trial." She said before running off to catch up with her friend.

Gabriella spun around towards Kelsi. "Leave the punch and let's take a bottle of wine out back. I bet we could down the whole thing before anyone finds us."

"You know we're adults now, right? We don't have to sneak alcohol anymore." Kelsi laughed.

Gabriella shrugged as she reached around for an unopened bottle of wine. "Yeah, but it's more fun to pretend that we do. Plus, I spotted Dr. Rhett here and if he corners me, we're done for. He'll want to talk shop all night."

"I'm in!" Kelsi grabbed a corkscrew and followed Gabriella outside through the sliding back door. The back of the house wasn't as crowded as inside. It was warm out. Just warm enough to make her sweat a little as she led Kelsi out by the pool.

"Finally, freedom!" Gabriella tossed out her arms as she did a twirl.

Kelsi laughed, "It can't be that bad." She said, taking the wine bottle from Gabriella and working at the cork.

Gabriella raised a brow. "Someone literally asked me if I was putting a crib on our registry."

Kelsi freed the bottle of its cork and offered it to Gabriella. "Brides first."

Gabriella took the bottle and lifted it to her lips. God, it felt good to do something a little rebellious. Even if it was hiding out from her engagement party and drinking wine straight from the bottle.

Kelsi took the bottle next, tossing it back in a long swig before looking up at the house next door that used to be home. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Kelsi's smile fell a little and Gabriella felt her own heart pinch with sadness.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked looking back at the house next store as well.

"Yeah," Kelsi nodded. "It just weird sometimes. It's like I expect the back door to open at any minute and see them walking through it."

Kelsi's parents had died in a car accident seven years ago. It had been an awful tragedy event, destroying everything in its wake and shaking them all to the core. It had changed everything. Forced everyone to rebuild their life from the ashes left behind. Troy dropped out of school, Kelsi moved out and in with Gabriella her mom while she completed college.

The house was left abandoned. Just empty. As if life would just pick and resume right where it had left off.

Gabriella nodded solemnly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelsi handed her the bottle, then reached down to remove her heels.

"Good idea," Gabriella removed hers as well. Following Kelsi's lead and coming to sit beside her on the edge of the concrete and dipping her feet into the water.

The feeling of her toes in the water sent ripples of little memories through her mind. She took a drink and passed Kelsi the bottle. "Mom hasn't been driving you insane with all the wedding stuff has she?"

"No," Kelsi shook her head as she took the bottle. "Your mom doesn't bother me. Besides it helps take my mind off things. Keeps me from killing my brother." She added the last part with a grunt.

After she moved away to college, all her information about Troy came from the gossip rags in the checkout lines or offered up by Kelsi. They had an unspoken rule wherein she never asked about him and Kelsi brought him up often as if she cared what he was doing with his life. When his first Song hit the charts, Kelsi had blasted the song through their dorm room and she'd been subjected to That Bra Strap. And damn him, if she didn't end up enjoying that song about the girl with the lime green strap.

It was still insane to think about it all. Troy, the annoying man-whore from across the yard was a country rock star. It made it even harder to pretend he didn't exist. If he wasn't on her television screen or the magazine covers at the grocery store, Kelsi would jump around the room squealing whenever he was coming home to visit. Gabriella always made sure she staggered her visits around him, letting Kelsi believe she didn't want to intrude on her and Troy's time together.

*Nine years ago*

It was almost eight thirty when Gabriella walked out into the yard to look for Troy. The night was warm, but the breeze off the water offered just enough relief to make the August evening pleasant. Her long brown hair was braided over one shoulder, and she stood clasping a green-stripped beach towel firmly at her chest.

She found him sitting on the at the edge of the pool, looking out to the water. His body was splayed out in gray swim shorts and a white t-shirt, but he didn't notice her right away. his focus was directed to the water, as if deep in thought, and the soft glow from the back-deck light allowed her to see his features.

She leaned against the fence at the pool entry from the deck and watched him. She had known him for as long as she could remember, but this was the first time she had ever seen him alone. Normally, he was surrounded by groupies, both the male and female variety, and it was odd to see his life this. Like a wolf away from his pack, or a white iris in a field of purple. Out of place, but beautiful nonetheless. It intrigued her.

"You came," he said, his voice quiet and contemplative. But he didn't look up at her. He continued to look out at the water as if he saw something in there that she couldn't. "I didn't think you would."

She pushed off the fence, wondering how long he'd noticed her there without saying a word. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Just a hunch." A slow smile transformed his features as his gaze swept her up and down. "I'm glad I was wrong, Ella Bean."

The name from her childhood barely audible on his lips. Low and soft…but incredibly sexy. She didn't like it, didn't like it at all. Because for some reason, the way he said made her stomach flutter. She wasn't sure if it was the fact they were alone or something else, but he sounded honest. Like he really was happy to see her.

She cleared her throat and looked out at the water. "Why are we out here?"

"Just enjoying the night," he replied, jetting his chin out to the sky before looking back at her. "You okay with that?"

"Sure," she said, adjusting the towel at her chest before coming to stand beside where he sat. They were both quiet. Gabriella took the moment to reprimand herself for being so nervous. She wasn't quite sure the reason, because she knew nothing would ever eventuate between her and Troy. He could have any girl he wanted, literally, and she had no interest in him whatsoever. But Troy Bolton had a way about him. A presence so big the whole world would miss it the moment it was gone. And she was feeling it right now. All around her, over every inch of her skin.

"I head back for the dorms tomorrow."

It wasn't a question but a statement. She wasn't sure what to do with it. congratulate him, or high-five. Instead, she looked at him, wondering where all this was coming from. "Are you excited to be going back?"

He raised his shoulders but said nothing.

Nervous energy shot through her heart and she looked down at the space beside him. She decided to sit. She took a deep breath releasing the towel and coming to sit beside her. Her toes dipped into the water. "Well you should be," she said with a nod. "An acceptance to the University of California, Berkeley is an honor."

He remained quiet and she spoke. "They have a great basketball team-"

He pulled his shirt overhead and pushed himself off the edge, cutting off her last word as he went under the water.

Right. Personally, she'd always thought of college as some big, exciting experience. The beginning of the future, the first step toward adulthood. And she knew from Kelsi that Troy had a full scholarship—and like always, a whole plethora of new women were out there waiting for him to charm their panties off.

"I can't wait to go to college," she said to fill the awkward space. "I mean, I probably won't be participating in all that college girl gone wild foolishness. I plan on taking classes during summer as well, cut my time in half for all my general studies. That way I can put more focus into major."

Troy who had come out of the water, tilted his head to the right, one eye closed as the water fell from his head. "Don't you ever do anything foolish?"

She lifted her chin a little. "Not really. Not like you do."

He laughed. "You think I'm foolish?"

She shrugged. "You do foolish things."

"Like?"

"Like jumping off our roof and into the pool."

He grinned. "That was one time."

"And taking Leslie to the prom even though you knew her boyfriend was out to get you."

His grin widened. "I never thought you paid that much attention, Ella Bean."

She cleared her throat. "Well, you are kind of hard to miss. I mean, the stuff you do. It always causes so much drama, and everyone never stops talking about it. Even though it's been a year, you're still our local celebrity."

He swam up to where she was sitting. Looking up at her, "Do you miss me?" he asked. But it wasn't in that flirtatious sway he used with other girls. He was not even smiling when he looked up at her to meet her eyes. He was dead serious. His eyes held hers, his lips formed in a straight line as though he was holding his breath.

She looked into his clear blue eyes, her breath becoming shallow and uneven. She shook her head. she didn't know what was happening to her, but she didn't like it. 'No," she finally said. "How could I? I hardly know you."

He laughed, but it didn't seem like a happy one. Then, before she could recover from the whiplash conversation he smiled her at. "Maybe I can change your mind."

Without waiting for a reply, he drove under the water swimming a little bit away from her. When he came back up he spun around, the light of the moon reflecting off his wet hair, glistening down his bronzed skin and bare chest. "Come on Ella. Are you gonna swim with me or what?"

*Present Day*

"He texted me last week. He wants to sell mom and dad's house," Kelsi said before taking a sip. "Can you believe that?"

Honestly, from everything she knew about Troy. The news didn't shock her. Troy had always been a little disconnected from things. Always a little distant in a way that made him almost cold. "You own half of it, don't you?"

"Not anymore," Kelsi sighed. "I asked him to buy me out when Ryan and I decided to open The Music Box. If I had known he'd only want to sell the place, I never would have done it. That house is supposed to stay in our family."

Gabriella's eyes looked over at the house that had once been filled with so much love and compassion, where the yard used to have such beautiful flowers and the grass held a vibrant green she used to love laying in for hours as she and Kelsi talked about all kinds of things.

Now it was a jungle, completely overgrown. Kelsi lived in a small apartment across town with her boyfriend Ryan Evans. They had opened a music store together, where they sold instruments and held lessons. Troy wasn't the only musically gifted Bolton. Kelsi played piano like it was an extension of her soul.

"What does Ryan say about it?"

Kelsi handed the bottle back to Gabriella. "He keeps telling me it would be a good idea. That maybe I should try to make a deal with Troy and see if he would invest in The Music Box and we could rehab the back of the shop and make a small soundproof studio where we could record." She leaned back on her palms, quiet for a moment before spoke again. "He can't just sell it. It's mom and dad's you know. It's one of the last pieces we have of them."

Gabriella could understand Kelsi's emotional ties to the house. She had them herself. All the summers of hoping over the little fence and playing with Kelsi in the backyard. Of the water-gun fights and barbeques where Mr. Bolton whore his 'kiss the cook' apron and always made sure there was plenty of food to go around.

"Maybe you could convince him to just fix it up and rent it out instead?"

Kelsi was quite as she looked up at the house next door with a frown. "Sometimes I just wish he would come home. I know that he's out there living this rock star lifestyle with his band and groupies but, I need him too. It feels like I lost everything, maybe I'm selfish, maybe he's selfish…I don't know."

Gabriella placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder her thumb gently rubbing her skin. "You're not selfish."

"God," Kelsi sighed as she brought her hands up to her face to swipe at a stray tear. "This is your engagement party and I'm ruining it."

"Stop that." Gabriella nudged her. "It's okay, we're out here to escape the wedding talk and crazy people who want to know want to pick and pull at my clothing."

"Being a bride is a big deal Ella," Kelsi teased knowingly. She knew Gabriella hated the spotlight. In high school, while Kelsi was on stage performing, Gabriella was more than happy painting the sets or helping with the crew out backstage.

"Thomas loves it." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "It's like as soon as soon as we stepped off the plane he's been right at home here. He's excited about all the wedding stuff too. He has a bunch of venues he wants me to consider."

"And you?" Kelsi asked with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A little overwhelmed I guess." She handed the bottle back to Kelsi. "Starting a new job, looking for houses, planning a wedding and just being back here." Gabriella shrugged as she looked down at her ring. "I wish I was excited, but I just feel...tired."

Kelsi laughed, "That's understandable. But worry no more. I'm here and ready for my maid of honor duties. Lay it on me, it's the big day, you look gorgeous…what do you see?"

Gabriella smiled thankful for Kelsi. She looked out into the water for a moment thinking about the day in question. "I've always wanted something small. Classic. Something outside. Lots of wildflowers and mason jars."

Kelsi let out a dreamy sigh, "perfect."

"Hey bitches!" the sound of Taylor's voice filled the quiet. Kelsi and Gabriella let out a squeal as they greeted their friend. "When I didn't see you inside I just knew you two would be back here passing a bottle around."

Gabriella stood up and reached out to hug her friend. It had been too long since she'd been back home. Back with the people who meant so much to her.

"Bridesmaids unite!" Sharpay hollered as she appeared from inside with another bottle in hand.

"Oh god," Gabriella murmured as she watched Sharpay make her way over. The old crew was back together again. She hadn't realized just how much she missed them until they were all squealing and giggling with excitement. It felt good to be home.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the shade from next door fall back into place. As if someone had just been standing there. Her entire body felt a cold sweat break out over her skin. Not possible. Gabriella's eyes shifted to Kelsi who hadn't noticed the movement next door. She was wrapped up in wedding plans and details with Taylor and Sharpay, getting them up to speed.

Gabriella's eyes shifted back to the window, just as she was about to say something hands came around her waist from behind.

"Hey gorgeous," Thomas whispered lovingly in her ear. "You know you can't hide out here all night. There's a house full of people just waiting to get a glimpse of my blushing bride."

Gabriella's hands settled over his hand on her waist. "I'll be in soon, I promise. I was just telling the girls about my ideas for the ceremony."

"Cool, my grandfather just offered to perform the service."

Gabriella smiled, "That's great. That should help with the budget."

"Don't worry about the budget so much," Thomas said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. "We've saved for this. We're prepared."

Gabriella nodded, wishing the words did anything to calm the small storm of worry that knotted her stomach. But they didn't.

An eruption of awww's and audible swoons erupted from the girls causing Gabriella to blush fiercely. Laughter followed and she pulled away from Thomas promising again that she would be inside shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy had traveled the world, was recognized by people every day, and women threw themselves at him constantly. Having perfected the ability to let nothing surprise him, he was known by the band's managers and handlers and tour mates as having nerves of steel, even on stage.

But seeing Gabriella again had rocked him to his core.

So, it was true. She was getting married. To that douchebag Grace no less. As if she could read his mind her eyes darted up to him and he ducked out of view. _That had been close._

He didn't want anyone to know he was back yet. Especially not Kelsi. His sister would kill him if she knew he was back in town. Especially if she knew why.

He looked back at his duffel bag on the bed half unpacked. His room had eerily been just as he left it. Hell, it still even smelled like the Axe body spray he used back then.

His eyes trailed down the green plaid comforter on the full-sized bed then up at the East High banners that hung on the walls, along with other memorabilia and souvenirs he'd collected. The dresser was covered in his trophies and numerous childhood keepsakes. He reached for the framed picture of him in his basketball jersey that had been taken of him senior year.

"Jesus," he mumbled wiping some of the dust off the picture. He set it back down and walked out into the dim hallway. The only light source coming in from behind a shaded window. He looked down the hall towards Kelsi's old room, unlike his, most of it was packed up. She had taken her things with her when she left.

His eyes traveled back to his parents' bedroom door. It was shut. It was probably for the best. Hell, maybe if he kept it shut he could convince himself they were just out for of the house. Not…gone.

He shook his head at himself. Sighing he removed his leather jacket and placed it over the railing. More laughter filtered in from the party next door. _The engagement party._ Silver balloons were tied to the mailbox in front advertising the news.

This was just confirmation that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He didn't need to be hanging around like a sick puppy wondering what if.

As if he ever had a chance.

*Nine years ago*

"Just jump in already!"

She stood at the edge of the pool looking down at the water below. She'd glanced back the house behind her and for a moment he thought she might leave. Like she was having second thoughts about being out here. With him.

He should have just gone inside. He should have just walked right past her, straight up to his room and to his guitar. The problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about, and looking at, Gabriella. His little sister's best friend. It didn't matter to him that she had her nose buried in another book, the view was stunning. Her long, thick, dark brown hair hell halfway down her back in soft waves as his gaze traveled over her baby blue tank top and grey gym shorts. Shorts, that left her long legs exposed and tempting as they curled beneath her.

She was fucking adorable.

And now in, in a simple fitted one-piece standing above the water with her hair tied up, she was fucking gorgeous. Despite her known competitive steak, she'd always presented herself as a prim and proper good girl.

And he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd always found the intriguing mix of her tenacity and softness a huge fucking turn-on. Aggressive and ambitious in her goals, sweet and amenable to his dirty demands in the bedroom. Yeah, he liked the way that sounded. The thought of her dropping to her knees in front of him on command made his cock twitch with way too much enthusiasm and interest. Far more than any of the brainless tweens across the street.

Of course, Gabriella was the only girl he wouldn't dare touch, no matter how much she tempted him. She was off-limits, forbidden fruit and all that cliched crap. But Jesus, if she wasn't his little sister's best friend, he would have already coaxed her into his bed, if only to get her out of his system so he wasn't so damned fixated with what he couldn't have. And since he wasn't used to not getting exactly what he wanted, it only added to her appeal.

Kelsi would kill him if she knew what he was thinking of doing right now. Right here, in the pool with her parents just a few feet away.

She jumped in creating a small splash in the water and he smiled as she came back up for air quickly wiping away the water from her face. "About time," he muttered.

She splashed in his direction and he chuckled.

"You're adorable."

Her eyes widened at that. As if no one had ever outright complimented her before.

"Thanks?" she said quietly.

Troy focused in on her lush mouth and the way her tongue occasionally slipped out to touch her full bottom lip—pink and soft and generous enough to cushion a man's cock as she sucked him off. His groin tightened at the provocative image flitting through his mind, with sweet Gabriella Montez in the starring role of the gorgeous brunette on her knees in front of him, giving Troy the best fucking head he'd ever had.

In reality, she could have been a complete failure at blow jobs—then again, was there really such a thing as a _bad_ blow job?—but in his fantasies, she was a porn star who swallowed every inch of his cock and moaned for more.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The words from his lips shocked him just about as much as they shock her. "You've hated me for as long as I can remember, and I don't know why. What did I ever do to you?"

She stopped moving, apparently too shocked by what he said to even look at him. "I don't."

He huffed.

"I just don't like the way you are." She said finally.

That caught his attention. "The way I am?"

"I know who you are, I've seen what you do."

His eyes narrowed, and he moved a little closer to her causing her to back up a little against the pool wall behind her. "For someone who doesn't know me, you sure know a lot."

She rolled her eyes. 'I don't have to know _you_. I know all the people you've hurt, and that's enough."

"Like who?"

"Ava James. Jenny Campbell. Stephanie Vazquez. Need I go on?"

"Do you always believe what people tell you, or only when it involves me? I'm curious?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, check your sources, sweetheart."

At that, she turned her chin up a little. "I don't need to check my own eyes."

Troy raised a brow, "What do your eyes tell you?"

"That every time it's the same thing. You string them along, making them think they have a chance with you, then turn around and become a complete dick! And for your information Troy, it's not like it's a big secret, you display your dirty laundry out for everyone to see!"

He swam towards her, taking only two strokes to cross the distance. His bare chest almost pressing against hers, his eyes barring directly into hers because he needed her to hear what he had to say. "You're wrong. You think just because someone gets hurt that's my fault? It may sound arrogant, but I can't prevent a girl from falling in love with me." He shook his head. "I can't prevent her from climbing in my bed, having a good time, and then being bitter. They only think they love me, Gabriella. They don't. Just like you, they hardly know me. Only this fairy tale version that'll never exist. They convince themselves they love me, and that's not my fault."

Her eyes stared back at him with confusion and fear. He relaxed a little, not wanting to scare her. "If I'm nice if I smile the wrong way, or God forbid give them my phone number, I'm suddenly leading them on, and its bullshit." He lifted his arms boxing her in. "Jenny and I kissed one time at a party. We were both drunk and I kissed her." He ducked down to find her eyes again when she looked away. When he had them again he asked her. "Does that mean I owe her my future?"

She swallowed. "No," she finally whispered. "You don't owe her anything."

His brows lifted in surprise and for a moment he studied her.

*Present Day*

Troy watched as the last of the party-goers left. Then he watched as the douchebag held Ella in her arms giving her one of the weakest goodbyes he'd ever seen. He shook his head if she was his he'd never leave her side unless her lips were swollen from his kiss and her eyes glazed over in a fog of satisfaction.

Gabriella swatted playfully at his chest and moved away from him wagging her finger in his face. Troy smiled. "That's right buddy. No nookie for you."

God, he'd know the woman since she was five years old. He'd watched her grow from a skinny, awkward tomboy to a beautiful, curvy girl who had starred in his teenage fantasies and was responsible for more than a few of his wet dreams. At fifteen, she'd been cute and had worn her innocents on her sleeve. At eighteen… he closed his eyes and thought of that night in the pool. At eighteen she seemed to take pleasure in driving him insane.

Over the years there were times when he'd been so damn close to giving in, but thoughts of her friendship with Kelsi had always been like a douse of icy water to bring him back to his senses. It didn't matter that his pulsing dick was begging to taste her, Troy couldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole, because he was pretty damn sure Kelsi would use that same pole to shove it up his ass for fucking around with her friend when Troy was the guy who had a little black book of fuck buddies, and a woman like Gabriella did not fall into that category.

Not now. Not ever.

Still. He continued to watch her. He watched as the douchebag got into his douchebag car and took off, leaving her standing on the porch. And at that moment, as if she fucking sensed him, she turned towards him and stilled. Their eyes locking.

 _Shit._

"Don't come over here," he mumbled. And for a moment he thought she could hear him because she looked back at the front door of her home. As if she were going to listen to him and go back inside. But then she straightened her shoulders and made her way down the porch.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned as she crossed the front yard.

He pushed away from the window heading downstairs just as he heard a pounding begin on the front door. So much for keeping it quiet. At the rate of her knocking the entire neighborhood would know he was back in town.

"I know you're in there. I saw you."

Jesus. He quickly pulled open the front door and pulled her inside. The sound of her heels click-clacked on the hardwood floor as she hurried past him.

"Hey," she pulled her arm from his grasp. Grabbing at the spot where his hand had been. As if he'd hurt her. And he knew he didn't.

"What the fuck?" he murmured shutting the door behind her and peeking out to make sure no one heard. "Why not just buy a slot on the evening news to tell everyone I'm here."

"Because despite what you think, no one cares," she countered.

"Right, so you just raced over here to tell me how much you don't care?"

At that she sputtered, her smile dropping as she placed her hands on her hips. This was the first time he'd physically seen her in nine years, No. He shook his head. It wasn't the first time. He had seen her a handful of other times as well. In passing, when he came home for visits from college…but she never seemed to notice him. Never again after that night.

Not easily knocked off her game, she seemed to recover quickly. "Why are you here and why are you hiding from Kelsi, are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble. And because I didn't want Kelsi to know I'm here." He said purposely ignoring her first question.

Gabriella reached down for her high heel, removing it and lifting it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he attempted to block her and she still managed to get three good whacks in before he wrestled the shoe away from her. Her body pressed firm against his, fitting against him like a long-lost piece of the puzzle. The smell of her hair filled his senses and before he did something stupid he pushed her back from him. "That. Hurt." He tossed the shoe out of reach. "What the hell?"

"Do you have any idea how much Kelsi worries about you," Gabriella said waving her arms in frustration. "She misses you. You're the only family she has left and you're what...too busy to call?"

"I call."

"Not enough," she shot back.

They both went quiet. She bit her lip, as though trying to make up her mind about something she wanted to say, then shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"It's kind of a long story, actually." Along with being excruciatingly embarrassing.

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, increasing her cleavage in the small little summer dress. His mouth almost watered at the sight and flashes of burying his face in her breast filled his mind. Then his eyes fell to the ring on her finger. Troy was going straight to hell for lusting after another man's fiancée. He was absolutely sure of it.

God, he was an asshole. It wasn't enough that he'd gotten a boner in their small shoe wrestling fight, but in that brief moment, he'd imagined what it would be like to take the embrace one or two steps further. To back her up against the nearest wall and slide one hand beneath the hem of her prim and proper little summer dress that hugged at her hips and flared out around her knees.

To wrap that thick, silky-looking hair of hers around his fist to pull her head back to his mouth would have unobstructed access to the caramel expanse of her throat while his fingers slipped beneath the edge of her panties and touched her intimately, deeply.

See? He was totally going to hell.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said inclining his head toward her hand.

She uncrossed her arms jerking a little at the acknowledgment of the ring on her finger. "Right," she said looking down at the ring.

"Tommy boy seems like he grew up well. All responsible and boring. Just the way you like them." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone. He didn't like the way she made him feel. Like a child looking at the perfect piece of cake and being told not eat it.

The comment seemed to get under her skin and she looked away from him. "I honestly don't know why I bothered coming over here."

"Neither do I."

Hurt flashed across her features and he instantly wanted to kick his own ass for being the reason it was there. Why did she do this to him? All these years and she still made him as stupid as a hormonal teenager unable to think straight in the presence of a skirt.

"Call Kelsi. Tell her you're here." She made her way to the door. "If you don't, I will."

"Jesus Ella, seriously?" he moved out of her way as she pulled the front door open.

"She's my best friend. I don't keep secrets from her."

"I don't know about that," he said watching her with a raised brow, "I remember a certain secret of ours we never told her about."

*Nine years ago*

Troy lifted himself out of the water. This had been a stupid idea and he shouldn't have entertained the idea when it first popped into his head. He let out a breath and sat down on the concrete. Long wisps of his clung to his forehead before he pushed them back. He looked up at the stars. The sound of water splashing as she pulled herself out of the water.

She stood there for a moment hoovering, not leaving, not entirely certain about staying. After another moment, she sat beside him. Gazing up at the sky, a small sigh escaping her lips. They were both quiet for a time, absorbed in the magic of the evening when he finally spoke.

"This is my favorite," he whispered.

She turned to look at him, puzzled by this admission. "What is?"

"This. Seclusion. The quiet…I can actually hear myself think."

She swallowed. "And what are you thinking about?"

"Not much," he lied. The truth was he was thinking about everything. About playing basketball to make his dad happy. To make affording school easier. He thought about his father and his secretary, catching them the way he did.

It was Thursday, right after he gotten back from college. He had been hoping to catch his father for lunch, to catch up on the last game. To talk about his new friends and how they wanted to get together and start a band. He didn't expect to find him sitting at his desk, his secretary sitting on it with her legs open and exposing herself for his father pleasure.

He'd been licking his finger clean.

The bastard actually tried to tell him it was nothing.

Everything had been a lie. The man he idolized as the perfect family man, the rock that held their family together. He cheated on his mother. On their family.

And what was worst, Troy lied for him. Like an obedient son following orders. Not strong enough to be the one to break his mother's heart.

He forced it all backdown, back into the darkness. He forced himself back to the present. Back to Gabriella sitting beside him and looking up at the same sky. She was perfect. Nothing about her was screwed up or dishonest. She was exactly who she was.

"You have a good vibe about you, Ella Bean. You relax me, and that doesn't happen very often."

She took a deep breath. "I relax you?" she asked.

"Yeah," the corner of his mouth lifted, he didn't say anything else. He laid back on the concrete, happy when she did the same. She was so close he could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

"I have the same problem as you," she stated. "With a boy, anyway." She hesitated for a moment, her fingers playing with the bow on her bathing suit. "He wants to date me. I just don't know what to tell him. All our friends expect us to get together. I mean, he's so persuasive—even I expect us to end up together, some days." She turned to Troy. "But at the same time, I don't know what to say."

His brows furrowed, pushing himself up on his elbow so he could see her better. Then he reached out to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear. The simple move felt like something he'd done a million times before like it wasn't the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. "Do you like him?"

She swallowed, her eyes watching him intently now. "Sometimes I do, and something I don't."

"Why's that?"

"Because—" she shook her head, "because he's my best friend. He's been there through everything. I just…"

"You don't like him like that."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ella Bean. Don't settle for anything less than what you want." He ran his thumb across her chin, touching her in such a comfortable way you'd think they'd been friends for years. "Tell him the truth."

"I can't. I don't want to ruin our relationship."

"So you'd rather give up on what you want to make him happy?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just don't know what to say."

"Tell him…" his eyes trailed down her face stopping at her lips. "That you met another guy. A guy who's trying damn hard to be a gentleman right now."

Her eyes met his again, as though trying to read his thoughts. "Have you ever been kissed before, Gabriella?"

She turned away from him, "Why does that matter?"

"Because I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because." He touched her cheek gently with his fingertips, easing her face back towards him. "If this is your first time, I want it to be unforgettable."

Her chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked scared, excited and cautious. His lips pulled into a smile. "You have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?"

"How goddamned sexy you are."

She covered her face, attempting to hide from him and he reached over and softly brushed her hand aside. "You're beautiful, Gabriella, but I think what amazes me most is the fact that you don't know it."

He leaned over, his forearm baring all his weight. "I normally don't ask, I normally don't have to, but I'm trying damned hard to keep my promise. I want to kiss you, Gabriella." His mouth moved slowly towards hers. "Now's your chance to tell me you don't want me to."

She looked up into his eyes, those brown eyes looking up at him with vulnerability and trust. He didn't really believe that he deserved it, but the way she looked at him. He wanted to earn it. He had to kiss her, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to live if he didn't.

His lips moved closer, her silence inviting him in, telling him it was okay, that he could take the thing she had probably built up to fairytale proportions because this moment felt like one. A fairy tale.

His mouth came slowly, settling upon hers, warm, soft, and full. He stilled for a moment, not moving, just staying there, right there, perfectly still. Their breaths mingled together, both hard and soft. Breaths that were full of excitement and anticipation, and made every nerve in his body abundantly aware of her every move.

It was erotic, invigorating. Just the simple act of breathing the same air as someone else, not touching, or even really kissing. When she exhaled, he sucked it in, taking so much more of her than a breath. He was taking her girlhood, and he didn't want to fuck it up.

When his lips finally moved, her body melted. Like she'd been frozen, too afraid to do anything but breathe and damn…she was warm like a fire. Slowly heating him from the inside out. He kissed her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth slightly before letting it go. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Because goddamnit, he was being a gentleman.

She nodded, her grip on concrete floor loosening.

He smiled against her mouth and took both her hands, relaxing them with his. "Relax," he whispered, then slowly moved her hands until he laced them up around his neck. "Hold on to me."

He found it adorable that she didn't know what to do with her hands. He was finding it incredibly sexy being her teacher. Hell, he'd teach her anything she wanted to know. He kissed her bottom lip again, pulling a little harder until she opened her mouth. Her lips were soft, full, and nothing like he thought they would be. His tongue entered her mouth, touching her gently with the tip, coaxing her to do the same. She felt so wonderful, she tasted like winter-mint gum, and he didn't think he could resist her much longer.

His fingers curled around her cheek, and her tongue touched his. A growl came from the back of his throat as his body stiffened on top of hers. She was going to kill him. She pulled him closer, arching her breast up against his chest. He couldn't help but give her want she wanted. His kiss grew deeper, more urgent, as his tongue pushed father into her mouth, pulling out feeling he never knew existed.

Gabriella Montez was kissing him, really kissing him, and she wasn't holding back. And neither was he. And damn. She felt good.

Suddenly the motion sensors came on flooding the pool area with light and Gabriella scrabbled to sit as fast as she could, her eyes darting towards both houses.

Troy let out a silent sigh of relief when he noticed no one was around. The last thing on earth he wanted to do right now explained what he'd been about to do if those god damn lights hadn't come on and forced him to stop.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah," but her expression was very pale and somber. Did she regret what just happened? Had he misread her, taken advantage?

"You?" she asked looking back at him.

"I'm good," he said curiously. He watched her take a deep breath her eyes going up to Kelsi's bedroom window.

Troy stood up, reaching a hand out he helped her up to her feet as well. She wobbled slightly, and he reached out to wrap his fingers around her waist. Steadying her at the small of her back before she fell over. She audibly swallowed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

*Present day*

"That." She said with a frown. "I barely even remember that just a stupid thing I did once."

His heart pinched at her easy demeanor and he adjusted his stance. It shouldn't have affected him. "Well, that's good."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I just remember it happening. What can I say, you weren't really anything special, just another night for me." Why did she have to be so damn attractive? Reacting to her was much like his mouth watering at the scent of a lemon, or his nose retreating when he smelled something foul. It was one of those involuntary actions he had no control over.

"Great. One less thing to worry about."

"I was never worried."

She straightened her shoulders. "Call Kelsi."

He nodded. Without another word, she left and he was lone again in the empty house.

Damnit.

Troy lifted a hand to his face, dragging it over his features. He should have stayed away. He shouldn't have come back home. He could have found someone else to come out and fix the place up. He could have just talked to Kelsi and let her know what was actually going on.

At that thought, he winced. He was going to have to call Kelsi. No getting out of it now.


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that she came face to face with Troy for the first time after so many years apart almost made it impossible to sleep. So, she didn't bother trying. Gabriella got out of bed at the crack of dawn and got ready for work. She wore her fitted gray cigarette pants, blue blouse, and matching ballet flats. Professional, but comfortable enough for the long day filled with appointments. Once her hair and makeup were done she rode her bike the short distance to the coffee shop right across the street from the office.

The barista handed her two coffees and made a joke about her morning read: T _he American Journal of Medicine_. It's no Cosmo, but the articles would help keep her distracted for a little while as she waited for Thomas.

"Morning Angel!" Thomas greets her and leaned down to place a kiss on her temple.

"Morning," Gabriella greeted as she closed her journal and looked up at Thomas who was currently scrolling through his blackberry.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" he asked reaching for his coffee and taking a sip.

"I didn't sleep well," she admitted looking down at the ring on her finger. It was a French-Set Halo Diamond band engagement ring in 14kt White Gold for with a large cushion of center stone that held up and even bigger diamond.

It was ridiculous.

"Did your mom drive you crazy?" he said glancing up for a moment then back down at the device.

Troy drove her crazy. She blinked. A slow, sloth-like blink, as she simultaneously filled her lungs with just enough air to keep her heart from jumping out her chest. Going over there had been stupid. Reckless. And yet…she wanted to go back. It was like he had this control over her and she couldn't figure out how to break it.

She felt stupid. Stupid for feeling hurt that he hadn't remembered her. Especially when she had been the one to claim not to remember him first. Difference was, she was sure he probably meant what he said. She shouldn't be thinking about this at all. Not now. Not while sitting across the table from her fiancé. She released a sigh, "No. Just…overwhelmed…I guess."

Thomas placed his phone down and reached for her resting hand, "Hey," he said with a small smile. "You're going to do great today."

"I know." she smiled as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. With her other hand, she reach for her coffee. "Tomorrow we have that dinner with the wedding planner."

He winced. "Shit."

Gabriella lifted a finger. "No," she said pointedly. "You said I wouldn't have to do all the wedding stuff alone."

Thomas's features softened. "Baby, you're not alone. Kelsi is your best friend, and your maid of honor. Take her with you, chances are it's going to be you two making all the decisions anyway." He added the last part with a smile. "I know you."

"I'm starting a new job today. I cannot be the only person planning this wedding." The room began to spin slightly, and Gabriella took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm starting today too," he argued. "And you're not the only one planning the wedding. I will help. Ans so will your mom, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay. That's what bridesmaid do. _They help the bride."_

"It's fine," she said finally. Stomping down on her emotions. Now was not the time for an argument.

His brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. "Gabi, I support everything you do. I thought you supported me, too. This is my future. This is for _us_ , baby. For _our_ future."

She whipped her eyes up.

Us.

Our.

Future.

There it was again. the words that sent her heart racing like a stampede of wild cattle. Though It wasn't the words, per se, it was the meaning behind them. It was the talk of finality. The End. Forever. Because marriage, to Gabriella, was what her parents had. The laughing so hard at the kitchen sink you peed a little. About something no one else could understand but the two of you. The eternal love that didn't even end with death. And it wasn't even that she was opposed to that future with Thomas. She could see it. He was the perfect catch. He did everything right… but he was all she'd ever known. All she'd ever been with…

She took a calming breath, chanting in her head that this was just Thomas. The planner, the man who knew every step he would make ten steps before he actually made them. Her friend. The guy who'd been by her side since junior high, her boyfriend since freshman year of college. Her fiancé.

"But if it means that much to you…"

She raised her hand, cutting him off before he could say more. "No. No, you're right." Her brows pulled together as she looked at the clock. "This isn't a big deal. It's a wedding. Not the rest of our lives."

He took her hand again, pulling it forwards again until she rose slightly from her seat. "Are you sure?"

She swallowed. "Positive."

*Nine years ago*

Troy Bolton made her feel alive. he did something to her, something exciting and nerve-racking. But it wasn't just that. he made her think, he challenged her in every way possible, and she loved it.

Looking up at the sensor light she let out a breath. _Thank God it wasn't Kelsi. Thank God it was just a light and not Mr. and Mrs. Bolton._ Her mind kept rolling with fear. What would have happened had it been her best friend coming to look for her? What would she have said?

She took a deep breath, trying to figure things out. Why had he kissed her? Why now? Why her? The girl he'd never seem to notice _once_ until tonight. He walked beside her until they stopped at the fence leading into the pull. He wrapped her towel around her shoulders. When had he picked it up?

"Maybe we should call it a night," he said softly, exerting the slightest amount of pressure to pull her forward. As though he wanted her next to him. As though he wanted her lips as much as she wanted his. "Before we get into trouble."

She looked up at him, knowing he was right. If she stayed out here much longer, she wasn't sure what would happen. She could feel the pulsing of her body, the blood coursing through her veins in every spot where he'd touch her.

Their eyes met, but she didn't see the boy she hated any longer. She saw Troy. A guy who all the girls wanted, and who was misunderstood by the masses. He wasn't the self-centered heartbreaker she'd always thought him to be. He was kind, he was thoughtful—and he was the first boy who had ever said she was beautiful.

Even the silence between them different. Because under the surface was something else. A shared secret, a kiss she vowed to remember for all eternity. She turned back toward the sliding back doors. Everything looked the same, but everything had changed. She'd walked out that door as an innocent girl and come back with that part of her missing.

The feel of his hand on hers bought her attention back to him. He hadn't walked away. As if he was waiting for something. For her to stop him, for her to tell him it was a mistake. But she remained silent. Because she was too inexperienced to know what was expected after a kiss like that. Too inexperienced to know if the tingles she felt all over her body was a normal reaction. If a kiss between practical strangers was always so mind consuming and passionate.

She'd kissed her best friend's brother, something she never would have expected in a million years. But that wasn't the worst of it. What bothered her most was that she wanted to do it again. thousand times over again.

"Thanks for coming out tonight," he said, with a small smile.

She nodded. Because for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything else to do. her mind was still mush, her pulse still racing. She tightened her grip on the towel and chewed her inner cheek. Because god help her, she was completely unaware of what happened next. Did they talk? Not talk? She looked up at the Bolton's house. Her eyes traveling to Kelsi's window. Guilt washed over her and she turned back to Troy.

He took a step back his eyes still on her, his face intense, but his body relaxed like always. She wanted to explain, to tell him she should never have let it happen. But before she could, he hoped the small fence between their properties. He didn't say a word and was gone from sight before she could even comprehend his leaving.

But he left the door open—just a crack, and she knew what it was. An invitation for her to join him—and she couldn't stop staring at it. her stomach flip-flopped, and her knuckles became white where she clutched her towel too hard at her chest. It was an invitation for another kiss. To get to know the man she'd never allowed herself to truly see. But as sure as she was about the invitation, as sure as she knew he wanted her to take it, she couldn't do it.

She turned towards the house. not allowing herself to think about what happened. Not allowing herself to wonder what would happen if she were to follow him to his bed.

*Present Day*

"Gabriella Montez, is that you?"

Gabriella turned to stare up into the face of a girl she hadn't seen since her high school graduation.

"Martha?" she tossed out hopefully. Without Facebook, she would have to rely on her memory.

When she beams, Gabriella knows she's right.

"How are you?" she asks, stepping closer to their table with a big confident smile.

Gabriella smiled and nodded with hand extended to Thomas. "I'm good, this is my boyfriend Thomas. Thomas, remember Martha, she went to school with us?"

"Yes, I do and I'm her fiancé, actually." Thomas chuckled as he reached out a hand shook Martha's.

Right. Shit. Gabriella winced. "Habit." Gabriella noticed Martha's diamond-studded hand rubbing her very pregnant belly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Eight months along and not really sleeping much at the moment."

"Congratulations, you look great."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Well, it's nice of you to say that. Jason says I've never looked better, but I think he's just saying—"

"Jason Cross?" Thomas's eyes widen.

Martha nodded with a laugh. "The same! We got married a few years back."

Gabriella felt like she stepped into the twilight zone. Her classmates were getting married and having children. And there she was falling in line like the rest of them. Growing up.

"I heard you two were hitching wagons." Martha smiled warmly. "We should get together sometime for dinner."

"Absolutely!" Thomas nodded looking from her to Gabriella, "Right honey."

Gabriella nodded, "Sure, we can set something up."

Martha waved and said her goodbyes as she walked off with a small pregnant waddle.

"Yes, this is exactly the _in_ we need," Thomas got up from the table and picked up his coffee. "That's Jason's wife, the boss's son. Imagine the luck."

Gabriella felt her insides deflate. "Right. The luck."

"I gotta go, but yes, yes. We need to make that happen. You're the best." With that, he was gone and she was alone at the table with coffee.

By mid-day, she was exhausted. She pushed her thick-framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. This morning had been a quick orientation and a staff meeting where she did her best committing names and faces to memory. There were two medical assistants, one nurse, and one office manager. Everyone but the office manager looked young, around her age, and they were all female.

Gina, the office manager, did not seem all that friendly. She came off serious and no-nonsense like. Almost like prison guard showing her to her cell and handing her an orange jumpsuit rather than her white lab coat with her name etched on the front breast pocket. Her office was in one of two closets stacked side by side near the back of the building. They had been refitted just for her and another doctor who worked weekends.

"Right, well the kitchen is in there." She pointed behind her across the small hallway. "I make coffee in the mornings, but let me know if it's running low and I'll make some more. Don't leave dishes in the sink and clean up after yourself. I'm the office manager, not the maid."

"Right," Gabriella nodded. "I'm a coffee fiend, but I'm happy to make my own."

Gina huffed. "Here's the docket. We have 16 patients in the waiting room. Let me know when you're ready."

Gabriella nodded as she put her purse and other items down on her desk. The door shut behind Gina and Gabriella was left alone in the silence of her office. She reached for the phone, noting that it had gone off four times since she'd started her tour with Gina around the office. She activated the screen to see three text messages from Kelsi and a missed call.

Shit. That's right. Troy was back in town.

 _You won't believe who came back to town!_

 _My dickhead brother._

 _He wants me to come over later. What an ass! He's been here since Saturday morning._

Gabriella winced. She quickly shot of a supportive text message to Kelsi and let her know she would meet with her later. After her phone was put away and she'd put on her lab coat she picked up the clipboard Gina had given her and took a deep breath before heading out into the hallway.

The afternoon passes with awkward patient encounters. Her first patient was an older man experiencing flu-like symptoms. Her next two patients insisted on waiting for Dr. Rhett instead of seeing her, and she also got the luxury of giving a seven-year-old their yearly physical which included two shots.

Her ears were still ringing from the screams.

She braced herself as she pulled the door open for exam room two and walked in, ready to give her usual greeting when she was caught off guard.

"Kelsi?"

Kelsi jerked away from the jar of popsicle sticks where she'd been caught in the act of sneaking a few in her purse.

"Oh my God!" Kelsi beamed, "Look at you, in your lab coat. You look just like a doctor."

Gabriella frowned as she shut the door behind her. "Is everything alright?" She asked timidly, giving Kelsi a good once over.

Kelsi sighed, "I'm good, I just really needed to see you before later."

"Oh?" Gabriella looked up at the clock. "I mean, I have patients to see—"

"Oh, I know. I'm one of them. I made an appointment." She nodded, "Yearly physical."

Gabriella opened the file in her hands before looking back up at Kelsi disapprovingly. "And are you actually getting a physical?"

Kelsi nodded, "Oh, yeah sure the nurse came in and got my weight and all that already." Kelsi motioned to her chart in Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Troy's in town."

Gabriella nodded. When Kelsi didn't continue she frowned. "Have you talked to him?"

"Hardly, he sent a text message this morning. Apparently, he's been at the house all weekend. Probably sizing it up for a realtor." Kelsi crossed her arms in anger. "I can't believe how heartless he's being about this. Dad worked so hard to make sure we had that house. Mom loved that house. How can he just sell it? As if it means nothing? We grew up in that house."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "He actually said he's getting a realtor?"

Kelsi hesitated. "Well, no not exactly. But I know that's what he wants. He's been trying to get me to agree for a year now, then suddenly he flies out here and wants me to meet with him. I'm not stupid. I _know_ what he's doing?"

"You don't know anything because you haven't actually talked to him yet." Gabriella pointed out. "Get on the table."

Kelsi's eyes widen. "What?"

"You're getting a physical."

Kelsi made a face before slumping her shoulders and getting up on the table with a sigh. "I don't know what to do. Can you come with me tonight?"

Gabriella placed Kelsi's chart on the small countertop before letting out a sigh, "I don't know Kelsi, this seems short of private. And Troy and I don't really get along."

Kelsi let out a small huff, "Trust me, I get it." She said sitting up straight as Gabriella came over to inspect her throat. "I'm so sick of people being nice to me just to get to my brother." Her voice was harsh. "Ever since the eighth grade, I've been dealing with the Bimbo parade that usually follows him around. You would think that kind of shit would end after high school, but no. He joins a band and even now I get creepy fan mail sent to the shop."

Gabriella's throat went dry.

Kelsi closed her eyes. "At least I have you." She said. "The only person I can trust."

A hundred bricks landed on Gabriella's shoulders. She knew exactly what Kelsi was trying to say. Because up until that night nine years ago, Gabriella was the only girl who hated Troy as much as she did. Gabriella had always been in Kelsi's corner. Always there to hear Kelsi out. Always there when some Cheerleader was mean to her because Troy had dumped her. Always their when another boy had ignored her because of who her brother was.

It had always been that way. Right up until they left for college.

"I'll go with you."

*Nine years ago*

Maple syrup dripped from the bite of waffle held midair on Gabriella's fork. A sea of breakfast foods covered her plate I front of her: waffles, eggs, toast. But she'd neglected to take a bite of any of it. Breakfast wasn't her favorite meal on any given morning, but today the food was especially unappealing.

She'd tossed and turned all night long, barely able to get more than an hour's rest. Her stomach was rolling with anxiety and guilt. Feelings that still lingered now. It was guilt over kissing Troy, but also about holding back the truth from Kelsi. Kelsi and Gabriella shared everything with each other. _Everything._ Last night was the first time in their lifelong friendship that Gabriella had gone to bed knowing she hadn't told her friend the truth.

Gabriella's mom had once told her that the secret to a happy life was never going to bed knowing you'd been dishonest. At the time, she'd thought her mom was trying to convince her to confess about the cookies she'd stolen from the pantry, but the advice haunted her last night. Because untold truth felt an awful lot like a lie. Like stolen cookies leaving a sour taste in the bottom of her stomach.

Troy sat directly in front of her now, though she hadn't looked up once. She felt bad for ignoring him because, in spite of how upset she was about Kelsi, last night had been one of the best nights of her life. She was just afraid. Afraid that if she met his eyes again, even for a second, everyone in the house would know he'd taken a piece of her heart last night. They would see the confusion whirling in her brain. Because last night she'd gone out with a boy, know he was the one she hated, but in just a few short hours he'd made her question everything she'd believed in for years.

It was like finding out Santa wasn't real and then playing each moment you'd sat in his lap over and over, wondering how you could've not known. The fake beard, the constant change in appearance, the fact that he would wear such a warm suit in the middle of Summer for the Fourth of July parade. Being with Troy had shattered her sense of self, her trust in her own judgment and everything she thought she knew about everyone. She found herself piecing memories of Troy together, trying to make sense of it all, but then pulling them apart again because it never did. Because he wasn't a dumb guitar playing jock that hurt everyone as she'd always thought. That was a lie, and if anything, those lies had hurt _him_.

"You alright, Ella Bean?" Her mother voice asked from the other side of the table.

Gabriella startled from her thoughts, uncrossed her feet from under the table and looked around at their family. It was the last breakfast they would all have together for a long while. Kelsi, Gabriella, and Thomas were leaving that afternoon for the long drive to the University of Arizona. Everyone had been chattering all morning long with excitement and anxious jitters.

Her mother's soft brown hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, her long neck poised elegantly as she sipped from a large mug of coffee. They had walked over this morning to join in the Bolton Family sendoff breakfast party.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella forced a small smile and shoved the piece of waffle into her mouth. "Just tired."

Mr. Bolton smiled, "I hope Kelsi didn't keep you up all night with her coughing. There were a few times I felt the house shake."

Gabriella shook her head. "Oh no, it was fine." She swallowed her food. "I was just up late…" She cleared her throat. "Reading."

Troy made a small sound from across the table, but Gabriella ignored him, not daring to look up for fear that everyone would see her blushing.

Everyone resumed their discussions, seeming to accept her answer without question. All except for Troy. God, she could feel him watching her.

"Hello, family, who here is ready for our new lives as college women!" Kelsi squealed as she came down the stairs looking a little less pale and miserable then she had the day before.

"Well if it isn't my little ball of sunshine!" Mr. Bolton greeted. "It's good to see you out of bed and alive."

Kelsi smiled brightly as she took her seat next to Gabriella. "I am so excited to hit the road. Can you just imagine it, the next four years of our lives without a big brother around to torment us?"

"Love you too, sis." Troy smiled as he flipped her off.

"Troy," Mrs. Bolton warned. "You know, whether you guys want to admit it or not, you will miss each other."

Kelsi piled waffles onto her plate. "No more having classes with Troy's bitter ex-girlfriends, no more being called Troy's little sister, no ditzy cheerleaders asking me to help them meet the famous Troy Bolton." She added the last part with a fancy show of hands.

"No more listening to Kelsi's whiny voice," Troy added getting up from the table with his plate.

Mr. Bolton chuckled. "You know one day, your mom and I won't be around and you two are going to be all you got."

"Please, _I have Ella_ ," Kelsi said with a laugh. "Always?" She said looking back at Gabriella and holding out her pinky.

"Always." Gabriella nodded as she linked pinkies with her best friend. Now all she had to do was find the perfect time to confess to her best friend that she'd kissed the enemy.

Both mothers laughed. Mr. Bolton waved his hands up in defeat.

Everyone began passing plates and pitchers. Chatting about everything and nothing, as Gabriella stuffed her face with maple-covered waffles and bacon. She hoped that if she kept her mouth full for long enough, everyone would forget she was there and not ask questions.

The plan almost worked. Until she excused herself to the kitchen. She entered the tiny room, placed her plate into the sink, then braced her hands on either side of the counter, her eyes fixed on the dark, ominous sky that had rolled in overnight. It was like a message from God, punishing her for her wrongdoings. "I see you, God. I know what you're up to, and I don't like it!"

"What was that?"

Gabriella whipped around, finding Troy standing in the doorway with his empty plate. He moved towards her, deposited his dis in the full sink, then rested his hip on the counter beside her. Although he said nothing, there was a heaviness between them that told her there was much on his mind. He looked at her, his mouth still, but his eyes full of questions. Questions that both scared and excited her. Questions she wasn't sure she could answer.

She turned back towards the window, unable to face him any longer, and picked up a kitchen rag and began twisting it between her fingers. "About last night," she began. "I'm going to tell Kelsi everything."

He adjusted his stance, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he wasn't happy. "It's none of her business Ella."

She closed her eyes, opening them a second later to shake her head. "But it is. You're her brother and I'm her best friend. Kelsi and I tell each other everything, and it's killing me she doesn't know."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She turned to face him, her heart pounding.

"Yeah." His eyes softened and she immediately stepped back.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you want to tell her, that's fine with me."

Gabriella chewed on her lips for a moment, then she grabbed him and pulled him over to the pantry. "Why?" she whispered. "You've known me for years, yet last night was the first time you ever notice me. Why?"

His brows furrowed and he looked into her eyes. "I've always noticed you, Ella."

She swallowed, her hands flat against his chest, her back straining against the shelf that held all the can goods, but all she could think about was kissing him again.

He chuckled, deep and coarse, but with a hint of something she didn't understand. The action caused the dimple on his left side to sink into his cheek —and somehow that made him look more handsome. His hands rested on top of her arms, moving up and down in a way that made her lose breath.

"You're crazy," he finally said. "All this time I thought you were this cute, nerdy girl who spent too much time reading."

She licked her lips. "You thought I was cute?"

"Yes." He laughed again. "Look, as much as I like being close to you, sooner or later someone's going to come in here and find us in the pantry."

Her eyes bulged and she turned to peek through the crack of the door. He was right. If Kelsi found her in the pantry with Troy, there would be no explaining it. She pushed him out the double doors, intending to follow right after him, but Mrs. Bolton walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Oh, there you are," she said, stopping in her tracks. "Have you seen Gabriella, her mother's looking for her."

Troy laced his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Nope." But it was not convincing. Not one tiny bit.

Mrs. Bolton's brows furrowed, and she looked over his shoulder. She turned back and tilted her head to the side as though she knew something was up. "Your father wants to know if you have enough gas money to get back to California."

Troy stepped forward and placed an arm around his mother's shoulder. "I think so, but I rather be safe than sorry."

She looked up at him and smiled knowing smile. "Son, why do you look so guilty?"

He laughed, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling before escorting her from the kitchen. "That's just my face, Mom."

And then they were gone.

Gabriella pulled in a much-needed breath and slouched against the pantry shelves. She needed to get out of there before she was caught, but it was another few minutes before she felt comfortable enough to make her first step. She quickly checked her reflection in the kitchen window, hoping she didn't look too flustered and walked out to the dining room as quickly as she could.

Her mom wasn't there anymore. So, she made her way into the living room and found Troy standing by the couch folding his clothes, but stopped as soon as he saw her. She reluctantly walked towards him, aware someone could walk into the room at any moment. "Don't tell, okay?" she whispered without stopping. It was a juvenile request, but it was the best she had, given her time constraints.

He grinned slightly, making her heart squeeze with uncertainty. Because she was at his mercy, he held all the cards, and she was simply the joker in his pocket.

"It's our little secret," he replied, picking up the last folded shirt and placing it on top of his clothes in the suitcase before zipping it shut. He grabbed hold of the handle and threw it up to his shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered.

*Present day*

When they arrived at the house Troy answered the door, his eyes shifted momentarily between Kelsi to Gabriella before stepping aside and letting them in. In one hand, he had a beer and a sandwich in the other. He wore jeans, no shirt, his chin covered in a light brown stubble of hair.

Damn, he was hot. The kind of hot that only got better with age and experience. Primitive man might have worshipped the sun, but she was pretty sure the sun worshipped Troy. The way it bathed him in golden a glow, showcasing his ink. Tattoos had never been her thing. A stable job and fixed insurance? Yes. This whole "reckless bad boy living the rock-and-roll lifestyle" vibe Troy had going on? Absolutely not. It went against everything her mother had ever taught her to value.

"You," He said pointing a finger at Gabriella as she walked by. "Leave your shoes at the door."

With an eye roll, she did as he instructed.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Kelsi said, suddenly tense beside her. If spikes had suddenly appeared running down her spine, Gabriella wouldn't have been surprised. "Would it have killed you to call me, let me know you were back?"

"Hi. Sis." Then he took the last bite of his sandwich, talking around it. Or through it, Thomas would have been appalled. "Thanks for coming."

"Eat with your mouth closed. God, you're gross." Kelsi crossed her arms, staring him down. "Have you even evolved since you were eight?"

"I'm taller. And I got over the whole girl-germs thing too." He winked.

"Kind of figured that, what with the way you treated the fly on your pants like a revolving door during high school." For the next part, Kelsi adopted a low manly tone. "Hey, I'm the guitarist in a band. I write songs and I care about feelings and shit. Come on, you know you want a piece of this baby."

Gabriella quietly sniggered. Kelsi did his voice so well.

Troy cracked up laughing, nearly doubling at the waist. "Not bad. But you have to offer to play them some broody-ass emo tunes out by the lake. Works every time."

Kelsi flipped him the bird.

"Take it easy," he said. "I was going to call but I didn't want to crash the party."

"How considerate," Kelsi said crossing her arms again over her chest. "We need to talk."

"I agree."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks."

"Sorry." Head hanging low, Troy winced. "There's been a lot going on. I'm here now, though."

"Which leads me to my next question. Why are you here?" Kelsi tilted her head. "You've avoided this place like the plague for years."

"You just said you wanted to talk to me, now you're giving me shit for being here?" He grabbed at the back of his neck, rubbing hard. "Like you said, it's been a while. Maybe I just wanted to catch up with you."

As eyebrows went, Kelsi's left one was particularly vocal. The way it arched called bullshit on her brother without saying a word. "What's going on, Troy? Last I heard you guys were touring with Our Last Night and everything was great."

He gave a smile completely devoid of any joy. "So fucking great the lead vocalist went solo and our drummer joined another band."

Kelsi's jaw dropped, her face bloodless. "The band broke up?"

"Yeah."

Kelsi still gaped at him.

"Got decided late last year. Once we finished the tour with Our Last Night we were splitting. I've had some time to get used to it. Let it go. It's fine." He ignored her reaction, turning instead to Gabriella. "How are you doing Ella?"

"Hey. Hi. Good."

"I take it Kelsi dragged you over here because she was too chicken shit to have this conversation on her own."

Gabriella fought back a small smile. "Just moral support."

Troy nodded. "Well here's the thing. I'm tapped out." He said looking at both of them. "Things…they weren't as good as I made them out to be." He placed a hand on his hip and face Kelsi. "In fact, they're pretty much fucked. I was hoping you could buy this place off me."

Kelsi stiffened. "Is that why you want to sell the house? How bad is it?" She asked.

"I'll figure something out. It'll be okay."

"How bad, Troy?"

Slowly, he shut his eyes, letting his head fall back. It took him a long time to answer. "I had to borrow to buy you out of this place."

Gabriella's eyes widen and Kelsi's mouth fell open. "What? You told me you had it!"

"What'd you think I'd say?" Blue eyes snapped open, laser-like in their intensity. "It was your dream, opening The Music Box. Just like it was mine to play music. You backed me however you could. Did you really think I wouldn't do the same for you?"

Kelsi covered her face with her hands, swearing softly beneath her breath. This went on for quite some time.

"For a while, it was fine," Troy continued. "We were getting gigs, being paid. Then we had a lean time and I have to take out a mortgage."

"You mortgaged our childhood home?" Her voice rose to banshee levels. "How could you do that!"

"It's almost paid off. Touring with Our Last Night got most of it shorted out, but things hit the wall when the band fell apart."

Kelsi shook her head. "If mom weren't dead, she'd kill you."

"I know."

"And if Dad weren't dead…I don't even know what he would do. But they'd never find your body. Or what was left of it."

Nothing from Troy. His fallen face said it all. The room was quiet for a while.

"Okay, here's what we do," Kelsi said, her spine snapping straight. "You come work for us at The Music Box."

"But—" An imperious hand halted him.

"No, Troy," she said. "You need the money, we need the help. One way or another, you're covered."

"I only planned on being in town for a few days, a week at most."

Lines appeared beside Kelsi's mouth. "Fine. Whatever. Work while you're here. You start at six. Don't be late."

"Okay. I won't be late."

Kelsi nodded and looked at Gabriella with a nod, "Tomorrow at five with the wedding planner?"

Gabriella nodded, "If it's still alright?"

"I'll be there," Kelsi said wiping a stray tear from her cheek before making her way to the front door.

Gabriella followed picking up her shoes and then placing a hand on Kelsi's shoulder before she could leave. "Hey, you going to be okay?"

Kelsi looked around the front entrance hallway as if seeing it for the first time. Her eyes rested on her mother garden boots that still rested by the front door. Covered in dust. "I will be."

Gabriella offered her a hug and rubbed Kelsi's back gently. "Call me when you get home."

Kelsi nodded. "Good night."

"Good night."

When Kelsi left, Gabriella turned back to face Troy, he stood staring after her, lost in thought. Useless platitudes filled her head, the usual reassuring crap. For now, she let it all go unsaid.

This summer was genuinely proving to be a motherfucker.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liar," she whispered.

"Am not," he whispered back.

"Are too."

He sent her a look most dubious.

"That was a heavy conversation." Gabriella let out a sigh. "All I'm saying is, it's okay not to be okay after it."

He snorted, pushing his shoulders back. "You want to talk about feelings, Ella? Is that what you want? Because I thought you were here for Kelsi."

"I was here as moral support," she said softly. "I never said for who."

He took a deep breath before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'm fine."

"But on the off chance it's necessary," she said, "I do want you to know, I'm here for you too."

"Good night, Gabriella."

She nodded solemnly. "Night."


	4. Chapter 4

*Nine years ago*

Last night's kiss had haunted him so much he'd barely slept because he kept wondering if she'd been affected the same way. If she had any inclination about how many times he wished she would have followed him up to his bedroom.

 _Don't tell, okay?_

It had taken every part of him to keep that smile on his face. Gabriella Montez was driving him absolutely crazy. She'd refused to look at him all morning, even when he sat right in front of her. The way she chewed on her bottom lip made him hungry to have a bite himself. He'd wanted so badly to kiss her senseless in the pantry.

There was a knock on the front door and Troy opened it. Coming face to face with Thomas Grace standing on his doorstep, his glossy brown hair neatly combed, looking like he'd just come back from fucking Sunday school. _Douchebag._ The kid was constantly over hanging around with Kelsi and Gabriella. At first, he thought he was going to have to deck the kid for attempting to put the moves on Kelsi. Then much to his horror, he realized Kelsi was not the desired target.

"Hey, I rang the bell and next door and no one answered. I assumed they're over here." Thomas said with a smile.

Troy reluctantly stepped aside, stomping on the urge to slam the door in his face. "Dining room."

Kelsi was coming around the corner just as Thomas was going in the opposite direction. She waved politely and as soon as he was gone she rolled her eyes. "He's like a puppy," Kelsi whispered as she walked towards him. "A perfectly groom puppy wearing too much cologne. He's always around. I can't believe he's following us to college just so he can worship Ella."

Troy did his best to look uninterested. "What's the matter, Kelsi, feeling like a third wheel?"

"Go to hell," she shot out as she went for the stairs.

Troy was about to close the door when Chad's red jeep pulled up outside filled with some of their buddies and a couple of girls. "Yo, Hoops!"

"Hey," Troy waved and lifted his bag up. "What's all this, I thought we were driving out later."

"We are, but the crew wanted to have one last Bolton Bash, what do you say? Up for a quick game?"

Troy weighed his options, and in the end, decided to hang out for a game in the driveway. Upon seeing the small army outside his house his father ordered a bunch of pizzas. Another wave of guilt filled his stomach. He was trying too hard to be the cool dad. To let everything slide and do everything he could to show Troy they were good. Because good meant he wouldn't tell his mother about what he saw.

Good, meant Troy would stay quiet and his father would just keep pretending as if nothing had changed. As if they were still the picture-perfect family for everyone to see. The house where all the kids came to hang out. The fairy tale.

He rolled his eyes as he shifted his attention back to the game. He never really liked basketball. The only reason he'd gotten into it was because his dad volunteered to coach the team. What started out as a way to bond with his father slowly became a prison cell of expectations and responsibility. He was the coach's son. Which meant he had to work harder than the rest of the team, rightfully earning his team captain position.

And with the position came an unwanted celebrity status. Everyone wanted to be a part of the fairy tale. Everyone wanted to be close to him just to feel a little bit of that perfect family glow. Troy hated it. He was sick of it. His eyes wander over to Ella, Thomas, and Kelsi as they sat on the porch talking about something.

If only life were that simple. His little sister might have her complaints from time to time but she was the one living life as it should be. The only expectations on her shoulders were to grow up into a beautiful young woman and follow her dreams. No one forced her to go into sports or get a basketball scholarship. She loved music, so she got to peruse it.

For Troy, it was only ever going to be a hobby.

Kelsi stood up and went inside leaving Ella and Douchebag on the stoop alone. Their conversation suddenly getting serious. As soon as Troy got a hold of the ball he ran over a little closer to the house before making his shot.

"Did you give any thought to my question?" he heard Thomas ask.

Troy paused for a moment, listening as hard as he could.

"About that—"

"Troy!" Chad called out bouncing the ball towards him and making Troy move out of hearing distance. Damnit.

He passed the ball turning in his spot and stopping dead in his tracks. Thomas was leaned forward and was kissing Gabriella. Her hands fisted in her lap while his hand was in her hair. The image was a painful shot to the gut. He winced and quickly looked away. So that was that.

She picked him.

*Present day*

Troy stared at his phone as it sat on the countertop mocking him with its silence. He'd been waiting for a call. Call from his friend to let him know if he had the job or not. So far, nothing. He should have been gone already. Moving on and on his way to someplace far, far away from here. _From her._

Seven days had passed since he confronted Kelsi. He'd been working at The Music Box, and in his downtime, he was working on the house. He had a list of things to do. Get a new fresh coat of paint on the walls. Clean the curtains or go buy some inexpensive new ones. Replace door handles, cabinet hardware, make sure closet doors are on track, fix leaky faucets and clean the grout.

Each time a task was accomplished, the house was one step closer to a blank canvas. He hated it. Pushing himself away from the counter he made his way into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He reached over and to his guitar and pulled it into his lap.

His fingers began to strum a little. The sounds plucking away at the silence. He hummed along for a moment, falling into the melody. "I ain't gonna be that easy to leave. Woah Woah. Girl, I'm gonna make you miss me, Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt, Lie about my jacket and tell everyone it's yours, When your phone rings after midnight and you're thinking maybe it's me, Gonna make you miss me."

His hand lay flat over the cords. Filling the room with silence once more.

The motion sensor from the backyard came on and he shifted towards the back of the house. "Now what?"

He got up and made his way to the back, unlocking the door and coming out onto the worn-out patio. The boards creaked under his weight and he narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the yard. His eyes landed on her. She was standing in the yard her back to him as she leaned on the small fence that separated their yards.

He was about to call out to her when he realized she had a pair of earphones in and was scrolling through something on her phone. He should have just gone back inside. He should have gone back inside and locked the door behind him.

He'd never been a smart man.

Troy made his way over to where she was seated he quietly took a seat beside her facing the other direction with his back to her yard. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a light robe over what looked like pajamas. God, help him his mouth watered. And now he could hear the music coming out of her headphones. Saving All My Love for You.

"Please tell me that is not your wedding song."

Gabriella shrieked. Her phone slipping from her hand and hitting the ground with a soft thud simultaneously yanking the earbuds out of her ears.

"Shit," she dragged a hand over her face then took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Like hell you are," she murmured as she bent down to retrieve her phone and headphones. She pressed paused on the music.

A silence fell between them and he shifted nervously. Now that he was here, he wasn't really sure what to say.

"So—"

They both began, stopping and motioning towards the other. Then falling into an awkward silence once again.

Gabriella let out a breath and tucked her hair back behind her ear. "What's it like having all those cameras flashing in your face everywhere you go?"

He shrugged. "It's part of the gig, fortunately not everyone recognizes me, especially if they don't listen to my music."

"Really? They won't recognize you from that movie you did with Emma Stone?" she asked teasingly.

Troy shook his head. "I doubt it. Hell, I know I keep trying to forget it."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. It was cute. What girl doesn't dream of falling in love with a hot redo cowboy?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, women loved it and men wondered what the hell I was thinking." Troy let out a sigh, "Chad gave me so much shit for that one."

"So, besides making five awesome records, staring on one chick flick, and dating a bunch of hot famous women, what have you been up too?"

Troy laughed, "Forget about me, anyone can read about my life in the grocery store magazine aisle. What about you. What have you been up too?"

She shrugged, "Nothing as glamorous as you, went to school, graduated, did my residency, came home and took a job at the clinic."

"You never did give yourself much credit."

She smiled and adjusted her robe a little.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, seeming unsure, then she released a sigh. "I have to pick the music for the wedding. I never realized how much music you have to pick out for these things. Our wedding planner gave me a 16-page questionnaire to fill out about our type of love story."

"Sounds riveting."

Gabriella let out a chuckle at his response and she looked back down at her screen. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"How so?" he asked cautiously.

She shrugged. "I just started a new job, living with mom again, looking for a house, planning a wedding." She shook her head. "and I thought my thesis was a lot of work."

"It could always be worse," he offered. "You could be out of work with no prospects on the horizon, working at your sister's music store just to make ends meet, and living in your dead parents' house that's been nearly abandoned for seven years."

Her features softened. "I thought you had something lined up."

He shook his head. "It's been quiet."

They were both quiet for a moment as they stared out into the darkness.

"How's it going in there?" she asked looking back at the house.

He licked his lips and sighed. "Mom and Dad died. Before this week, I've never been here without them. Not for more than a night or two. It just doesn't feel right."

Hell. Her heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine if something ever happened to her mom.

"Kelsi's been over a few times, helping me pack up the place. She's barely talking to me. But I get it. I wouldn't really want to talk to me either."

"She's just sad about having to say good-bye."

"I keep expecting to see dad come out of the garage. Hear mom yell at me from the kitchen about something," the light glinted off him. "At least being away from here I could just ignore their absence. Pretend they didn't die in that car crash like the funeral was just some shitty dream."

She kept quiet, letting him work through it.

Troy shrugged, "I don't even know how to feel about the place anymore." He kicked at a rock near his foot. "It's all lies anyway," he mumbled then stilled.

She turned slightly to face him and he looked up into her eyes, pleading for her not to ask the question.

Too late. "What's a lie?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just…forget I said anything." but the way he said it, with the heaviness in his voice, she knew it was the opposite.

There was a flash of something in his eyes and she couldn't ignore it. Even after he looked away from her, as though he was going to get up and leave. She'd always been there for Kelsi, listened to her cry and mourn the loss of her parents. Stayed up late into the night comforting her. But who had been there for him? Who had held him when his entire world came crashing down all around him?

Her stomach tightened, and she took a deep breath before speaking, "You once said that I relaxed you," she said reluctantly meeting his eyes, because yes, she knew she was giving herself up. She did remember that night. She remembered everything about that night. She hated the effect he was having her but loved it at the same time. Gabriella placed a soft hand on his arm, feeling the heat radiating off his skin. "Tell me," she whispered.

He looked up then, his eyes finding hers and revealing a storm of mixed emotions behind them. "It's really none of your business."

The edge in his voice should have slammed the door shut on the conversation, but she couldn't manage to put her curiosity back in the box. She looked up at the sky, needing to put some distance between her and him. But she needed more than that; she needed to get up, go back inside the house, and put herself to bed. But she couldn't make herself do it. She couldn't convince her body to move, no matter how hard she tried. No matter how loud her internal voice yelled, she couldn't move.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay," she said with a nod.

"It's not." He said with a huff. "It's really not, but it is what it is."

Gabriella nodded and looked down at her phone. She should be focusing on her own issues anyway. Thomas had sent her playlist of songs that could work for their first dance. She hated every single one.

"How are the wedding plans going?" he said as if he read her mind.

Her stomach rolled with all the unknowns, and she turned towards him. "I hate weddings."

He snorted out a laugh. No idea how he made it sound attractive, but he did. Then his lips curved into a small droll smile. And that smile? It was lovely. "Aww come on, you and Kelsi use to have mini weddings out here in the backyard all the time."

Warmth flooded her at the memories. God, that seemed like an entire lifetime ago. "Well, it's harder than I thought to find a better DJ than our Barbie Radio."

They smiled at each other in kinship.

"It can't be that bad." he laughed.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm cut out for any of this. I keep waiting for this ball of excitement to rush through me, for that giddy feeling or shit,…just some kind of interest in any of this. But I just don't care about the name settings or what kind of napkins we use. I'm just not that kind of bride. I mean, Thomas sent me this list of songs to listen to and well…they suck."

His head fell back and he gazed up at the sky. The strong lines in his neck were way pronounced in this pose and she could barely see the tattoo peeking out beneath the collar of his tee. Words, but she wasn't sure what. He shifted so he was looking back at her. "I have a bottle of whiskey inside."

She instantly nodded, because sometimes, crazy ideas deserved support.

They made their way inside and Gabriella followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out two glasses from the cabinet and cleaned them out before placing them on the counter. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," her forehead furrowed. "Alcohol would be good."

"I definitely need a drink to deal with being back here." He slowly shook his head, lips curved downward. "Shit is fucked up, Ella. Like you wouldn't believe."

He turned to opened another cabinet and then jerked back with a loud curse as a mouse jumped out from the cabinet and onto the floor. Gabriella screamed and hopped up onto the island countertop. On another string of slurs and curses, Troy reached for the broom and guided the rodent towards the back door where he immediately pulled the door shut behind it.

She didn't mean to laugh. Not At his misfortunes, nor her own. Lord knows nothing about any of it felt funny. Troy frowned at her. Only, then he started laughing too. First a little, then a lot. Soon the noise filled the room, startling the old house from its silence. He laughed until his wide shoulders shook. She laughed until tears streamed down from her cheek. She couldn't help it.

None of it should have been funny, but it was hilarious. And they, their lives, were the joke.

Sometimes there was no right response but to laugh. So, they did. Strangely enough, it really did help.

Sitting up on the counter in her neighbor's kitchen, fearing her life, was the last damn place she expected to find herself tonight. Yet there she was. She'd spilled a stack of doubts and deep, dark secrets while the man opposite of her remained a mystery.

He calmed a little and retrieved the bottle from the cabinet. A smile still lingered about his lips. A warm one. Perhaps even a suggestive one?

She didn't know.

It was certainly starting to heat her up inside. He didn't break eye contact, just kept giving her his friendly, easy, sexy-as-sin smile. So gorgeous. Though this guy would be dazzling peeling potatoes or putting out the garbage. Look up "hot" in the dictionary and there'll be Troy, making eyes at you from on the page.

Thomas had always held her hand or put his around her waist when they were out. She'd always felt like these moves were him being proud to be seen with her, of him liking her body. With Troy, he seemed to convey all of that with one look. No touch necessary

But she knew that girls like her weren't his thing. His clothes were comfortable, old blue jeans and a faded tee. She couldn't see any jewelry on him, just all the ink. His body wasn't bulky, but athletic. She watched as he poured a little whiskey into both glasses. She made herself more comfortable sitting Indian style on the island. He handed her a glass and she held it up in a toast.

"To the jobs, we lost and weddings we don't want to plan."

"And to being back home again," he added clinking his glass to hers.

*Nine years ago*

"Did you give any thought to my question?"

She looked straight into his eyes, knowing without a doubt he was referring to the proposition he'd given her the day before. About becoming his girlfriend freshmen year, about crossing the bridge from friends, to so much more than that. She looked past him at Troy who was playing basketball with his friends. Seemingly oblivious to her presence in the company of his friends. She recognized them. Barely. They were cheerleaders from East High. People she barely knew, and she liked it that way. But she a sinking feeling grew in the bottom of her stomach, bubbling up until it began climbing her bitter throat.

Is this jealousy? Whatever it was, it was a feeling she'd never felt before, and one she was sure she shouldn't be feeling right now. This was Troy, she reminded herself. He wasn't just the guy she got to know last night, but the captain of the basketball team. The guy who had friends everywhere, and who had more attention from women then she wanted to know about.

The realization left her questioning everything. Could she like a boy who had more friends than he knew what to do with? A guy who was never alone, not even for ten minutes?

Her eyes shifted back to Thomas. This was her chance to speak up, to say she was sorry if she hurt him, but that she couldn't do it. Because she was falling for someone else, someone who was unexpected, but the exact opposite of everything she ever thought she wanted. "About that—"

"Gabriella," he interrupted, taking her hands in his and squeezing. "Before you say anything, know this— you don't like me as much as I like you. I know that. But you haven't really given me a chance."

"Thomas, I—"

But before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed hold of her face and kissed her. Firm and hard—urgent…messy.

The exact opposite of Troy.

She didn't know what to do, push him away, hurt him more than she already had to—or stay there. To bear the invasion to save his pride. His tongue pushed inside her mouth. Soft and velvety, but different. She waited for the butterflies to flutter. To grow in her belly and swarm to her lips until the feeling filled her entire body. The way they had then Troy kissed her—the way they did when he even looked at her.

But they never came.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she squeezed them shut. Partly because it felt so wrong, but partly because she _wanted_ it to feel so right. She prayed for her mind to go blank, to replace all the wild thoughts with something safer. With Thomas. With the boy who did his homework on the weekend. Who didn't have girls hanging on his arms every second of the day? But she couldn't.

Nothing came. No butterflies. No tingles. And eventually, she pushed at Thomas's chest, not hard, but hard enough to break away.

He scooted away from, a good foot away, and looked down at his feet. A crease stretched across his entire brow, making him look older, upset, or almost angry. She pressed her hot lips together, still swollen and sore from their brief kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, his voice low, but more emotional than she'd ever heard it.

She nodded, moisture threatening to seep through the corners of her eyes. Because she knew it was the truth. She knew that's what he wanted, what he'd always wanted. Which was the reason it was so hard to let him down.

"I'm sure it will get better with practice," he said, almost as though trying to convince himself.

She shook her head, knowing she had to speak up. "Thomas—"

But before she could say the words Kelsi came back out onto the porch. "Come on guys, we need to go down into the basement and get the mini fridge. Dad said we can totally take it with us!"

Thomas cleared his throat, quickly standing and dusting off his jeans. "Coming."

Kelsi disappeared back inside and he offered his hand, helping Gabriella up beside him but his dark brown eyes were searching hers and seemed to have lost a little of their light.

She swallowed. "Thomas, I don't think this is going to work—"

But one finger came to hush her, pushing her lips closed before she could say more. "You're confused, I can tell." He searched her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. "Don't answer now. Don't answer tomorrow. But when you get all this stuff sorted out in your head," he cupped the side of her cheek, "then. I'll wait for you."

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by what was happening. He was right. She was confused, but it wasn't about Thomas. Still, she could wait until tomorrow, wait until they weren't surrounded by friends and family to witness because right now she had bigger demons to face.

Thomas left into the house and Gabriella paused when she caught a glimpse of Troy by the garage door talking to Chad. She held her breath, unable to move a muscle. _Had he seen them? Had he watched them kissing?_ Her heart pinched with fear and she stopped on the porch. It had been the briefest of kisses, so much shorter than the one they'd shared by the pool. But if he'd been watching her…

Just then Troy laughed at something Chad said, her heart instantly eased. Troy was laughing and joking with his friends, playing basketball and looked exactly like he had the last time she saw him. Relaxed and confident, like he didn't have a care in the world, like he as the brightest star in the sky, and everyone had the privilege of dancing in his light.

"Hey," Kelsi was back out on the porch. "How'd it go?"

Gabriella only lifted her shoulders as she took a deep breath.

"Did you tell him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, not yet."

Kelsi let out a heavy sigh, "We can always tell him my dad doesn't want us driving with a boy. My dad will totally play along."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's safer if we all go together." Besides she wasn't sure if she was ready to confess to Kelsi just yet. How could she tell Kelsi about what happened? To tell her she 'd kissed her brother and that she wasn't sure it would be the last time.

"Fineeeee," Kelsi drawled out, "But if he starts spouting lame poetry verses we're pulling the car over and I'm beating the crap out of him."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Be nice."

Kelsi sniffled and pulled out a wad of tissue paper from her pocket to blow her red nose. "I need a boyfriend," Kelsi said as she made her way back into the house.

Gabriella looked back out into the driveway for Troy. He could still hear him joking with his friends, occasionally laughing and already she craved his attention. For him to sit beside her, too close, like he had last night. She craved more than that though. She wanted to talk to him. to get to know him, the way other never took the time. But all that would have to come later. Her body immediately stilled.

Troy was over by trash cans, his arms braced on either side of one of the bins and one of the brunettes right in the middle sitting up on top of it. his lips were lifted in a flirtatious smile, and his hips were right between her legs, pinning her in place as if staking a claim. He leaned forward until his lips touched the side of her ear.

They were too close. Much too close for it to be innocent, and no excuse Gabriella could come up with would explain what he was doing. She'd seen it a thousand times. Troy standing too close to other girls. Too flirtatious, too—much.

Humiliation bubbled up inside her.

She didn't understand it. How could he be one way with her, yet brazenly flirtatious with another woman while she was less than ten feet away? A tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, not allowing herself to cry over him.

God, she'd been such an idiot. He'd turned her into one his little make-out conquest and she actually thought it meant something to him. Troy's eyes looked up and found her watching him. His hands were still on either side of the brunette, his hips still situated between her legs. Gabriella didn't look away. She needed to see it. To burn the image of him like that in her memory. Because she would never again fall for a guy like Troy. Not even for a moment under the stars, not even when the timing was so perfect it seemed to come from a fairy tale.

Troy looked down to the girl in his arms and smiled. He whispered something in her ear, then pushed away joining the guys back on the makeshift court and leaving her dazed and smiling. She was the next girl to sit to close to Troy Bolton, but that was her problem.

Gabriella finally made her way inside and up to Kelsi's room where she was packing the last of her things.

"I'm all set, let's go over to your house and make sure you're all set to go."

Gabriella nodded and let out a sigh, "I've decided I'm going to say yes to Thomas."

Kelsi stood up straight a look of concern coming over her features. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella squared her shoulders and nodded because she'd never been surer in her life. Thomas was honest and stable and would wait for her for all eternity. Until just a moment ago, she hadn't realized how important that was. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kelsi bit her lower lip, then looked down to the bed. There was no hiding the fact that she was disappointed, but when she looked up again, she grabbed Gabriella's hands and squeezed them with her fingers. "Is that why you've been acting so weird all day? Because you've been afraid to tell me?"

Gabriella looked down to the suitcase, knowing that hadn't been the reason at all, but Kelsi tightened her grip on her hands, forcing her to look back up again.

"Never," Kelsi began, "Never be afraid to tell me anything again. You're my best friend, and if Thomas is the boy who makes you happy, I'm ecstatic for you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Kelsi pulled Gabriella into her arms, and the tears she'd been holding for too long landed on her best friend's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked, "You're worrying me."

Gabriella nodded, plucking a tissue from the box on Kelsi's bed and wiping her nose before. "I'm fine. It's just an emotional day, you know."

They both smiled and Kelsi hugged her again—but it felt different. There was a secret between them for the first time, one Gabriella would never share. There was no reason to anymore. That night by the pool with Troy, that kiss, was just one mistake, one stupid and vulnerable moment that had the protentional to hurt forever. It would never happen again, of that she would make sure.

*Present Day*

The whiskey burned on the way down and she closed her eyes for a moment as the warmth spread through her. She really shouldn't be here. Alone. With him.

This was the exact scenario that lead her here nine years ago.

"So, you're a doctor now?" he asked resting his glass back on the table.

"Yup, working with Dr. Rhett."

Troy lifted his brow, "No shit, he's still alive?"

Gabriella laughed at that. "Yes, but he wants to retire soon, he's looking for a young doctor to hand his practice over to."

"And there you are…all young and doctor like." He smiled knowingly.

Gabriella tilted her glass looking at the alcohol inside. "I've always wanted to be a family doctor. In a small town like this, generations pass before your very eyes. You can watch children grow up and start bringing in children of their own. To be with the elderly when they die. It's different. It more than just being a doctor to people, you become part of their families."

Troy lifted the glass and knocked back the rest of his whiskey. "You are a much better human than I am."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "It's not for everyone." She looked up at him a little more guarded, a little wiser than that girl from so long ago. She lifted her glass to her lips and took another sip. "What about you? Life as a Rockstar seems exciting?"

"Until you grow up," he said grimly as he poured himself another glass. "You look up one day and everyone your age is married, with kids or buying a house. Your band breaks up and you crash down into reality and you're standing on the sidelines with few good songs and a bunch of nights you pissed away with booze."

She watched him as he took another sip from his glass. "Why did you drop out of school?"

Troy shrugged, "I never really wanted to go. And let's be honest I'm not the studious type. The only reason I went was because of that stupid basketball scholarship."

She frowned.

"Don't worry about me," he said looking down at his drink. "You never did before. No reason to start now."

At that, she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," he said letting out a sigh. "I'm a little bitter."

She smirked. "You and Kelsi are so much alike."

At the mention of his sister, his features softened. "Is she okay?"

He'd always cared for Kelsi, even back in high school when the two clashed on an everyday basis. He'd investigated all of her boyfriends, beat some up a few times when they'd gotten a little too handsy or mean. He cared. He just cared in his own way.

"Kelsi is good, Ryan is amazing."

Troy nodded. "I thought he was gay at first."

Gabriella chuckled as she lifted her glass. She took a sip and watched him cautiously as he stared across the room at his guitar. She hated the defeated look in his eyes. Hated seeing him so… off his game.

Her phone lit up and a text from Thomas flashed across the screen.

 _"Night beautiful"_

She smiled, he always texted her good night, and every morning he texted her good morning. He was predictable that way. Safe and always constant.

"Prince charming calls?" he asked lifting his glass.

"Just saying good night," She said with a smile as she quickly typed out a good night message back.

"How romantic."

She shrugged softly, "we work long hours, it's easier to text. It's just as effective. The important part is that we communicate. Communication is key to a healthy relationship."

Troy huffed, "So that's how it works, I always thought it was a good set of lingerie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Just when I think you have a soul, you say shit like that."

Troy smiled. "We can't all be prince charming."

"Clearly," She smirked lifting her glass to her lips. "It's not about being prince charming, it's just about being a good guy."

"If he's such a good guy," Troy said leaning back against the counter, "Why the lack of excitement about your future?"

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. Her eyes settled on her phone then back up at Troy. "I am excited in some ways. It's just things with Thomas have always been mapped out, you know. Life, our future, he's always had everything planned out for us."

"And you don't want it?"

The question caught her off guard. After a moment to think she shrugged, "Yes, maybe. I don't know. Sometimes I don't think I know what I want."

Troy smirked, "That's not true, you want what everyone wants."

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "And what is that? Good Lingerie."

Troy raised his glass in praise. "Partly."

"And the other part?"

He was quiet for a moment as if debating his next words carefully. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even… a little danger."

Gabriella leaned back a little, unable to believe the words that had just come out of Troy's mouth. Somehow, she managed to keep her face carefully composed, but her chest rose and feel a little faster as she tried to process what he'd just said.

 _A little danger._

Wow. Her mind conjured up some pretty steamy scenarios, which wasn't difficult to do considering she'd spent some of her youth and even a few years into her twenties imagining what it would be like to have all that sexual energy and confidence turned her way. Oh, who was she kidding? She _still_ fantasied about how it would feel to have his hands sliding across her breasts and between her thighs, followed by his full, sensual lips traveling that same path.

She should go.

"Right," she said, embarrassed by the breathy sound of her voice. "It's getting late."

She knocked back the rest of her drink, then scooted to the end of the island, and he surprised her by coming over and placing his hands on her waist to help her down. The touch was so hot it made her inhale sharply. His fingers, so callous against the smooth skin on her waist. She braced her hands on his shoulders for support. Biting her lip to keep herself from leaning into him.

Because she wanted to lean into him. She wanted to bury herself into him and just inhale his scent.

Yeah, she needed to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside, the afternoon sun beat down, backing the top of her head. Gabriella sipped from her ice coffee. An occasional car swept past and few shoppers lingered. Mostly, however, it was a quiet afternoon. As if the whole area had fallen into an afternoon lull. Siesta time. God, she'd missed this. Being back home, cradled in this little part of the world where everything just seemed so right.

The Music Box came into view and she smiled. The thought that she might see him, had her body tingling. She let out a low breath and attempted to squash that emotion down deep inside. She really needed to stop caring about him. He was none of her business.

A sign sat out on the hot sidewalk advertising a sale on guitars, distantly she could hear someone playing one. The sound grew louder as she entered the store, grateful for the air-conditioning. Gray industrial carpeting that was worn down next to nothing covered the floor beneath a large battered metal and glass shop counter. Amplifiers were all over the place, a drum kit set up in the back, and the walls were covered by every kind of guitar— the bulk of which she knew nothing about.

A portrait of Bill Murray hung behind the counter. An interesting choice of patron saint.

From deeper within the shop came voices, the sound of music. She followed it into an open area hidden behind a wall of amps. It was a secret garden made for six strings. Sort of.

"Hey," Kelsi greeted, leaning against the end of a ceiling-high rack of guitars. She had her hair piled high on top of her head with what looked like a drumstick.

Some people are simply born cool. Gabriella wasn't even remotely one of them.

"Hey, we still on for lunch?"

Kelsi held up a finger to her lips, "Come check this out." She jerked her chin in the same direction the music was coming from.

Troy sat on a low stool, playing acoustic guitar, while three kids of varying ages stood watching. Their faces were rapt. She completely understood why. Troy with a guitar in his hands would enthrall anyone.

He was magic.

The precision of his fingers and the dance of muscles in his arms. Jaw set and eyes distant, he wove the music out of thin air, filling the ship with its beauty. It wasn't anything fancy, full of finger picking and over-the-top showmanship. Just a simple old soft rock song. By Dylan, she thought, although she'd heard it covered a million times. The care Troy gave it, however, the heart, made it special.

"C to G," said one of the kids, who looked like she was in her early teens.

"That's right." Troy smiled as he kept on playing.

"Then D," added another, pointing at the bottom strings.

"Yep. You got it."

The third remained silent, staring at his fingers.

"He's good with them," Gabriella said quietly to Kelsi.

"No, he's fucking great with them," she whispered back. "This has been going on for over an hour now."

"Really?" Gabriella stared back at the group in awe.

Kelsi slipped her hand in hers, drawing her back so they wouldn't disturb them with their conversation. She led her over to the counter, giving her hand squeeze before letting go.

"The kids belong to the owner of the hair salon across the street," she said. "She's been over twice to check on them, wants to sign all three up for lessons with him. Already brought a half-size guitar for them to use."

"I thought you only taught piano."

Kelsi's smile faded. "And I've only got one kid _barley_ interested this summer." She shook her head. "Ryan does some guitar lessons for older teens and adults, but he sucks with kids under sixteen. Says they have a two-second attention span and annoys the living crap out of him. Plus, they never practice."

Gabriella laughed, "Kelsi, you do know Troy's only visiting?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "But I was hoping you could help me talk him into staying."

Gabriella's eyes widen. "Kelsi!" she whispered harshly.

"What?" she said defensively. "Like being home instead of out on the road all time wouldn't be good for him? Look at him, he's miserable Ella." Kelsi shrugged a little. "He looks so lonely all the time."

"How lonely could he be, everywhere he goes people crowd around him."

Kelsi gave her a look. "You can feel lonely in a crowd of people." Kelsi looked back over at her brother and shook her head. "Besides, it's horrible you know, yesterday we found a grown woman hiding in the back room just waiting at the chance to get him alone. Being famous isn't always wonderful."

Gabriella swallowed. His life was crazy and to be honest it had always been that way. Memories of girls coming over to Kelsi's slumber parties only to secretly sneak into Troy's room flooded her. Kelsi used to be so angry about it. And Troy would just shrug it off like there was nothing he could about it. And in hindsight, he was probably right about that.

Yet despite her reservations, there was a still a tiny pull for her. She was still drawn to him, and it was hard to fight, especially when he had acted as he had last night. Like asking her about the last nine years, instead of dominating the conversation. Honestly, what could she say that could possibly compare to the life he was living or the people he had met? They'd always been polar opposites in personality and social standing, but now it was like they were from two different planets.

"Hey," Kelsi said softly. "I didn't mean to come off like that." she said with a sigh, "It's just been crazy, you know."

Gabriella forced herself to nod. Crazy was one word for it.

"I know Troy. If I try to give him advice, he'll shut me out. But maybe, if you or Thomas talks to him…" she shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Right," Gabriella nodded. "I'll ask Thomas to give it a try."

"Thanks," Kelsi broke out in a mini celebration before a swarm of noise and movement interrupted. The kids ran past them and out the door.

"Don't run!" Kelsi swiftly followed them, swearing under her breath. "Use the crosswalk! Hey, are you listening to me?"

A hot rush of summer air blew in then the shop door swung shut again, the bell above the door jangling. Kelsi's voice faded into the distance, still shouting orders at the kids as she escorted them across the street. Out of a shop across the way came a woman with bright blue hair. All three children basically fell on her, their excitement obvious even from a distance. She hugged them back with affection.

An arm slipped around he shoulders, a familiar body stood at her side. Worn jeans, a pair of battered green Converse, and a tee. It was Troy's usual wardrobe, and damn, he wore it well.

"How's it hanging Doc?"

"Great," she said pulling away from him. She shouldn't stand so close to him. It was inappropriate.

He made a face. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm good." she shook her head and her smile was forced. "I hear you've started giving guitar lessons."

He huffed out a laugh. "Unintentionally. It was actually kind of fun."

"I saw. You hand them in the palm of your hand."

"Yeah?"

The doorbell jangled again, and Kelsi entered all smiles. "Those kids are your new biggest fans. You should have heard them going on about you."

"They're great kids," Troy shrugged.

"No," Kelsi corrected. "You're a great teacher."

With a laugh, Troy moved his hand to the back of his neck.

"I'm serious," Kelsi said grabbing her purse. "You've got a gift, Troy."

"No. Just a little more patience with children than you do."

Kelsi shook her head, suddenly serious. "Bullshit."

"Kelsi—" Gabriella winced. She had to stop getting into these situations.

"We didn't need it, so we pretty much let the teaching side of the business slide. But it wouldn't take much for you to build it up again." Kelsi said her expression earnest. "Ryan is working on a Soundproof room out back. If you move back here, you could teach. You could make decent money doing something you like."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Come on."

"You can't tell me you weren't enjoying sharing the music with those kids. I saw your face."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It was fun, sure. But it's not what I do."

"It could be."

"No." Troy shook his head. "Listen, I called Chad earlier. You're not going to believe this, but Hamilton Dylan wants to work with us. Isn't that fucking amazing?"

"That's impressive," Gabriella offered.

"Right," Troy said, "Apparently he saw us play last year and liked what he heard. Thinks we could write some good stuff together. And get this, he's got record companies already lined up wanting to hear his next project."

"Is that what you want, to be someone's project?"

"Hell yes. Hamilton's on the verge of going big and we'll be right there with him. Come on Kelsi. This is an amazing opportunity, you know it." Troy's grin was big, huge. "All I have to do is survive financially until we've got enough songs ready then we are going to make a shitload of money."

Kelsi's shook her head. "That's what it's about now, the money?"

"It was always about the money."

"No, it wasn't," argued Kelsi "When you left here, you wanted to share your music. You wanted to play guitar, write songs and get them out there, perform live. That's what drove you."

Gabriella took a step back, keeping quiet. Awkward. It seemed being caught in difficult situations was her thing these days. She only wished she knew how to help. Other than keeping her mouth shut and staying out of it, of course.

"Christ," breathed Troy, laughing softly. "Ease up, Kelsi. I'm still doing what I love."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?"

Troy's face was blank, empty.

"I've known you my whole life. You put on a good show, but you're not fooling everybody."

"Kelsi, we've been going through some shit, that's all."

Face lined with frustration, Kelsi shook her head. "I'm not talking about _we,_ the band. I'm talking about _you_."

He didn't say anything.

"Heading back out to the coast is not the only option you—"

"Are you insane?" Troy took a deep breath, visibly searching for calm. "This is probably the biggest opportunity of my life. This could reboot my career, I'm not stopping now."

"You played to crowds of thousands, got albums out there, songs on the charts. Sure, as hell got further than any of us ever have." Kelsi said with a self-deprecating smile. "If mom and dad were alive, they'd be ecstatic."

His eyes narrowed. "It's not enough."

"When something is no longer working, changing your plans is not giving up. It's not a failure."

"Maybe not for you. But for me, it would be. Especially with Hamilton now in the cards. I'm not staying here, I've moved on."

For a moment Kelsi said nothing and the silence stung. But her next words and tone of her voice was far worse. "Yeah, Troy, you moved on, and you left a hell of a lot of people behind."

Everything stopped as if someone had pressed pause. Gabriella was afraid to move. They just stared at each other. Then a car zoomed past, the doorbell jangled, and a customer entered. Nothing changed. Angry words didn't stop the world from turning.

Kelsi sighed, "I'm going out with Ella. I'll be back in an hour. We have flowers to pick out."

Later after spending the last of her lunch looking at all different types of sunflowers and greenery she back in her lab coat.

"Ms. Leatherman, how are you feeling today?"

"Terrible," she replies with a congested accent.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Stuffy nose, watery eyes, you name it. I have a terrible headache that only goes away when I sleep. It's been this way for the last three days."

Gabriella checked to confirm she has no fever.

"Ms. Leatherman, we'll need to run a few tests to confirm, but it sounds like it could be a nasty cold. You might just have to let it run its course—"

"No! That won't work!" She wrings out her hands. "You see, there's this guy. We're supposed to be going on a _third_ date tonight."'

"Well if you're worried it might be contagious, you can always reshedu—"

"No, you don't get it. This is the sexiest guy I've ever dated, and I think he wants to take the relationship to the next level. _Tonight_."

"I'm sorry, I don't—"

"I can't do…that… with a runny nose and puffy eyes!" she looked frantic.

Gabriella's eyes widen. "Oh." Right. Gabriella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, if he's a good guy," She offers, "He'll understand a little cold."

She looked at Gabriella like she was an idiot.

"No! haven't you ever been with someone you're so attracted to you can hardly stand it?"

Gabriella swallowed.

"Almost like you can't handle standing in the same room as them. Your hand's sweat, your heart rate goes up, and I just want everything to be perfect. You have to help me."

Gabriella's smile pulled a little. "I understand. Don't worry Ms. Leatherman, we're going to do everything we can to help. I'm going to swab your throat so we can rule out a bacterial infection."

Once she'd swabbed her throat, she takes the sample out to Maria in the hallway to prep. The rest of her day goes about the same. Listening to others tell her about their lives, symptoms, and their perfect plans that have now been ruined due to a stuffy nose.

After the longest work day of her life, she stood on the curb, waiting for Thomas to pick her up as promised. Tonight, he was taking her out to dinner, just the two of them. Since moving back home with their parents, life was beginning to take a toll on their alone time. Thomas had suggested they live apart with their parents to save money for their down payment on a house. The plan was sound. It was smart and so like Thomas to plan their future.

She hadn't really slept on her own for the last nine years. She'd either been sharing her room with Kelsi or living with Thomas. Being back at home was an adjustment. She never realized just how big and empty her full-size bed was.

"Yoohoo, paging Dr. Montez!"

HONK HONK.

Her mother swerves in front of her like she's a soccer mom in a sporty hatchback commercial. A small twinge of embarrassment rolls through her.

"Where's Thomas?" Gabriella asks reaching for her phone.

"He had a work thing honey, he asked me to come get you." she smiles widely. "Oh, this is so fun! Just like when I used to pick you up early from school when you peed your pants or cried after visiting the zoon on a field trip. You wanted to set all those animals free." Her eyes glistened. "My little activist."

Gabriella squeezes her eyes shut as she slides into the passenger seat.

"Mom," she hisses. "Please. Everyone can hear you—stop doing that—who are you waving at?"

"Look who it is!" she rolls down the window and shouts past Gabriella. "Troy!"

Gabriella doesn't turn to confirm that she is waving Troy closer to the car. Because of course, she is.

"Troy, sweetheart!" she shouts and then says quietly, "He has turned into _such_ a handsome man."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Please don't inflate his ego."

Her mother laughed.

"Evening, Mrs. Montez," Troy says from somewhere on her right. Gabriella braces herself before turning in her seat and catching him watching her. "Hey, Traitor."

At that, her mouth hangs agape.

He shifts his attention back to her mother. "For a second I thought one of Gabriella's friends were picking her up. Is that a new haircut?"

Her mother titters and touches her ends. "Oh, stop it, you. It's nothing. Just a fresh trim."

Gabriella's eyes narrow. "How am I a Traitor?"

"You know what you did," he smiles playful, then winks at her mother.

 _Oh, please._

Her mother sighs. "God, I haven't seen you in so long. Has it really been since…last Thanksgiving?"

Gabriella had stayed in California for Thanksgiving last year. Thomas was putting in so many hours with his internship and she had been elbows deep in her residency. She'd been a little upset about not coming back home for the holidays.

"You're the reigning Pictionary champ. Those weekly painting classes have really been paying off Mrs. Montez."

"Oh, you know I only go to those for the wine."

Her mother is flirting. Ew.

"You need a ride home, Honey?"

"No." Gabriella answers a little too quickly then looks up at Troy, "I'm sure he has things to do."

"Actually, I'd love one."

 _Perfect._

Troy got into the backseat and Gabriella let out a small sigh as she looked down at her phone. She had one text. From Thomas.

 _Sorry I can't make dinner tonight, already let you mom know so she can pick you up._

She quickly shot out a thank you text to Thomas. Then settled back in her seat just as her mother pulled away from the curb.

"You know, now that the gang is all back together we should get everyone together for a game night?" her mother says as she merges into traffic.

"Sounds like a plan. I would say that Kelsi probably wouldn't show up, but with Ella here, the odds of her coming around increases." Troy said, with an annoyed tone.

Gabriella's shoulders fell. She'd forgotten what it was like. To be back home, to constantly be in between Kelsi and Troy. Only back then she'd been on Kelsi side devotedly, without question.

Gabriella's mom, however, kept going as if nothing was amiss. It was decided to host game night this upcoming Saturday. Her mother was already planning a menu and a theme. Gabriella murmured a few times in agreement, but for the most part, kept to herself.

They talked about his last tour, about the band breaking up and going their own ways. About the repairs, he was making to the house. By the time they were home, her mother had asked him to do a few things in the yard and stay for dinner. To her surprise, Troy accepted the offer.

She wasn't really up for having company. She was exhausted from work and could use a nice relaxing evening at home, unfortunately with Troy sitting in her kitchen, that was impossible. She'd gone upstairs to shower off the day and change into a pair comfortable stretch pants and one of Thomas's old track shirts. It was a little big on her but she loved sleeping in it. It gave her some comfort and familiarity.

She brushed out her hair and sat down at the end of her bed, momentarily looking down at her ring. A small sigh escaped her as she lifted it up to admire it. It was a beautiful ring, just…not really the kind of ring she would have preferred. But that was fine. It was just a ring. The important part was that it was Thomas's ring. The ring, he'd chosen to give to her as a promise.

A promise that he would love her forever, that they would grow old together and make a beautiful life together. And she wanted that. She wanted that security in her life, just like her mother had once. She could still remember it. Her father had so much passion for her mother. He always took care of her, took care of them, provided a good home, a good life. Thomas would do that for her.

She lowered her hand, her eyes staring at the walls of her old bedroom. Thomas was her first boyfriend. Her first love, her first date. She knew all there was to know about him, and he knew most things there was to know about her. She loved all those things about their relationship. She loved the sweet expressions that came on people's faces when they heard they'd been together since freshmen year of college. She loved his stability. His dedication…

But there were times she hated all those things too. Times when she longed for what Kelsi had. That sweep-you-off-your-feet, irresponsible love she'd seen in movies. Ryan was perfect for her. That kind of love couldn't be laid out and made to fit inside a five-year plan.

She began braiding her hair off to one side and thought about how bleak her life looked in comparison. Where was the excitement? The uncontrollable urges and constant need to be around each other. Why was everything always about being practical and sensible. The last time she'd ever felt like a wild child she'd been sitting by the pool out back letting her best friends older brother kiss her senseless.

A huff escaped her lips. Her mother had always liked Troy, despite his annoying man-whore ways. Which was so baffling because she always put so much stock in a man with manners. Thomas had always been polite to her mother, and she had never said an unkind word against him, except that he was _charming._ Her mother's tone had been less than complimentary when she'd said it.

Her thoughts circled back to Troy. Memories of the past came to the present. Troy was the town bad boy. No doubts about that. She'd always seen him out and about with several girls but never the same one twice. It seemed Troy preferred a certain type of woman and none of them had a reputation for being a "good" girl, unlike Gabriella, who couldn't even seem to return a library book late.

It was probably just as well that he had never looked at her like that. Troy was a heartbreaker, the kind of guy everyone in town disapproved of, but that didn't mean he didn't get her blood pumping anytime he came near. Being around Troy again was unsettling.

He lived in his jeans and whatever wrinkled t-shirt with a band on it he could find. Even when he looked annoyed, he looked good. Different from Thomas yet still immensely appealing. Troy was so slacker cool with his long, lean body and his hair always unkempt. She hated people who could appear so effortlessly attractive. Her relaxed state resembled an oily hair and sweatpants party for one.

Gabriella sighed. Her eyes roaming over the medical books on her shelf, then at the pile of scrubs and stuffy clothes she wore around the office. Maybe it was time to do some shopping? Pick out a couple non-work appropriate outfits? Wear something that would spark the flame between her and Thomas.

Maybe even suggest going up to old parking spot that was popular back in high school. Where all the varsity boys use to take their dates. Struck by an inspiring idea, she walked over to her desk and put pen to paper. She quickly began making a list of things she had always wanted to try or do but had always been apprehensive about.

 _One. Get highlights._

Thomas loved her dark mass of curls, had made a face when she'd wanted to add streaks to in their sophomore year. Screw it, a small update wouldn't hurt.

She bit the end of the pen and remembered the night after graduation when she and Kelsi had gone out with all their friends, everyone had gotten a tattoo but her because she was terrified her mom would see it.

 _Two. Get a tattoo._

A small laugh erupted from her and she quickly jotted down the next one.

 _Three. Go to a sex shop._

On and on went the list, voices in her head ringing with "Don't do this" or "Good girls don't do that." She'd gotten to the end of the page when she finally looked at the list. A faint blush came to her cheeks. She huffed and tossed her pen to the side. Then a small frown began to form.

 _Was this what cold-feet felt like?_

Marriage was a big step, wasn't it normal to start noticing ways your single life was coming to an end. This was probably just nothing more than primal instincts kicking in. She was a medical professional, she knew that tremendous changes could create stress.

"You've lost your mind." She whispered squeezing her eyes shut. She had a fiancé who loved her. A hard-working, driven man who'd been dedicated to her happiness since middle school. But despite the inner pep talk, there was a sort of loss that settled deep in her gut when she thought about the items on her list.

Needing to break out of her own thoughts she went down to the kitchen where her mother was at the sink washing dishes and staring out the back window.

"Hey mom, whatcha looking at?" she asked coming to stand beside her at the sink, she looked out the window where her mother was watching Troy in the backyard. He was standing by the pool shifting through it with the pool skimmer in the buff. Well, he'd taken off his shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

The yard was cleaner, some of the hedges trimmed and some weeds pulled. A trash bag filled with yard debris was set off to the side and from the looks of it, he'd mowed the small patch of grass as well.

"He's miserable you know," her mother sighed. "In that house, all by himself. I can't even begin to imagine the hurt he's feeling."

Gabriella raised a brow. "He's just upset to be back home with the rest of us and not out on some stage with groupies falling at his feet."

"You should give him a break," her mother said reaching for a nearby dish towel and handing it to Gabriella and then motioning for her to dry.

Gabriella pulled her eyes away from the window. "Seriously, aren't there decency laws?" she murmured.

"It hot out Ella, probably 90 degrees at least, who could blame the boy?"

Gabriella stood quiet. She called him a boy, but in reality, Troy hasn't been a boy in a long time. The Troy she used to know is gone, and in his place, was a full grown man.

Her mother returns to the dishes and takes another peek outside. "Funny how things work out," she said grimly. "Jack and Lucille had so many plans and dreams for them. It just about breaks my heart to see them both so lost."

"Kelsi isn't lost," Gabriella said placing a now dry plate in the cabinet.

Her mother frowned. "She's lonely. She misses him," her mother motioned towards Troy. "He's her family. The only family she has left."

Gabriella felt a lump of emotion in her throat. She knew her mother was right. Kelsi missed Troy. She missed him so much she was desperately fighting for him to stay. Only Troy didn't want to stay.

"You know something funny?" her mother said eyeing Gabriella for a moment before continuing. "I always thought you would end up with Troy."

She almost dropped the plate in her hands, her shoulders tensing. "Why on earth would you think that?" she said hoping she didn't sound so panic.

Her mother shrugged, "Mother's intuition."

At that Gabriella laughed. "Really, and how's that working out for you?"

Her mother grinned. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Mom," Gabriella frowned. "It's not that easy, there's a lot going on. With his new job. He can't just request time off. And we both already agreed on September. That's progress."

"Thomas is such a good boy." Her mother sighed as she handed her another dish to dry. "I just hope his work gives him time to have a life."

"It will," Gabriella nodded. "I mean, I'm taking on a practice so it's hard to say that I'm going to have any free time. We're both hard workers."

"There's more to life than work," her mother said with a sign. "You're always planning out your future. Always running towards a goal." Her mother shut off the faucet. "Unless it's about your wedding." She reached over for a towel to dry her hands. "I worry sometimes."

"I know you do," Gabriella said serenely. "But I'm okay mom. Thomas is a great guy, and he's going to be a wonderful husband."

Her mother nodded. "Do me a favor, take a glass of water out to Troy and let him know dinner will be done soon. I'm going to go wash up."

Gabriella nodded after the last dish was dried she filled up a glass and made her way outside. The sweat on his body glistened in the light still left from the day. His tattoos were on full display for her to see. And her eyes were roaming from one to the next admiring how they made him look.

"Hey," she called to him. "For you," she passed him the glass.

"You're an angel." He nodded. He chugged a good three-quarters of the glass in four, five seconds max. It was impressive. Very manly.

They were quiet for a moment, both of them staring at the pool, standing in the very spot where all of this began nine years ago.

"You going to say something?"

"About what?" she asked, looking around. "The yard? Great job."

"I meant about the fight with Kelsi."

She raised her brows. The wind blew, moving strands of her still damp hair about. It felt so good after the heat of the day. "No," she said finally.

He looked at her, then around the yard. A process he repeated a few times, occasionally stopping for a sip of water.

"I don't know you, Troy." She said when she couldn't take the silent questioning any longer. "Not really. And you don't know me."

His brow furrowed.

"What Kelsi said was enough to send you spiraling into some sort of frenzied gardening bender. I'm not going to add to it."

"The yard was just a job that needed doing." He mumbled. "Your mom asked me to mow the grass. No need to make a big deal about it."

"Right. Just a job that needed doing…for three hours without a break. Or a shirt apparently."

That last part made him smile. And she tried to level her breathing. He had a such a killer smile.

Around the age of sixteen, a wild and rebellious Troy quickly learned the power of a slow, sultry, panty-dropping smile that got him laid on a regular basis—which Gabriella knew because she'd shamelessly eavesdropped on the many bragging and comparison sessions he'd had with Chad about the girls who'd put out at school. Over the years, she'd seen him use that sexy-as-sin, swoon-worthy smile on whatever woman he'd set his sights on.

Now that he was older, that smile really ought to be registered as a weapon.

"You noticed."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Hard not to," she motioned towards his shoulder where a tattoo of a skull rested. "You have a lot of tattoos."

He nodded. "I do." he didn't say anything else.

They were quiet for a little bit, then he motioned to the neat line of hedges next door with his half-empty glass. "That's how Dad use to keep it, all neat and tidy. Then mom would plant flowers everywhere she could fit them. They would spill out all over the place. Total chaos."

"I remember," she smiled, looking at the yard now with fondness.

"I'm pretty sure she did it just to drive him nuts." A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Every year she'd do a different color. All white flowers one summer, all yellow the next and so on."

"I always loved that," Gabriella said quietly. "Sometimes, I'd sit out here by the pool and just watch the flowers bloom."

She crossed her arms hugging herself a little at the memory. Troy rarely talked about his parents. Kelsi mentioned them all the time, but for Troy, she wondered sometimes if it was easier to just pretend nothing ever happened.

"One year," he began. "I accidentally broke a lamp. I was throwing a ball around inside the house, completely against the rules," he said. "Anyway, I blamed it on Kelsi."

"Of course you did," Gabriella shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Well mom knew I was lying about the lamp, but she couldn't prove it."

"And your dad?"

He laughed. "Kelsi had just started her dance classes, she'd been jumping around the house for days. She'd already broken one of mom's vases. So, he gave me the benefit of the doubt."

"Poor Kelsi."

"Mm. She wouldn't talk to me for a week after that. Mom let it go, and I thought for sure I'd gotten away with it."

"And you wonder why Kelsi calls you a butt head."

He turned towards her, his face lit up with a genuine smile. "I had huge plans that summer to have a water fight in the backyard for my eight-birthday party. I was planning it for months. I'd stockpiled all these water balloons and me and Chad spent weeks building these giant forts out cardboard boxes."

She nodded at the memory, "Kelsi and I use to pretend they were castles. We each had a pet dragon and a prince charming."

Troy grunted. "That was the year mom planted pink."

"Oh my god," Gabriella clapped a hand over her mouth in laughter. "Oh my god, I remember that."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Damn things were everywhere. They were hanging in baskets and filling pots. She went berserk with them, far worse than normal. It looked like flamingos had exploded."

"Oh, no, your poor burgeoning masculinity and street cred. Gone!"

"Right? I was completely humiliated."

They both chuckled, then Gabriella smiled. "Your mom was awesome."

"Yeah. She was." There was a sadness in his voice and her heart hurt for him. Without thinking about it she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. His shoulders relaxed under her touch and his eyes found hers. Sweat or something else covered his face. Dirt and grass-stained his beautiful body. The man was an emotional mess. And instead of being so close to the storm raging inside him, she should have taken cover. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Gabriella said softly.

Troy shrugged. "It's life." He looked past her and back at her mother's house. "You should show more appreciation towards your mom. I wish there was someone around to care about me the way she does about you. When you lose your parents, it's a never-ending feeling of loss. Because no one ever loves you like that again."

Guilt flooded her and she looked away from him. When she'd managed to get the tears in her eyes under control she looked back at him to watch as he drained the last of his water from his glass.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she managed to hold her hand out for the glass.

"Thanks for the water."

She nodded. "Your welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for delays. Our pregnancy became high risk and I am currently on bed rest. The baby is okay, but I almost went into labor around Christmas. We had an emergency cerclage put in and now I have to take it easy to avoid going into premature labor. Send out some positive vibes our way! Let's hope we can make it to April or at least late March.

Once he finished clearing the vines from the fence, he dragged the ladder out of the garage and inspected the gutters. Sure enough, they were full of leaves and silt and he worked his way around the house, scooping dead leaves and who-knew-what-else out from the gutters. It was a disgusting, messy, smelly job and by the time he'd reached the front of the house, he was well and truly over it. He glanced at the house next door as he cleared out the corner nearest their property.

"Hey there," a voice called from below. Troy stilled, for a moment he contemplated pretending as if he hadn't heard him. That plan was shot to shit when he realized the man wasn't going anywhere and Troy had run out gutter to clear.

"It's really nice to see someone working on the place."

Troy let out a low sigh, counted to three and then began to descend from the ladder. "Thanks," he said once both his feet were on the ground.

"Thomas Grace," the man smiled and extended his hand towards Troy.

"I know who you are." Troy studied Thomas intently, sizing up the competition, which was a completely ridiculous thought to even cross his mind. This man was not competition. He was clearly, without a doubt, the better man for Gabriella.

He wore a fucking suit. It was Saturday. Who wore a suit on Saturday? Men who had their shit together and we're happily engaged to petite brunettes.

"Right," Thomas smiled. "I wasn't sure if you remember me or not."

What Troy wouldn't give to forget him.

"Anyway," Thomas continued. "You're a musician, right?"

Troy nodded.

Thomas's smile grew. "We're planning our wedding for September, we don't have an exact date yet but I was curious if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?"

"Not gonna be around in September buddy," Troy said as politely as possible. He then walked over to one of the downpipes to check it.

"You wouldn't have to be around, and you're be invited to the wedding, so I was hoping that maybe you could perform our first dance."

It was a good thing Troy was facing away from him. Otherwise, he would have seen the snarl he was sure crossed his face. "I don't do weddings." Especially ones were he constantly thought about how the bride made his dick twitch.

"Come on, you're like a brother to her."

At that Troy stood. "And you thought I wouldn't remember you." Troy turned to face the man and crossed his arms. "Not exactly brotherly."

Thomas chuckled, "Yeah well, you and I were never buddies. We ran in different circles back then."

"Look," Troy said quietly, hoping to end this conversation once and for all. "Nothing personal. I just don't think I'm the best choice. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly their favorite guy right now. I just want lay low, sell the house and get out of here. The sooner, the better." Before he did something stupid.

"They'll get over it. Financially it makes the most sense for you and Kelsi. Give it some time and Kelsi will come to understand that." He paused for a moment looking back up at the house then back at Troy. "Gabriella told me about how you're fixing up the property for sale. When do you expect it to be ready?"

Troy eyes darted next door, before settling back on Thomas. The thought of them living in his home made his gut churn with acid. He didn't think of himself as a jealous man. He'd never cared if the women he'd casually dated saw other guys, but there was something about Gabriella. She seemed to bring on this urge inside of him that made him want to stake claim on a woman who wasn't even his.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Troy said finally.

"It would take a little convincing," Thomas admitted. "But I know Gabriella. She'll want to stay close to her mother and I know for a fact that she adores this house."

Troy swallowed. Everything about coming back home was seeming to be one nightmare after the other. Of all the times to come back home he just had to come back now. Before he could come up with something to say, the neighbor's door opened and he caught sight of Gabriella.

Unlike the silk blouses she favored for her business attire during the day, this evening she was wearing a form-fitting black tank top that molded to her full breasts and was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans that looked just as tight. The neckline of her top scooped low enough to tease him with a glimpse of the soft upper swells of her breast and the cleavage in between. Her brown hair was down in waves, and a few long silver necklaces accentuated her outfit and bounced against her breast with each step she took.

But it was the bright red strappy heels on her feet—the one pop of color against all the black—that piqued his imagination and prompted all sorts of filthy, dirty thoughts to take up residence in his head. Mainly, her wearing nothing but those shoes as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist while he fucked them both into oblivion.

He wiped that arousing vision from his mind just as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey," she said a little breathless. "What's up?"

Thomas stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Isn't that outfit a bit much for just dinner?"

"I went shopping today, brought a few different items," she said nervously fidgeting with one of the necklaces. "I was thinking it might be time for a little upgrade."

"There was nothing wrong with your old clothes, you're beautiful in anything," Thomas said pulling her hand away from her necklace and bringing to his lips.

She smiled weakly and Troy adverted his eyes.

"Hey," Thomas said, "Wouldn't it be romantic if our first song was performed live at the wedding. Troy could do it."

Troy caught her eyes widen and she quickly glanced at him before looking back at Thomas. "Oh, we can't ask him to do that."

Thomas frowned, "I'm sure he doesn't mind. I know you want to save money and you were worried about the music. I'm sure Troy would be more than happy to help you out, even if that means finding an affordable band." Thomas looked over at Troy, "I'm sure you know someone who would do it."

Troy's lips flatten into a straight line and he nodded. The truth was he knew a few people who wouldn't mind coming down and spending a nice evening making a few extra bucks. And if the bride were anyone but Gabriella, he would have been one them. "I might be able to help with that."

"Perfect!" Thomas smiled triumphantly while giving Gabriella a little squeeze. "See, didn't I tell you I would help you with the music."

Troy raised a brow at that.

"I know," Gabriella smiled knowingly back at Troy mouthed a 'thank you.'

The acknowledgment shouldn't have thrilled him as much as it did. But he couldn't help it, when it came to Gabriella, he valued any acknowledgment he was able to attain.

"You two have a great night," he said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you come with us?" Thomas offered. "We're checking out a potential venue from our list, we invited the whole wedding party to come with us. It should be a fun night."

"I'll pass." Troy reached into his back pocket for a rag wiping his hands clean.

"Oh, come on," Thomas chuckled. "You just agreed to do us a favor the least we can do is buy you dinner."

Troy eyed Gabriella again, a muscle in his jaw twitched with the effort it took to hold back his own grin. "My sister's going to be there isn't she?"

She rested her head against Thomas's chest, the impish sparkle in her eye taunting him. "Scared Bolton?" She said in a soothing tone that was totally fake.

His brows rose and he tugged the rag into his back pocket it. "For everyone in a five-mile radius, yeah."

Thomas chuckled.

"Look, I know we didn't have the same friends back then, but Thomas is right it should be fun," Gabriella offered him a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Thomas's waist. "And Kelsi would love to see you. Some of us actually miss having you around."

Well shit. Was she including herself in that group? No. Probably not. "Sure, why not?"

The smile on Gabriella's face grew and for a moment he had to remind himself that her smile was for Kelsi. It had nothing to do with him.

"You'll need to change," she said eyeing him up and down slowly.

"I'll be ready in fifteen."

Traffic was light, which allowed them to make up for the time it took Troy to change. She shifted nervously in her seat. It was impossible to find comfort. To be at ease sitting in a car with the only two men she'd ever kissed in her life.

To be honest her mind had been spinning ever since the moment she saw him looking down at her from the window. Because the night she'd left for college, she made a vow. To forget Troy Bolton, to forget the kiss that had rocked her harder than an earthquake— and to never tell Kelsi her secret.

She'd been successful for the most part. Because most of the time she pretended he didn't exist, and it worked. Except for those tiny moments, when a lingering snippet would sneak into her subconscious. Triggered by the oldest things: a falling star, a twig floating in a puddle of water, or even the scent of winter-mint gum. She'd always been able to stuff it down again, as effortlessly as pulling a wily hair. But now the subject of her reverie was sitting right behind her, completely silent, yet very much present.

"Ready?" Thomas's hand reached for hers and it felt foreign against her skin as he held it tenderly.

A wave of relief washed over her as she realized they'd made it to the restaurant. She needed to get out of this confined space. She needed to clear her head and focus on something else.

Thomas's cell phone pinged and he shifted to pull it from his pocket and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"I have to make a call, I'm sorry, you two go in without me," Thomas motioned towards the restaurant. "I'll be right in."

"Thomas, you promised me you'd be present tonight."

"And I'm here." His face softened. "I just have to handle things at work. You knew this was going to happen. We talked about this. About work and needing to keep our priorities in order."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Everyone expects you to be there."

"I'm sure they'll understand. This job is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Gabriella took a breath, aware that Troy was still seated behind them quietly. "Okay."

The back door opened and Troy got out of the car. When Gabriella hesitated, Thomas gave her a reassuring smile. "Just one phone call. I swear."

Gabriella got out of the car and walked over to where Troy had stopped to wait for her. The gesture touched her in a way she hadn't expected. She didn't want to find his manners endearing but did. Damn him.

"You okay?" Troy asked quietly as she let out a long breath.

"Yes," she lied.

"For the record," He gave that sexy I-know-how-hot-I-am-smile and said, "You look good tonight. I think the new clothes look great."

Gabriella tried to keep her head down so he wouldn't see her bright red cheeks. "Thank you."

Troy's lips twitched as if he wanted to say something but didn't. After a moment of silence, he offered his arm towards her, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, he's probably going to be a little bit." She took his arm and proceeded to walk beside him as he led her towards the restaurant.

"So, what is it about this space that makes you want to get married here?" he asked casually as they walked along the buildings and past people who were out enjoying their Saturday nights.

"Thomas thought it would be wiser to have the reception indoors." She shrugged. "I mean, I get it, an outdoor wedding in September is a little odd."

"It's only odd _if_ you think it's odd."

She smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ear, "What would we do if it rains?"

"What if it doesn't?" Troy shrugged, "and so what if it does, I've performed on stage in the rain. There's nothing wrong with it."

Gabriella shook her head. "Except I'll be wearing a white wedding dress and running the risk of destroying my hair and makeup."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, I guess that does put a damper on getting caught in the rain."

They entered the restaurant and he pulled the door open for her holding it while she walked inside. "It's nice to see you haven't become a complete barbarian," she teased.

His lips lifted in a smirk, "I just remember how clumsy you were when we were younger, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

She laughed, narrowing her eyes at him as she playful swatted his arm.

"There she is?" murmurs erupted as they came into view. She could quickly spot Sharpay and Zeke who were already at a large table with Taylor and a bottle of wine.

Taylor stood excitedly with a big smile. "Troy! Oh my God. It's Troy."

"Shocking," Troy mumbled beside her. "Now she's a fan. Back in high school, she used to call me a Neanderthal."

Gabriella elbows him lightly. "Be nice."

When they arrive at the table everyone greeted each other with hellos and polite small talk. Naturally, everyone is delighted to see her. Troy, however, earns a few questionings looks.

"Where is Thomas?" Sharpay asked looking back from where they came.

"He's here, he just had a call to take."

Sharpay frowns. "That sucks."

Taylor pulls out the chair by her. "Thank God you're here Troy. For a moment, I thought I was going to be the only smuck in this group without a date."

"I'm just tagging along," Troy said pulling out a chair for Gabriella.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Gabriella laughed as she looked down at the seat.

"I don't mind," Troy said quietly.

"Wow," Taylor whispers under her breath, blushing like a schoolgirl. She looks over at Gabriella with a dreamy expression, then realizes that might possibly be embarrassing herself and pulls it together.

"Hey ya—Troy?" Kelsi approaches the table, Ryan close behind with a bag slung over his shoulder. The look on her face is crowded with confusion and surprise.

"Hey," he says awkwardly. "Funny running into you here."

For a moment Kelsi was quiet, then she looked around the table and smiled at everyone offering a wave. "I just wasn't expecting you," she said turning her attention back to Troy. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too sis," he says cautiously. "It's okay that I came, isn't it?"

Kelsi shakes her head, waving a hand to clear her thoughts. "Of course, are you kidding?" she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy awkwardly place a hand on his sister back. His expression one of shock as he looked back at Ryan who just shrugged.

Sharpay leaned forward a little bit. "Did Thomas say how long it was gonna be?"

Gabriella pulled her attention off Troy and Kelsi and shifted in her seat. "Who knows," she said with a sigh. "Once he gets caught up in a task, it's almost impossible to get him to look up."

"He's still coming, right?"

"I hope so," Gabriella said, honestly not sure what to expect.

"Ella," Sharpay frowned. "First the wedding planner, now this? He does remember it was his idea to try this place out, doesn't he?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's fine. This job is a big deal. He's been working on it for twelve months. If he passes on this now, he'll never have another opportunity like this again."

"Yeah, but there are other firms."

"Not like Cross and Associates."

"So?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "He'll be at the wedding. That's the important part, isn't it?" she joked.

Sharpay let out a small sigh, "It's just…he always does this to you."

A dull ache began to pound behind Gabriella's eyes, and she looked down at her place setting, making a few adjustments. "No, he doesn't"

"Yes. He does. Remember the concert?" Taylor said leaning in a little.

"He said he'd come to get you and you ended up walking back to the dorms alone in the middle of the night," Sharpay argued.

Gabriella shook her head, unable to believe they were bringing this up again. "That was five years ago."

"You're right," Sharpay said quickly. "But Bali was just last year."

Gabriella closed her eyes, because until this moment. No one had said anything at all about the long-lost trip. It had been Gabriella's graduating wish all throughout college, her dream for as long as she could remember. But somehow Thomas had convinced her it was frivolous. That it was a waste, not only of money but of precious corporate ladder climbing time. They ended up in some stuffy hotel in Los Angeles, sipping flat, generic "champagne" and rubbing elbows with pretentious people who could "take them places."

"I just worry about him putting his job before you," Sharpay said in a softer tone.

"I don't see it that way. He's preparing for our future. He just wants to be able to take care of me. You can't fault him for that."

"Guys," Kelsi interrupted as she took the duffle bag from Ryan. "I brought along some swatches of fabric from the dress shop by The Music Box."

"The one with the creepy cat in the window." Taylor winced.

"Kelsi, I don't know about that," Sharpay frowned. "Maybe we should consider one of the dress shops my mother goes to."

"Miss Markle is an adorable old soul." Kelsi corrected. "And not all of us can afford a dress from somewhere your mother shops."

The girls began going back and forth about the cat, the stores, the dresses, and the prices. Gabriella took the small distraction as a chance to get her bearings.

"Hey?" Troy murmured quietly, he was sitting in the chair beside her. She wasn't sure how long he had been there or how much of the conversation he'd overheard.

"Didn't I tell you tonight was going to be fun?" she teased reaching for a glass of water in front of her.

"I think you could use a drink," he said motioning towards her glass. "Jack and coke?"

"Or maybe something fruity and bright pink with a piece of fruit it in," she suggested.

He laughed and her heart grew three sizes in her chest. With all the added blood flow it provided, she worked up the courage to look up at him. His brown hair is ridiculously adorable and wavy. His cheekbones seem sharper than ever. He smiled at her and she realized his smile is slowly becoming one of her most favorite things in the world to see.

"One chick drink, coming right up."

"Ooooh, that sounds delightful, can you get me one too please?" Taylor says with a smile.

Troy nods "Sure, be right back."

"Wait for me!" Zeke gets up from the table and so does Ryan, all three men making a beeline for the bar.

Troy approached the bar first, placing his order for a Jack Daniels and two strawberry daiquiris.

"So, what's it like being a Rock Star?" Zeke asked as he came up to stand on his left.

"Not as exciting as you would think," Troy smirked as he watched the bartender place his drink in front of him. He picked up his drink and turned a little to view the table. Sharpay and Taylor were laughing at something Kelsi was explaining. Gabriella's back was to him, and while Troy had caught Sharpay and Taylor casting furtive glances his way, his sexy neighbor had yet to even look back in his direction. "To be honest it's overrated."

"Dude," Zeke made a face as he watched Troy sip his whiskey. "I've seen the YouTube videos online. You're a legend and the ladies love you."

"Tell me about it. I haven't sold these many guitars since The Music Box first opened." Ryan said Before ordering himself a beer and a pina colada for Kelsi.

Troy shrugged, his eyes catching on a curvy redhead across the way and he was certain if he approached the woman, the flirtatious invitation he'd seen in her gaze could easily become a sure thing.

Shockingly, his dick wasn't interested in what the redhead was offering. The problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about, and looking at, Gabriella—from the corner of his eye, of course. It didn't matter that he couldn't see what he already knew was a beautiful face, because her backside provided an equally stunning and arousing view. Her long, thick, dark brown hair fell halfway down her back in soft waves, and his gaze traveled all the way south to the heart shaped ass that sat perched on her seat. Thanks to those formfitting jeans she wore, he could admire the slight flare to her hips and the rounded curve of her distracting bottom.

"How long are you back in town for?" Zeke asked with a raised brow.

"Little bit," Troy said shifting his glass around a little and turning away so she was out of his sight. "Selling my parents old place."

"You know you're breaking her heart," Ryan said lifting his beer to his lips.

Thoughts of Kelsi flashed before him. Memories of how happy she'd been in that house. How much she'd loved their parents and thought they could do no wrong. "I'd sell it to you both in a heartbeat," he said quietly.

"And I wish we could afford it," Ryan said solemnly.

"Guys," Zeke said taking handfuls of girly drinks from the bar. "Cheer up and try to relax. The nights young."

"I'll drink to that," Troy said tossing back the last of his glass and motioning for the bartender to refill his drink.

"Might want to take it easy tonight," Ryan murmured tapping him on the shoulder before taking Kelsi's drink and heading back to the table.

Troy nodded as he picked up Gabriella's drink and watched the bartender place a fresh glass of jack on the countertop. He was about to take the glass when the redhead appeared beside him.

"You're Troy Bolton, aren't you?"

He smiled politely. "Yes." He picked up his glass and turned to leave the bar, just as the redhead placed her hand on his forearm.

"I really like your music."

"Thank you,"

"I didn't believe them when they said you were back in town." She moved a little closer. "Maybe we could hang out—"

"I'm actually here with my friends tonight," He interrupted. "I should really be getting back to them."

"Oh," the redhead pouted. Her matching red lips pinching together as she removed her hand from his arm.

Back on course, he made his way to the table. Still no signs of Thomas. Gabriella was wrapped up in a conversation with Kelsi over color themes when her drink arrived she let out a happy sigh and bought the straw to her lips.

He sat beside her quietly while everyone at the table went over details like ties vs bow ties, deep purple vs periwinkle, floor-length gowns vs something called teacup. After a minute or so, all Troy heard was _blah, blah, blah_ , as his gaze focused in on her lush mouth and the way her tongue occasionally slipped out to touch her full bottom lip.

She laughed at something Ryan said, and Troy issued the man a silent thank you since that burst of amusement made Troy the lucky guy who got to watch the slight bounce of her full perfect tits. He could spend the entire night watching her and be completely satisfied.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, turning towards him and placing a hand against her free ear. Her eyes were cast downward as she listened to the phone, a forced smile on her lips, and he was grateful that she hadn't caught him blatantly staring at her chest.

He glanced up around the table, the others had broken off into their own conversations. Except for Sharpay who was watching Gabriella curiously for a moment until she felt Troy's eyes on her.

"Troy," she said shifting in her seat, "You've been quiet tonight."

"Weddings don't really fill me with the gift of gab," he said with a relaxed tone.

"How's the band doing?" she asked shifting her straw around in her drink.

"The band broke up," he said with a shrug.

"Thomas, "Gabriella's voice whispered harshly into the phone. "You promised m—"

Troy felt a mixed emotion of happiness that Thomas wasn't going to make it and a small pinch of sympathy for the tone in her voice. Disappointment.

"Okay," she said sounding defeated. "It's fine, we can uber back to the house. Yes, it's okay."

Thomas must have believed her obvious lie because they said their good-byes and Gabriella disconnected the call.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to expect. Then she reached over for his Jack, tossing back the drink and setting it on the tabletop with a loud clack.

"You okay?" he offered quietly picking up his empty glass.

"I'm great," she lied. He could see the water in her eyes right before she blinked them away. "He has to run into the office."

Troy nodded. "Another drink then?"

"I'll get it," she said reaching for his glass. "I need a moment anyway."

He didn't argue with her, instead, he nodded and let her go. His attention looking straight ahead where Kelsi was watching him curiously. "What?" he asked.

"He bailed, didn't he?"

Troy hesitated for a moment before nodding, hoping he wasn't betraying Gabriella by sharing the information.

"Shit," Kelsi let out a sigh and got up from the table.

Troy was left at the table, looking back at four strangers looking back at him questioningly. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Gabriella placed the order with the bartender her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried not to fall victim to the embarrassment threatening to swallow her whole. She shouldn't feel this way. It was just a dinner. He'd missed plenty of them before. And so had she.

Their careers drove them both. All through college they worked and remained focused, leaning on each other to get through sleepless nights and grueling study sessions. They both understood the effort and the time. Nothing had changed.

So why was she so annoyed?

"Ella?" Kelsi's voice whispered in her ear as she wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "You okay?"

Gabriella sucked in a breath, "I hate being asked if I'm okay."

Kelsi let out a sigh, "you need to talk to him. Let him know how much this job is making you crazy."

Gabriella shook her head, "What am I supposed to say to him. I know you're trying to set up our future and live out your dreams, but I need you here with me to pick out table napkins?" she said making a face at the ridiculous request.

"If that's how you feel, then yes. That's exactly what you say." Kelsi offered. "You have to say something, otherwise before you know it, you'll be pregnant with your second kid and still having the same argument."

Gabriella let out another sigh as she looked back at all the liquor along the back wall of the bar. "I don't understand any of this. It's just a wedding. It's just one day of our lives."

Kelsi shook her head. "It not just _a wedding_. It's _your wedding_ , to the man you love more than anything else. It's the beginning of your life together."

The bartender placed the glass of whiskey down in front of her.

"I know my job can be demanding too, I can't fault him for his job needing him because the practice needs me. Especially if I'm going to take over for Dr. Rhett."

"You both have your careers and we all respect that, but Ella you also need to have each other. Talk to Thomas, explain how your feeling and work out some compromises."

Gabriella nodded, knowing Kelsi was right. "I'll talk to him."

Kelsi smiled. "Good, as for tonight, let's just enjoy some good food and have a blast."

Gabriella smiled. "I really don't deserve you."

"Of course, you do." Kelsi leaned forward and gave her a hug.

The next hour was spent in hell. Wedding themes, guest list suggestions, favor ideas, cake request and even a debate about the ring bearer being her second cousin or Sharpay's dog. None of it was fun, it was almost like a business meeting. With numbers, charts and over pitchy salesmen all fighting for her attention.

Gabriella sat between Kelsi and Troy. They went back and forth a few times, nothing too explosive. Just a few small disagreements. Kelsi had moved on from the recording studio behind The Music Box to Sharpay's new car. Then everyone was distracted by the food, tasting, smelling, listening to the waiter describe every plate on the table. It all should have kept her distracted. But it didn't. She missed Thomas. Missed having someone there to share her small moments.

The moments between the noise, when she could look up at him and he'd smile because he knew parties weren't her thing. Knew that after two drinks she was normally ready to go to bed. Living apart was beginning to take a toll on her. She didn't like sleeping alone. Not after years of being accustomed to having someone there beside her.

Her eyes shifted and a pair of blue eyes met hers and she felt a small smile pull at her lips as he shot her pained look of boredom. She couldn't help herself from laughing just a little.

"So, this place? Is it a yes or no?" Troy said shifting his plate to the side.

Gabriella did the same. "I don't know," she said brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I can't see myself getting married in a restaurant."

"Then where?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not sure, Thomas is very traditional. He wants a big church wedding with a big show."

"And you, what do you want?" Troy asked looking down at the ring on her finger she'd been fidgeting with all night.

"I want an outside wedding. Something small, with twinkle lights and mason jars…and lots of sunflowers."

"No worries about the rain?" he smiled.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "I think if it rained, it would be beautiful."

He grinned, quietly watching her without saying a word. There was so much going on behind his eyes. None of which she could read. Up close the shadows under his eyes seemed even bigger and darker against his skin. And there were bags big enough to use as carry-ons. Despite the strong lines of his lean face, the man looked done-in. Ready to sleep for a hundred years.

She knew that feeling.

"What about you, it's been a long time since high school. Ever thought about settling down?"'

He laughed, his gaze sliding down to her breast for a millisecond. "No. Not really."

"It's not for everyone." The table quieted again, both of them lost in their own thoughts for a moment. They listened to Kelsi explaining how to take a car bomb shot to Taylor. Her eyes shifted back to Troy and found him watching her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Sure?"

"What's with the living apart thing?"

At that Gabriella laughed, "Thomas's idea, he said it would be more finically sound if we used this time to save up for our first home."

His brows went up. "What about… you know?"

Gabriella smiled, "Some people believe in celibacy before marriage."

Brows high, Troy looked at her in bewilderment. "You don't, right?"

Gabriella let the question linger before shaking her head. "Thomas thinks it romantic if we put a hold on things for a while. Makes the wedding night that much more special."

"And you?" Troy asked curiously. "What do you think?"

She just shrugged, playing with the condensation on her glass. "Lots of people abstained from sex before their wedding night."

"Always so cautious." He sat back, outright grinning at her, and it was stunning. Ridiculously so. The wide pull of his lips over white teeth, the amusement lighting his eyes. His thumb beat against the tabletop, moving the tendons in his arm, shifting all of the complex ink work on his skin. "Tell me, babe, how's that worked out for you? Following all the rules, being polite and toeing the line? Doing what most people do?"

"Don't call me babe."

His shine dulled down to a patient smile. "How's it worked out for you, Gabriella?"

Wasn't that obvious? She thought to herself. She was going to get married. She was doing things the right way. She went to college, got her career in order, she was getting married. Everything about her life was falling into place just like it should. "My life is good."

He just stared.

"Apart from being in my late twenties and sleeping in my childhood bedroom. I'm working at my dream job and marrying a good man."

He just watched her.

"I just want certain things for myself, and Thomas wants those same things too. To come back home, find somewhere nice and settle. I want to hang out with my friends, get to know my neighbors." She stared off at nothing, avoiding whatever expression he had on his face. "That's what's normal, right?"

"One version of it, sure." He pulled up his sleeves a little getting more comfortable.

Tattoos covered his arms to the wrist. Black and gray, mostly, with traces of color erupting here and there. An electric guitar with an ornate skull above it. A driving bluebird surrounded by licks of flame. Beautiful ink work.

Gabriella squared her shoulders looking him straight in the eye. "I'm guessing you don't follow the rules or worry about being polite and toeing the line. How's that working out for you?"

The corner of his lips twitched. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Shit." He admitted, taking her glass of whiskey and tossing it back.

"Yeah? How deep?"

The glass hit the table with a soft tap as he cradled it a little in his hand. "Broke, out of work, about to lose my house." Troy shrugged his eyes dipping for a moment to her cleavage then back up to her eyes. "Seems like I'm saying goodbye to a lot of things these days."

Curiosity over him owned her. She wanted to wander around inside his mind, fondle his hot body. And the way he was looking her. It almost made her squirm in her seat.

Intended or not the man had her body in the palm of his hand. In and out her lungs pumped, gaining speed with every breath. Even her blood was rushing faster. Everything between her legs had started tingling in awareness of him and all the good things he could no doubt deliver. Her vagina was waking up and roaring, ready for action.

"So, Troy how long are you in town for?" Taylor asked from across the table.

His attention was pulled away and for a surprising moment, she felt disappointed. All those holidays and summers she'd refused to come home for at the risk of running into him. Of facing these feelings inside her. She looked over at the door, wondering how awkward it would be if she left in the middle of dinner. She nearly did it, but then Troy and Taylor laugh about something and she went back to watching them. Her inside twists in a familiar sensation. Although unlike nine years ago the feeling is laced with something new and it hurts.

"Excuse me," she gets up from her seat drawing the attention of everyone at the table. "Bathroom?" she asks needing to put some distance between herself and this man.

"Down the hall and to the right," Sharpay informs her.

"Thanks."

She makes her way to the bathroom, after a few pats to her neck with a damp napkin she lets out a sigh and leans her hip against the vanity sink. "What are you doing?" she asks her reflection. "You have feelings for Thomas. You love Thomas." Her eyes fall to the ring on her finger and she inhales slowly.

She's stunned when she comes outside of the bathroom and finds Troy leaning against the opposite wall waiting with his arms crossed. He lifts his chin up and points at the bathroom behind her. Likely curious by her odd behavior.

"You've been in there for a while."

She cleared her throat. "Was I?" But her voice was pitched a little higher than usual, she tries again. "Just thinking is all."

"About?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, glancing in the direction of the others. "We should get back."

"You love him?"

Gabriella's shoulders rose, surprised as hell by the question. Could he hear her in the bathroom? Could he read her mind? She lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, I do."

He squinted slightly, "remind me, where is he tonight?"

There it was. The judgment that was unmistakable. Her eyes looked away from him, hating the way it made her feel. Because it made her feel insecure. Made her feel angry with Thomas all over again. She pulled in a deep breath and tried to sound confident. "Work," she confessed, her stomach dropping a few inches.

"Well that's unfortunate," Troy stated, but there was a tone in his voice that almost sounded like he was pissed off.

Her eyes met his, slightly confused. "How so?" she questioned, disturbed by the fact she'd been so consumed with the conversation she no longer cared if anyone noticed their disappearance.

"His priorities are in the wrong place."

She shook her head, uncomfortable with the lecture-like tone he was using. Her chest inflated and she grew a little taller. "He landed one of the most coveted positions of his graduating class. I would say his priorities are right where they need to be."

Troy shrugged, leaning forward a little, "if it were me," he whispered. "There's no way I'd let the woman I was in love with, dressed like that go to dinner with a man I barely know."

"Thomas trusts me. That's why he doesn't care that I'm with you."

Two servers walking by, their brows raised. She felt her cheeks redden.

Troy only shrugged, as though slightly amused by her response. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," he confirmed, grinning.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

He laughed, not in a humorous way, but in a way, that was cocky and irritating. "I'm glad he trusts you, Gabriella, that's great. But he's an idiot."

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't trust me?"

"No as far as I could throw you."

"Why?" She'd never had anyone say that before, so blatantly and matter-of-factly.

"You're only one bad decision away from climbing into my bed. You, and everyone else."

She choked. "You're full of yourself."

"I'm honest."

"Maybe that's what you're used to, but that's not me."

Troy let out a huff, "It only takes one moment, Gabriella. One twinge of doubt. One single disagreement for someone to cheat." He took a step closer to her and she jumped back instantly as if he was on fire. "He shouldn't trust you. You, or anyone. That's what I'm saying. It's nothing personal."

She leaned in, not intimidated. "You say my boyfriend shouldn't trust me, yet in the same breath say it's nothing personal. Who does that? Who says things like that, expecting someone to not take offense? It is personal Troy. Very personal, and I take great offense to it."

"Fiancé," A small smirk pulled at his lips and the sight of it made her furious.

"What?"

"He's your fiancé," Troy said an amused expression. "Not just a boyfriend."

Gabriella turned away from him, making her way back to the table, needing to get away from him in any way she could. Her blood was heating throughout her entire body. She was so angry she couldn't see straight, and that was something she didn't want him to see. For him to know how much his words had affected her.

The cab ride home was silent. They'd said their goodbyes and Gabriella had insisted she was alright taking a cab home despite Kelsi's offers to take them both home. She didn't need anyone else's sympathy tonight and to be honest she just wanted to go home. She hadn't expected Troy to follow her into the cab. She'd almost insisted he get out when he dismissed her and gave the driver her address.

"Seriously? We're going to the same place," he said with annoyance as soon the driver pulled away from the curb.

She didn't say anything else. Just sat there stewing in her own anger and annoyance. His smell taking up the back seat and surrounding her in a cloud of Troy. What had the man done, showered in the stuff?

Troy sat beside her quietly staring out the window as their houses came into view. "Finally," he muttered reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I got it," Gabriella said reaching into her purse.

"Don't be ridiculous." He leaned forward and handed the driver some cash. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem sir."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she thanked the driver as well. As soon as the car stopped Troy got out of the car held the door open her for. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't need to be taken care of?" She said climbing out of the backseat and ignoring his offered hand.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm just being neighborly?"

"Neighborly?" she huffed. "Is that what that was back at the restaurant?"

"No, that was me, reminding you not to do something stupid."

In mid-stride, she stopped and spun around to face him. "Are you kidding me?"

His eyes met hers, bright blue but distant. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Screw you, Troy," she paused for a moment removing her shoes from her feet before storming off again.

"Good. It's better for both of us this way," he mumbled as he began making his way up his driveway.

She spun around again. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, dismissing her and continuing to make his way up the steps to his house.

"Troy!" she yelled in a harsh whisper, quickly looking back at her mother's bedroom window and finding the lights off. "Troy." She whispered again.

He'd just reached his front door when she decided to storm up the steps after him.

"Ella, go home."

"Are you picking a fight with me on purpose?" she said tilting her head a little, confused.

He spun around in the doorway, bracing his hands on the frame to block her entry. "You can't keep looking at me that way?" his whispered.

A cold sweat raced up her spine. "What way?"

"I know you're lonely. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but we can't be friends."

"Lonely?"

"Either that or—" but he shook his head, as though deciding not to answer. "Go home."

"What?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"No. You can't do that. You can't just say something like that and not finish."

"Why not?"

"Because it's like dangling a carrot in front of a starving person."

He paused at that, seeming amused. "And you're the starving person?" he asked. But he said it in a hushed tone. One that sent a shiver down her spine.

She swallowed hard, trying without success to recover, but then he leaned forward as though what he was about to say held great meaning.

"What I was going to say was that you looked lonely. Either that or you haven't been fucked well in a really long time."

Her breath caught in her throat because she'd never been talked to like that in her life. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had overheard. "My sex life is none of your business," she whispered back.

He leaned back a little, an amused grin on his face. "You're absolutely right," he said. "Absolutely."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"You told me to."

"I never thought you'd be so crude."

He shrugged. "I never promised to be a gentleman."

She paused briefly, he met her eyes, too, as though something had sparked inside him, but then he looked away.

"I don't like feeling guilty."

Gabriella made a face, "Guilty for what?"

"For wanting what I want," he whispered, his eyes watched her tongue darted out across her suddenly dry lips, and a sharp jolt of arousal punched her in the gut.

"Troy..."

"No, I know…believe me, I get it. I'm totally not the prince charming in this story." He shook his head and took a step back from the door frame and deeper into the safety of his own home. He started to close the door and she stood there watching as a mixture of relief and an annoying sense of disappointment settled inside her.

"On second thought," he mumbled stopping and pulling the door back open again. "If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I might as well do it anyway."

Before she knew it, he'd come out onto the porch and pushed his hands into her hair, tipped her head back and crushed his mouth to hers.

She gasped in shock, completely taken aback by the impulsive move she hadn't seen coming, as well as the unapologetic demand of his mouth claiming hers. From the start, there was nothing gentle about this kiss. Nothing remotely tentative about the way his tongue boldly pushed past her parted lips, swept deep inside, and tangled sinuously with hers.

She moaned softly, breathlessly, as a surge of arousal spilled through her veins, causing her stomach to quiver and her legs to tremble. In one fell swoop, Troy had bypassed polite and respectful and dived straight into greedy and ravenous. He effortlessly stripped away her ability to resist him with a bold kiss that made her insides melt deep inside.

Before she could end the kiss, Troy lifted his mouth from hers, his warm breath caressing her damp lips and his eyes dark and hot as they stared into hers. He was breathing as hard as she was, but he didn't move away. the hands twisted in her hair moved down to her jaw, and the soft, tender stroke of his thumb along her cheek belied his tense expression as he studied her face much too intently.

"You taste every bit as sweet as I remember," he said in a deep, rough voice. She remained silent as he took a step a step back inside the house. "Go home, Ella."


	7. Chapter 7

After another morning of restless sleep, she was bleary-eyed and her head felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton, and she was undeniably grumpy.

And it was all Troy Bolton's fault. Not because he'd said some things that really pissed her off or because he struck a nerve about her feelings for Thomas. Both of those things she could have dealt with, and in the moment, she had. No, it was that unexpected, toe-curling kiss that he'd planted on her that kept replaying in her mind in life like detail whenever she closed her eyes that was responsible for her sleep deficiency.

Not to mention the pulsing ache between her thighs that he'd instigated with that kiss. God, she hadn't been so hot and bothered in a long time, and after a few hours of trying to ignore that persistent arousal thrumming through her body, she'd finally reached into her nightstand drawer and let her battery-operated boyfriend get her off. At least, he never disappointed.

But as she'd slid the vibrator through her wet slit and closed her eyes to summon Thomas's face, it was Troy's gorgeous features that she'd seen dipping between her spread legs and his hands gripping her inner thighs as she kept them pushed wide apart so he could slide his wicked mouth across her needy pussy. With his dark hot eyes looking up at her, he'd flicked his tongue along her clit until she'd come on a long, hard, shuddering orgasm.

As a fantasy, Troy was quickly replacing all of her go-to guys. She couldn't even picture Liam Hemsworth anymore. He was sex personified, with a body built for sin and mouth made for pleasure, and good God, she wanted more of him, even knowing what a huge mistake it would be to give in to the lust burning between them...which is why she'd run from his front door. It had been pure self-preservation on her part, because if he'd opened that door again she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist him, or where another kiss like that might lead.

Then again, the shameless part of her that was attracted to Troy was very curious to discover what might happen between them if she allowed his lips on hers again, the possibilities were endless.

She shook the stream of thoughts from her head as she slipped into a black dress that hit her knees. She stood in front of the mirror and attempted to see herself from every angle. Yes, it looked appropriate from the front, but what if she had to dip down and retrieve a pencil. Would the seam ride up tastefully, or will it scream out _yee-haw_?

"Ella, Coffee!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Be right down," she said deciding to replace the black dress with pants and a blouse. No danger with fitted wool trousers.

She raced down the stairs fully changed, ready for work and finally in a state of calm when she came to an abrupt stop at the kitchen doorway.

There he was. Like rodent, she couldn't get rid of. Troy's lower body was visible as he tinkered with something under the sink. The sight of him shocked her into a stunned silence.

"Morning honey," her mom held out a cup of coffee and Gabriella eyed her quizzically as she took the mug.

"The sink had a drip, Troy said he could take care of it for me." Her mother side with a smile.

Gabriella looked back at the man on the floor and for a moment, funny how her mother saw Troy the way everyone else did— tall, handsome, innocent guy next door with thick brown hair and a perfect smile— but it was a mirage, a fictional oasis that disappoints as she got closer and remembered that the image of this man belonged to a dangerous, whiskey drinking, kissing bandit.

"Having a case of the Mondays?" he asked, his tone suspicious of her inspection.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She muttered before urging her legs to propel her into the safety of the Livingroom.

Her mother follows with her own cup of coffee, her eyes still on the man in the kitchen as she leans forward to whisper to Gabriella. "Do you think he has any skin left that's not tattooed?"

Gabriella almost chokes on her coffee. "Mom!"

"What?" her mother asked innocently. "You would know better than I would?"

At that, Gabriella's eyes widen, "Why would I know that?" she hadn't seen him naked or anything.

Her mother shrugged, "You've seen up close without a shirt on."

Gabriella forced herself to breathe. "That doesn't mean I know." She downed the rest of her coffee as quickly as she could manage. While her mother went on about the plumbing problems she was having in the upstairs bathroom.

"If you need someone to take a look, Thomas knows a plumber."

"Oh no," her mother waved a hand. "I wouldn't want to brother Thomas, I know he's busy. Besides Troy doesn't mind helping out and I can repay him with homecooked meals. Isn't that right, Troy?"

"I love your cooking," he responded from the kitchen.

Of course he does. "Right," Gabriella nodded. "Well, I need to go to work. I'll see you when I get home later, love you, mom."

"Have a good day dear."

The sound of the front door closing made him relax a little. He wasn't sure what to expect from his favorite little brunette. She was so fucking hot when she was all fired up. And that made him think of all that blazing energy erupting between them in the bedroom. He was certain the push-pull friction they'd been engaging in for years now would coalesce into the wildest, steamiest, tear-each-other's-clothes-off frenemy sex in the history of fucking. Or at least in _his_ history of fucking.

Too bad it would be nothing more than a fantasy for his spank bank.

"I wish she would just take the car," Maria mumbled as she comes back into the kitchen. "She drives me insane on that bike of hers."

"You know Ella, she's a tough girl." He shifted on his back as he reattached the pipe he'd cleaned out. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm a mother, there's always something to worry about."

At that, he laughed. "I can only imagine what that's like."

The room went quiet and for a moment he thought she might have left. He shifted from his position to look up and find Maria frowning at him. Confusion followed by a sense of guilt washed over him just as he thought about his response.

Well. Shit.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly giving the pipe one last turn before getting up. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I know," she said placing a hand over her heart. A look of concern etched in her forced smile. "They would be so proud of you."

"Yeah," Troy wiped his hands on his jeans. "I'm sure they would."

Maria handed him a rag from the countertop and he took it, doing a better job at wiping his hands clean. A familiar sadness shifted inside him for the loss of his mother. Then followed a stream of memories. Of all the nights when she sat at the living room table putting puzzles together while she waited for Kelsi or him to come home from a night out.

She always looked so small in her pink robe, sitting at the table with a cup of tea. At the time, he'd been irritated by her constant snooping and questions. Now he'd give just about anything to walk through his front door and hear her ask how his night was.

He swallowed hard. Pushing the memories down deep inside. "The sink shouldn't drip anymore."

"Oh, you're good! Can I make you something to eat?" Maria asked as she opened her refrigerator.

He smiled as he turned on the faucet and watched the pipes below for any dripping. "You know I love your cooking Ms. Montez."

"Words every woman yearns to hear," she took out some ingredients from the fridge and he shut off the faucet.

"Anything else you want me to look at while I'm here?"

Maria sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, there's always the guy Thomas knows." He said placing the rag over his shoulder with a smirk.

Maria rolled her eyes, "That boy has someone to call for everything. Heaven forbid he do anything to get one of those suits of his dirty."

"Be nice," Troy said with a smile. "Just because I spoil you doesn't mean everyone else will," he teased.

"You shouldn't travel so much," she said pointedly as she laid out all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "You sure you don't wanna stick around, get married and have a few little ones that I can spoil rotten?"

He laughed making his way over to the fridge to retrieve the jug of orange juice. "Only if you agree to marry me."

With a laugh, she blushed. "Troy Bolton, you behave yourself."

His phone chimed and he placed the orange juice on the table so he could pull out his phone. Kelsi's name flashed on his screen. He tapped the message attached.

 _Open mic night at Trix's. Bring your guitar._

Gabriella let out a shaky breath as she walked through the entrance of Trix's. Thomas had sent her a text message about meeting up for drinks after work. Which was probably a blessing in disguise since they needed to talk. She'd been back and forth about telling him the truth about the other night. About the kiss.

Or maybe she shouldn't. Maybe that kiss meant nothing at all. Just a random occurrence between two adults.

 _You taste every bit as sweet as I remember._

"Jack and coke please," she said as soon as she gotten to the bar. Resting her blazer and bag on the back of the stool. She needed liquid courage to get her through this conversation with Thomas. She'd been avoiding him all weekend and he'd just assumed she was upset about the dinner he'd missed.

If only he knew.

"Hey there beautiful," Thomas's voice was soft as he placed a kiss on her cheek and came to sit on the barstool next to hers. "How was your day?"

"Alright," Gabriella said nervously. "I mean there was this one patient who I couldn't make happy to save my life but, Dr. Rhett keeps telling me people will come around." Eventually.

"And they will, you'll see." Thomas gave her knee a gentle squeeze then motioned for a beer from the bartender. "I happy you decided to meet up," he said a little quietly. "Wasn't sure how long the cold shoulder was going to last this time."

 _This time._ A frown pulled at her lips and she twisted the ring on her finger. "Listen," she paused for a moment, not sure how to bring up what she was feeling. "We have to talk about this."

"That doesn't sound good," he laughed as he took his drink from the bartender. "Geez Ella, I know you're pissed about the other night but we talked about this already. What else is there to say?"

"No, _we_ didn't talk about it. You talked about it."

"Really?" he said a little annoyed. "Because it sounded it a lot like you on the phone."

"I already told you I don't want a big wedding. I don't want to plan a wedding like that. It's too much work and you keep saying you're going to help—"

"I am helping. I gave you a list of venues, I've responded to all your text messages about the wedding planner and I even arranged for Troy to help you with the music."

"Who you then just ditched me with," Gabriella said exasperatedly. A small part of her was still seething over Troy's comments about priorities. Possibly because the way he said it reminded her of Kelsi, or maybe it was the disappointment in his eyes when he said it, but it bothered the hell out of her.

Troy didn't know how her and Thomas's relationship functioned- yet he'd made a split-second judgment about Thomas's priorities, her moral compass and then he went and kissed her.

"It's embarrassing," Gabriella said quietly. "My own fiancé let me go to dinner with another man."

"What?" he questioned, a little shocked.

"Yeah… you invited him to come out with us and then you just ditched us. It felt like I was on an awkward first date. Especially after your reaction to my outfit?"

"Is that what your so upset about?" he squinted. "Because of an outfit?"

"Well, I did wear it for you."

"I never asked you too."

"I know that," she said a little louder than necessary, earning a few looks from others around them.

"Ella, what the hell?" he asked, clenching his jaw a little. "You're being weird."

Gabriella sighed, "I just thought, that maybe we would spend the evening together. Maybe drive out to that old spot where the kids used to park or something."

Thomas made a face. "Why on earth would we drive up there? That spots for teenagers."

Feeling a twinge of embarrassment, she shrugged. "I don't know, don't you just want to do _things_?" she said with an emphasis on the last word. "You seem to act like living apart doesn't bother you."

"Is this about sex?" he asked in a hushed tone.

 _Kill me now._ Gabriella glanced around before glancing back at Thomas. "No. It's not about sex, I just want to spend time with you. I don't want to get all dressed up and then get dumped on some other guy." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Did it even bother you that we went out without you?"

A sudden confusion came over Thomas's features. "You're upset with me because I let you go have fun with your friends and didn't ask you twenty questions?"

"No," she let out a frustrated sigh, "You just don't understand how it makes me feel. You hardly know Troy at all … yet you had no problem leaving us alone all night."

He hesitated a moment, as though contemplating the situation. "Are you a big girl, Gabriella?"

She picked at her fingernail, then scrunched her shoulders nervously. "Yes."

"You shouldn't be worried about being alone with Troy. The man has enough problems of his own to even be thinking about those kinds of things."

 _"_ Excuse me?" Gabriella brow quirked up.

"Don't be like that. You know what I meant."

Gabriella frowned. "Clearly I don't."

"Honey," Thomas said placing his beer on the bar. "The bottom line is that I trust you. You've never given me any reason not to. You make your decisions, and I make mine. That's what I love about us. I don't want to be one of those couples that can't make decisions without the other. I'm secure enough in my manhood to trust the woman I love."

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of her feelings. _Tell him about the kiss._ She opened her eyes to find Thomas watching her intently.

"Are we good?"

"I need to tel— "

"Guys!" Kelsi squealed as she came up from behind Thomas, "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here tonight!"

"Kelsi?" Gabriella's eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Open mic night," she said motioning up to the small stage across the bar where a bunch of tables were already set up. Groups of people lounged around, enjoying an evening cocktail. "I'm so excited to see you guys."

Gabriella nodded still a little shocked and leaned forward to give Kelsi a hug.

"Are you performing?" Thomas asked.

"No, but I forced Troy to go up. I think it would be good for him you know, being on stage solo, without the band."

"Troy's here?" Gabriella said nervously, her eyes darting to Thomas who looked nonchalant by the news.

"Yeah, he's in back messing around with his guitar." Kelsi smiled. "I'm so happy you guys are here, I've already been approached by one bimbo who was fishing about Troy. Amazing how some things never change."

Guilt twisted in her gut. "You didn't kill her, did you?" She asked half jokingly.

"Worst, I told her he had a situation," Kelsi said cheekily as she gestured down below. "Probably won't be cleared up for another week or two."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "You're horrible."

Kelsi shook her head. "It's like being back in high school all over again."

"Well," Thomas smiled, "We better not leave you alone then." He pushed off the bar stool and nudged Gabriella, "Come on, let's go get a table so we can watch the show."

 _Great._ This was exactly how she'd rehearsed the conversation going tonight. _Way to really lay it all out there._ She lifted her drink and took a long sip, drowning out the buzz of the bar as she followed Kelsi and Thomas to a small table closer to the stage.

"How's the house coming along?" Thomas asked as soon as they settled at a table.

"I think he's reaching out to a realtor soon." Kelsi shrugged. "It's going to be so weird when it sells. I can't imagine never being there again."

"Maybe you won't have too?" Thomas offers with a smile. "We're thinking of putting in an offer."

"We are?" Gabriella's brows rose in surprise.

"Why not," Thomas shrugged. "You love that house."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gabriella said carefully as she looked over at Kelsi. "Wouldn't it be weird?"

Kelsi shrugged, "I'd be okay with it, at least it would stay in the family."

Thomas nodded, "See, not weird at all."

The three of them were quiet for a while. She glanced up at Thomas catching his eyes as he watched her carefully. As if trying to read her. Afraid of what was in her eyes she shifted and glanced towards the stage. She took a sip of her drink, watching the man on stage singing "The Man Who Wants You" by Amos Lee at the top of his voice.

The few people in the bar erupted in applause as the man on stage finished up. Kelsi took a breath and sat up straighter in her chair. "Troy should be next."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair as she watched the man on stage pack up. For a while, the small crowd murmured to themselves and Kelsi and Thomas discussed his job at Cross and Associates. She nodded a few times along with Thomas as he spoke about their plans for their careers. The laid-out map of their lives and how much he was looking forward to the wedding.

He said all the right things, all the things you would want the man you're in love with to say about your future together. About how he had plans to take care of you and provide for his family. Only… she didn't want to be taken care of, didn't need to be provided with anything. She wanted something else.

A noise from the stage caught her attention and she looked up and saw Troy in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. He shifted on the stool getting comfortable as he settled the guitar on his lap.

"Hey everyone," he said into the microphone. The audience hushed into a dull murmur, the sounds of glasses hitting against tables and clinking against each other were all that could be heard. "My sister made me come in tonight." He smirked then shrugged his shoulder. "Well, she didn't try all that hard, just told me where and when to bring my guitar."

"You're welcome!" Kelsi hollered out.

Troy's eyes shifted towards their table and for a moment he seemed a little surprised to see them, but as soon as the discomfort appeared, it was gone.

"She's bossy but I love her." He said into the microphone sending Kelsi a wink. "My mom, God bless her soul, always told me that rock in roll was going to get me into trouble. And boy, was she right about that."

People in the crowd chuckled.

"She also told me that as long I checked in every so often with the man upstairs it wouldn't be so bad. Turns out she was right about that too." He shifted once more and strummed a few notes on the guitar. "So, this is me, checking in."

He strummed a few more cords, nodding along to the music.

"God, I'm down here on my knees, Cause it's the last place left to fall, Beggin' for another chance, If there's any chance at all, That you might still be listenin', Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me."

He really was magic.

The precision of his fingers and the dance of muscles in his arms made him a visual work of art. The strum of his guitar filled the bar, and his voice caressed everyone with a gentleness that caught her so off guard, she had to physically remember to take a breath.

She swallowed hard. It was just a song. A cover of an old Chris Young song she'd heard playing on the radio when she was studying for her exams. But the way he made the song his own, the way he slowed the song down and took his time with melody. The way he asked for forgiveness as if he really was talking to God.

He was so passionate about his music. The song washed over her, sad and hopeful in equal measures.

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered. The noise of it all snapped her from her panicked thoughts. Her eyes shifted towards the man on stage who was graciously accepting the attention, his eyes flickered through the crowd, and for a brief moment, his blue eyes met hers and the spark she felt in her body was undeniable.

Later that night Troy and Kelsi sat in his kitchen with a large meat lover's pizza. When he'd gotten off stage he'd met up with her at her table and after a few rounds of drinks Gabriella and Thomas had wandered off on their own. Which was probably for the best.

Kelsi let out a sigh as she picked up another slice. "Didn't that feel amazing. You were incredible."

"Thanks, it did feel amazing," Troy said before taking another bite. It wasn't a lie. He had enjoyed himself tonight. If he was honest with himself, it had felt incredible to play for a small crowd. The intimacy, and conversations, to have it all mean something again.

But he wasn't about to share that bit with Kelsi. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to get her hopes up. Not when he, himself had no idea what he was going to do. Kissing Gabriella had been a mistake. It hadn't made any of the longing or memories go away. It seemed to only make them stronger. And the way she was clinging on to Thomas all night had only cemented the fact that he needed to keep his distance.

"Thomas asked about the house," Kelsi said quietly, her eyes glanced around their old kitchen. An odd expression on her face he couldn't read. "Think he'll actually buy it?"

Troy hoped not, but there wasn't really an argument against it if it happened. "Would it bother you if he did?"

Kelsi picked at her pizza a little. "I always imagined we'd raise a family here. I guess I've spent so much time thinking about it, it's just hard to picture someone else doing it."

"Gabriella isn't just someone else." He said quietly.

"Sometimes…I don't know what that girl is thinking." Kelsi let out a sigh. "I don't know. Them being back here, and having to spend time with them as a couple again." Kelsi shook her head. "She could do better."

At that, his ears perked up. "Why? Something about the prince, not so charming?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "He's an okay guy, just not the best fit for her. Gabriella's already a smart independent person. She doesn't need a man to take care of her, she just needs a man who's going to be there for her. Thomas isn't the wrong guy for her he's just…safe."

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them, Kelsi," he said before taking another bite.

"You don't," she countered with a raised brow.

He chewed carefully as he lowered his slice. He swallowed, "that's different. I have handlers and managers." Despite having to let them go recently due to lack of funding.

"Is it?" Kelsi argued.

Troy let out a sigh, "I don't want to fight with you tonight."

"Who says I want to fight?" she said defensively.

He turned away from her and grabbed two paper towels from the roll. "I always thought they'd be here. That I'd come back for the holidays and shit, and nothing would change. Dad would still be screwing up the Christmas lights and mom would be going berserk over the pumpkins each Halloween. Hell, even I thought you and Ryan would have a kid by now."

"Sounds nice," she said taking one of the paper towels from him.

"Mm." He paused. "After I was over touring and had made some money, I was going to buy one of those places on the lake. Settle down."

"Here? Not out in California?"

"Nah," Troy shook his head. "It was always going to be here." He let out a low sigh. "I had everything figured out."

"You know," Kelsi said quietly. "I've heard that most people have three different careers over their lifetime."

"Do they?"

"Maybe playing in the band was just your first one."

"Are you serious? You want me to just give it up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Hock the guitars and what, get a job at Burger King making fries?"

"I don't want—"

"Because I can really see that working out just fucking great for me, Kelsi. Then I'd always be here, just around for everyone else's convenience." He chucked the crumbled-up paper towel off to the side.

"Troy." The muscles in Kelsi jaw tighten.

"Want to know the difference between me and you, Kelsi?"

She didn't say a word.

"Your dream is living a life just like mom and dad. You idolize them so much that you don't even know what that life was, just this rose-colored image you have of it in your head."

"That so?"

"Christ. You know it is." He couldn't keep the laugh from his voice.

She looked away from him her lips pressed in a tight smile.

"But my dream…mine." With this, he tapped himself squarely in the center of his chest. "It was a little bigger."

Silence followed. For a good minute, he just stared at the pizza on the table, amazed by his own outburst.

"Okay. I'm sorry for saying something that upset you." she paused, taking a deep breath. "That was obviously insensitive of me, given everything you're going through."

He remained quiet.

"What I meant to say was that there might be other jobs in music that would work for you that you might love just as much."

Well, shit.

Kelsi leaned forward. "I am not your enemy, Troy. I care a hell of a lot about you." She shook her head. "the way you just spoke to me is not okay. How dare you say that my hopes for the future are less important than yours. That I'm some kind of naïve little girl playing make-believe."

"Kelsi—"

"I'm not finished, you asshat."

Troy's eyes widen and he crossed his arms forcing himself to remain silent. She was quiet for a moment as if thinking about her next words carefully. Then she sighed.

"Actually, I am finished."

"Okay."

"I'm going home," she said looking down at the half-eaten pizza. "I think it's for the best."

She hopped down from her stool and grabbed her bag from the counter.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped cold. Her lips still pressed in that angry thin line. It reminded him of their mother's scowl, the one she wore when she was annoyed with something but wouldn't say what.

"Is that it?"

His shoulders rose and fell. "Does there need to be more?"

"I'm not sure."

He let out a sigh and came around the island to stand in front of her. "You're right. I was an asshat."

"Yeah, you were." A small smiled pulled at her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Troy shook his head. "Am I ever going to not piss you off?"

"Probably not," Kelsi said with a laugh. "Honestly, it's probably the one thing other than music you're really good at."

"They were right you know," Troy said with a sigh, "Mom and Dad, about us needing each other."

Kelsi nodded slowly. "We're all each other has."

He nodded as well. Then without warning, she lunched forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated for a moment and then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and held on to her as tight as he could. No matter how annoying or unsolicited her advice and nagging was, she was his family and he loved her.

Later that night after Kelsi had gone home he took the pizza box out back to the trash. Then spent some time cleaning out the pantry, stopping only to check his phone to see if Chad had contacted him about the deal with Hamilton. There'd been no word for a few days, and Troy's shoulders fell.

Staying here another week would only be trouble. His thoughts turned to Gabriella, she was an interesting woman. An admirable woman. He glanced outside the kitchen window at the house next door. He wondered what she was doing.

Backing away from the window he tried to shake the thought from his head. He made his way into the living room and reached for his guitar.

Gabriella made him laugh, and she made him think, and she got him out of his own head. She also made him want things he probably shouldn't be wanting if he ever planned on getting out of this town. He was in no state to start a relationship with someone.

 _She's getting married, you idiot._

He picked at the guitar, fiddling with a harmony that had been sitting in the back of his head for a few days now. Just for fun, he dropped down a key, and suddenly a couple other ideas he had fell into place. He played until the notes ran out, then went over it again, listening and feeling his way through the music.

Just as he picked up a pen and made some notes on a nearby napkin the lights flickered. Once, twice and then they were out. The hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen stopped and silence filled the room. "Son of a bitch," he murmured.

He put the guitar to the side and made his way back to the kitchen where he'd left his phone. He used his phone's flashlight to make his way down into the basement. After a few tries with the breakers, nothing happened.

"Shit," Troy grumbled as he made his way back up the stairs. He looked out the kitchen window and seen his neighbor's house unusually dark as well. He better go and check on the girls.

He hesitated for a moment. They weren't really his responsibility. He shouldn't be the one coming to check on them. It should be Thomas. And who knows, maybe Thomas was already there. Maybe he'd already gone down to the basement and checked on things.

The thought of it made him grunt. Then before he knew what he was doing, he made his way out the back door and hopped the small fence between their properties. He went up to the side of the house holding a hand up to see into the kitchen. No one. He went around the house and retrieved the small key from its hiding place above the door and let himself inside.

"Maria?" he called out. "Ms. Montez, you home?" he turned on his phone and used the flashlight feature shedding light on the empty living room.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice greeted him in the darkness from the stairs. His eyes, against his better judgment, shifted so he could get his fill of her body. She was wearing a t-shirt that hung on her until about mid-thigh. That wild mane of hers braided and off to the side.

"How did you get in here?" she held up a hand to block the light from his phone.

He mumbled an apology and lowered his phone. "You and your mom alright?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"The power went out," she said after a moment, "And mom's asleep upstairs."

"Oh." He nodded turning off his phone's flashlight and sending the Livingroom into darkness. She watched as he made his way to the window and glanced at the darkened houses across the street. "Looks like the whole block is out."

"Great." Her tone was flat. So much for her twilight marathon. She came over to where he was standing to look out the window as well. He smelled like pizza and light remnants of the bar from earlier this evening.

"My sentiments exactly." He looked away from the window taken aback for a moment when he noticed she'd moved.

The thought that she could startle him at all made a smile pull at her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I should light some candles or something."

"And I should probably be going."

Neither one them moved.

"Troy?" She whispered looking up at his eyes and noticing that he was keeping his eyes trained on the window. As if the image of their neighbors darkened houses where the most fascinating subject matter on earth.

"Troy?" she said again a little louder.

His eyes met hers in the dark. The shift of his attention made her inhale sharply. Honestly, it was hard to meet his eyes. The expression on his face and the way he held his body, the emotion in his eyes. Her world was so colored when it came to him. Even in the dark every detail so was vivid and real. He shouldn't have that power. It would have been so much easier to leave him otherwise.

And to think at one point, she genuinely believed she loved Thomas. What an idiot. She didn't have a fucking clue about love. She understood like and lust, things along those lines. But the rest, it was all an abyss, a big black hole, and she couldn't see the bottom. Couldn't even begin to fathom the depths of it. What she did know as that inside of her, there lived a big ball of emotion to do with her neighbor Troy.

"We should talk."

Troy huffed. "That sentence never ends well for the guy,"

"Do you want a drink?"

His brow rose, "Where's Thomas?"

She shrugged, "Probably at home, maybe at the office."

He thought about it for a moment, his eyes glancing around the darkened living room. "Sure, if we do this, a drink sounds like a good idea."

She let out a relieved sigh and she made her way over to the cabinet to retrieve the whiskey and two glasses.

"Do you remember the first time you got drunk?" he said sitting down on the couch.

She thought for a moment. Remembering the night, she and Kelsi had gone to one of Sharpay's end of the year summer celebrations. "I vaguely remember being drunk for the first time. I remember waking up and thinking I was going to die."

"You fell asleep thinking you were going to die," he shook his head. "You both got so hammered that night, Kelsi called me because you guys were locked in the bathroom."

Gabriella huffed. "Sounds like us."

Troy laughed, "I ended up taking my date home early that night just so I could go get you guys." He smiled at the memory. "You were both sloppy drunk and convinced you were going to die. I had to sneak you guys inside and up into Kelsi's room without anyone finding out."

Gabriella handed him a glass with three fingers of whiskey then poured her own. "I'm sorry about that."

Troy shrugged. "Big Brother duties. Besides I couldn't just let you guys get caught."

Gabriella leaned back on the couch bringing her feet up and tucking them underneath her. She thought about it for a moment. "I think the first time I had whiskey I was at one of your parties."

Troy smirked, "Against my better judgment probably, Kelsi always begged me to let you girls stay for those."

"How kind of you," she murmured.

"I know." Troy's lips pulled into a smile as he watched her in the dark. His eyes shifted lower and rested on her bare thigh. He probably couldn't see the boy shorts she was wearing underneath and the idea of him wondering if she had anything on underneath made her shift from the tingles of awareness.

 _I wish he would kiss me again_. The thought sprung up out of nowhere and she tried to shove it back in the box. But there's no use in trying to deny it.

"I really liked the song you sang tonight."

"I take it, you own a few of my CD's?"

"You might want to say that, not like Kelsi gave me much of choice." She smiled warmly. "She's proud of you, you know."

"I know."

"If I was being honest, so am I."

"Is that right?" he said quietly, his eyes focused on hers, then momentarily dropping to her lips.

Their bodies naturally seemed to gravitate toward each other. The pull of one messed-up heart to another. She watched him warily, unsure of what to do about the way he was staring at her. "Yeah," she whispered.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She lifted her glass for liquid courage, welcoming the warm burn. After a moment she finally said, "You kissed me."

"I did. In fact, if I recall you kissed me back."

"I did not."

"You did."

Gabriella shook her head, "Fine whatever," she paused for a moment. "Why did you do it?"

The corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk and she almost hated how smug he looked about her question. "Because I wanted to."

"So, what?" she said a little caught off guard. "That was just a spur of the moment thing for you?" Of course, it was. She'd been stupid to think otherwise. Troy Bolton was Troy freaking Bolton. He didn't need reasons to do things, he just did them. Life, consequences or others be damned.

"Wanting to kiss you?" he asked staring at her intently. "No, that's always been there. Like any good melody in a song, you just sort of get used to it. Can't ever imagine what the words were like without it."

Her skin broke out into goosebumps. "What does that mean?"

"It just means I like kissing you."

"Or that you just like kissing in general."

"No."

He reached for her drink and set it down on the coffee table with his own. Before she could protest he leaned forward into her personal space. An intimate approach, one with intent, and when she realizes she was backed against the other side of the couch, her heart rate attempted a Guinness world record.

Hummingbirds had nothing on her.

She looked up to see his face and even then, she didn't see much. His features were indecipherable. Was he annoyed? Turned on? She nearly laughed at the second option, but then his gaze flicked to her lips and the thought of laughter died on the spot.

He bent low and her stomach flipped. For some incomprehensible reason, she wondered if he would, in fact, kiss her again. Had he read her thoughts? Had she said it out loud?

"What are you doing?" she asked, regretting it instantly. Her voice shaky and raspy with a sudden want.

He loomed over her as he raised a hand to her throat. For a horrible second, she wondered if he would strangle her, but his fingers brush across her collarbone instead. Gently. Painfully.

"If you come any closer, I'll scream," she warned.

"I don't think you will."

They were quiet for a moment, both of them staring at each other in the dark. Their breathing quick. "I'm going to kiss you," he whispers.

"Okay," she whispers back to him. Because for life of her she can't come up with a good reason not to let him kiss her.

His lips brushed against her. Such a soft touch. Up and down in the tiniest of motions, he grazed his mouth against hers. It was sweet, lovely, and a little weird. She'd never been kissed like this. Every part of her wanted to press forward, to push for more. But at the same time, what he was giving her was so good. To rush him and his artistry would have been wrong.

His breath warmed her face and his fingers reached for her hands, intertwining with hers. She held herself perfectly still while he gently rubbed his lips against hers, doing what he wanted. The tip of his nose nudged her cheek, time and again and her chest leaned against his. His kisses were hypnotizing.

When his lips opened a little, just enough to softly kiss her bottom lip, she swore she swooned. Over and over he kissed her lips, first the top then the bottom, the sides and the corner from where her smile started. No part was left untouched. Her smile grew wider, her nipples hard and her insides tingled with a want for him.

He drew back slightly, a small frown on his lips. "We have a problem."

She didn't say a word for a moment, she just looked down at his chest feeling an urge pull him to her again. "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled, "Hardly," he tone was soft and warm as his hand came up to push a stray hair back. "Cheating isn't my thing. I promised myself I would never knowingly do that to anyone."

Her eyes darted up to his. "I've never cheated before. In fact, the last time I kissed anyone who wasn't Thomas, it was you."

At that, he smiled. His thumb gently rubbing her bottom lip. "He's the better man for you, Ella."

"So that's it?"

"You picked him, sweetheart." His voice was a whisper but she could sense the hurt in his voice. The thought that she hurt him, even a little bit was so outrageous when he was the one who had stomped on her heart so long ago.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," her voice broke on the last word and she closed her eyes for a moment. "You made me look like a damn fool."

"How have I ever made you look like a fool?" He wasn't angry, and he wasn't emotional, but there was something in his voice that was somewhere in the middle.

She pulled in a breath, then looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Seriously, Troy."

He lifted her face up with his index finger under her chin, his eyes narrowed. "Talk to me."

"After our kiss," she said quietly, suddenly feeling all the emotions of a broken eighteen-year-old girl crashing onto her shoulders. "I saw you with a girl, out in front, I thought you saw me, but—"

He suddenly closed his eyes, then made a noise deep in the back of his throat, cutting her off. His head fell back to his shoulders, and he made a sound that could have been a laugh or a cough. "That," he whispered. "That." But this time it was with a hint of amusement. He was quiet for a moment, then he lifted his head to look at her, his blue eyes brilliant even in the faint light of night, as he stared straight into her soul. "I'm a jealous man, Gabriella," he finally stated, as though that simple sentence was all that was needed.

She searched his face, trying to understand what he meant, but he continued.

"I wanted to make you jealous too."

She shook her head, not comprehending why he would do that, but then she replayed the afternoon over in her head and she remembered. She covered her mouth with a hand and her throat when dry. "You saw Thomas kiss me, didn't you?"

He didn't respond, but the look in his eyes told her that was exactly what happened. "Oh, my God."

"Gabriella…" but he said it in a way that dismissed their past. He said it in a way that said it didn't matter.

But it did. "When he kissed me, I was shocked, but I let it happen. Partially because I was young and didn't know how to push him away. He was my friend. One of my best friends and I didn't want to hurt him. And partially because I wanted to know if kissing him felt even half as good as it felt kissing you. It didn't. It never did—"

He shifted on the couch putting some space between them. "If he didn't kiss you like I did, if you didn't feel with him the way you did with me, why were you still with him when you came back? Why are you still with him nine years later?"

She shifted uncomfortably because he was asking the hard questions. Asking the questions, she'd asked a thousand times but never let herself answer.

"I don't know…"

He shook his head, as though saying her answer wasn't good enough.

"Because…" she continued. "He's good to me and he's my friend. I didn't want to hurt him. He's just… I mean everything was easier, comfortable, and I didn't want our relationship to end…" her words trailed off, and she looked up at him through tear-laced lashes. "It wasn't until being back here, with you that I really had any doubts."

He cupped the side of her face, sending her pulse racing. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The world stood still. Her heart stuttered in her chest. She forgot to breathe. Then his mouth moved against hers and heat exploded in her belly and breast and between her thighs. In that fraction of a second, she knew how it would be between them—hot and wild and desperate.

It was too much. Too fast, too real, too confronting. She barely had a moment to think before his hands gathered her up pulling her on top of him so she was now straddling him. Her hands on his shoulders. He was so warm, she felt his touch everywhere on her body. His hand on her bare skin ignited a fire inside her and she shifted her hips. Her lips parted on a surprised gasp when she found him hard beneath her, and he didn't hesitate to sweep his tongue inside her so he could thoroughly taste her. he was hotter and sweeter than she could have imagined, and as the kiss intensified, even more, she gripped his shoulders and a small moan escaped the back of her throat.

Suddenly there was audible pop and the house came alive with beeps and clicks as appliances were awoken from slumber. Gabriella jerked away from his lips, her eyes focused at the stairs, listening for her mother. Knowing that if she were to come downstairs there was no way she'd be able to explain what was happening.

"Ella," Troy gently shift his hips beneath her and she felt his erection press against her again. Her eyes shifted and she looked down at Troy who was looking up at her curiously.

"You should go," she said moving to get up.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She said once on her feet and moving away from him. "You need to go."

"Alright," Troy held his hands up in surrender. "I'm leaving."

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest as she let out a long breath trying to get a hold of herself and the guilt overturning in her gut. She turned away from him so he couldn't read the insecurities on her face. Right now, they were out there for everyone to see, and she couldn't put them away, because, for the first time in nine years, she began to question what she was doing with her life. With Thomas. If she could feel so much for a man she hadn't seen in half a decade, how could she even think about a future with Thomas?

Thomas. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought of him. He was honest, hardworking and didn't deserve this. This needed to stop. Whatever this was, whether curiosity or an unfulfilled girlhood fantasy. It would end here. She wouldn't risk their relationship. She wouldn't risk her heart.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force all the emotions from her body. But the fact was, a simple touch from Troy caused lightning bolts to shoot through her limbs. A simple touch from Troy made her ache for more. A touch from Troy wasn't easily forgotten.

"Oh my God," she murmured, struggling to keep the air in her lungs. "I really need you to leave, right now."

"Yeah," he said in a low murmur. "I got that."

She watched as he made his way towards the door. Her heart racing, beating so wildly she thought he might be able to hear it. But if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He didn't even turn around for one last look. He just opened the front door and walked out. Leaving her in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy rested on the door the moment it shut behind him. His body was exhausted from the emotional roller coast it had been on for the last twelve hours.

This entire situation was a mess. He knew the odds were stacked against them. That the smart thing to do was to be friends and let the idea of _them_ go. But what he realized just a few moments ago was that he never really let her go in the first place. Not in his mind, and not in his heart. For nearly nine years he'd lived with the pain and regret of losing her, of wishing that things had ended differently, of comparing every woman he'd been with to her only to find each and every one lacking.

He might have tried to bury the heartache in whiskey and music as deep as possible so he could get on with his life but being back home. Around her. Living in this house. The things he'd lost all those years ago were now staring him in the face.

He glanced around his living room, his guitar still on the coffee table where he'd left it.

His cell phone began ringing and he reached into his pocket, looking down at Chad's name flash across the screen. He shut his eyes in a brief moment of hesitation before he tapped the screen and answered the call.

"Hey."

"Hey, how soon can you get your ass back out here?" Chad's voice came over the line. The excitement in his tone.

"God, your timing sucks." Troy's head tipped back against the door and he stared at the ceiling. "When does the project start?"

"Hamilton's already rented out the studio time for next week. Wants to meet with both of us and talk about the project. I thought this was what you were waiting on? You've been texting me all week about how you needed to get out of there."

Troy lifted a hand to his temple. "I know what I said. But I need some more time. Something came up."

"Something came up?" Chad's voice was filled with disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"I might be."

"Troy, you're not making any sense right now."

No, he wasn't. He should walk away and forget about it now, but holding Gabriella again, just for a minute, had him tied up in knots. She couldn't leave things this way. He had to clear the air.

Maybe if he did that, he could forget about her for good.

Maybe he could finally throw away the old picture of her he had kept taped inside his guitar case.

Whatever had just happened he was going to get to the bottom of it. Even if it meant changing his plans and staying in town a little longer than he had expected. He wasn't leaving until she explained exactly what had just happened between them.

"Look…I just need a week; can you give me that?"

"Dude."

"I know." Troy leaned back against the door and before Chad could continue his bitch fit he hung up.

 _We should talk about last night._

The text message sat on her phone screen. The number unknown, but she knew who it was. It was Troy, and he wanted to talk about last night. Gabriella felt her stomach sink a little and she placed her cell face down on her desk.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk about last night. Last night she'd meant to only talk to him about that kiss, she hadn't planned on having a hot and heavy make-out session on her mother's old couch.

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and trying to take a moment to think about her options. She had to tell Thomas. That part she was sure. After one more battle of should she or shouldn't she, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Good afternoon, Cross and Associates, how may I direct your call?"

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip for a moment then let out a breath. "Thomas Grace, please."

She'd hardly been able to focus all morning. She could hardly call what happened last night a full-fledged affair. But whatever it was, it was enough to give her mini panic attacks about her relationship and sense of character. How could she let that happen again, kissing Troy was a huge mistake. If Kelsi ever found out what happened between she'd go ballistic.

And Thomas.

"Hold please," the operator said, sending Gabriella to elevator music while she rolled a pencil across her desk.

She was probably the worst person in the world. She'd betrayed his trust. She'd thrown everything about the last nine years in the trash and for what? For Troy Bolton. The man who made settling down seem like a felony. For fuck sake, the man had even said it himself. _He's the better man for you._

The music stopped and her stomach coiled deep inside and she worried her bottom lip. Thomas's voice came through the line, hurried and out of breath. "Thomas Grace," he answered, making her anxiety flair and her face to cringe with regret.

She'd caught him at a bad time, she was sure of it. "Hey, it's me." She whisper-replied.

"Gabriella." He lowered his voice and muffled the receiver. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Can I call you later? I really shouldn't be on the phone."

She bit her bottom lip, determined to get the words out. She glanced at the pencil on her desk. "We really need to talk tonight."

"What?" He questioned, a little shocked.

"Yeah… You see, something happened and I need to talk to you about it."

"So, you called me at work to tell me we need to talk?"

She frowned. "I didn't want you to make plans."

He hesitated for a moment. "Alright fine, meet me at the restaurant across the street from the firm. I'll do my best to make dinner."

"Thank you."

"Is that it?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, a low simmer of annoyance she had no right to feel towards Thomas bubbled under her skin. "Yes. Sorry to bother you at work."

"I'll see you later, around 7 and please leave your bike at the office. The last time we put it in the back of my car it left marks on the interior."

"Yes, of course."

He signed. "I really need to get back to work now. Are we good?"

She nodded. "Great."

"Okay, be safe baby. I love you."

"I love—" The line went quiet before she could finish. "you too" Gabriella softly placed the phone back on the receiver and sat in the silence of her office for another moment.

She was scum.

There was a knock on the door. A frowning Gina peeked inside, "Dr. Montez, we have three patients waiting in the lobby. Would you like me to reschedule them or will you be coming back from break soon?"

"I'm coming," Gabriella said hurriedly as she got up from her seat.

Kelsi was fierce in her element.

She could bark orders at her staff, which consisted of only Ryan and Troy these days, force Gabriella into trying on wedding dresses, something she tried desperately to get out of, work on restocking inventory and still find the time to bitch intermittently about Troy. The woman was a multitasking master.

"Mrs. Lane was very nice about lending me these dresses. Now, don't freak out, we're not looking for _the dress_ , just getting some ideas. How is that one?" Kelsi asked from outside bathroom.

"Have I told you how much I hate that you tricked me into doing this?" Gabriella said opening the door a faction as she peeked out into the back area looking for any witnesses.

Kelsi stood in the by the door in a jean skirt, black tang top and open brown flannel button up that was loosely hanging off one shoulder. "Please, the only way to get you into one of these was to trick you." Kelsi uncrossed her arms as she pushed the door open further. "Come on, let me see."

Gabriella let out a groan as she backed up from the door and allowed Kelsi to see the dress. It was an A-line wedding dress with a Watteau train.

"How does it feel?" Kelsi asked tilting her head to side as eyed the garment with curiosity. "Can you picture something like this, maybe more beading, or maybe less lace?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I'm standing here in a wedding dress." Gabriella said looking down at the fabric. There was so much of it. How did anyone where these things and not trip.

Kelsi brought a finger to her lip, "Definitely going to do a sweet heart neckline. Your boobs are to amazing to cover up."

Gabriella's eyes widen, "I'm not entirely comfortable with my cleavage being on display in the same room as Thomas's Grandfather," she said shifting uncomfortably as she looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink.

"We can make it tasteful," Kelsi said with smile. "Less Jessica Rabbit, more Kate Middleton."

"Hey Kelsi," Ryan's voice sounded from just outside. "Do we have any more of the Ernie Ball 2" Poly Pro Straps?"

"Shit," Kelsi cocked her hip to the side as she thought for a moment. "No, but I think we have a few D'Addario 2" Planet lock straps, same thing a little more money but mostly the same."

"Is it always this busy?" Gabriella asked placing hand over her stomach.

"Well," she said with a shrug. "Having a local celebrity being around kind of does the trick." Kelsi frowned. "Did you see the paper, that did this whole story about him working here at The Music Box and not one mention of me." She said with a huff. "I only own the damn place but hey, I can't play guitar and shimmy my hips around so?" She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Gabriella winced. "You're pretty damn impressive yourself Kelsi, don't let it get to you."

Kelsi let out a breath and smiled. "At least I have you," she said with a smile. "You're the only person who gets it."

A hundred bricks landed on Gabriella's shoulders. She knew exactly what Kelsi was trying to say. Because up until this a point, Gabriella was the only girl who didn't think the sun rose and fell on Troy.

Right now, she thought to herself. Right now, would be the perfect time to confess. To let it out. Right now, before it festered. But she couldn't. Instead, she forced a smile.

"Uh, Honey…" Ryan voice seemed hesitant from behind the door. "I don't know where they are."

"Be right there," Kelsi called out, "Try on the tea length one, maybe it's just the length. I'll be right back."

Before Gabriella could get a word out Kelsi was gone. At first, she wasn't sure about coming here. She wanted to just avoid everything Bolton all together. But then Kelsi sent an SOS text and Gabriella didn't have the heart to say no. So here she was, at The Music Box. Trying on wedding dresses. While the man she'd practically dry humped the night before stood on the sales floor talking to a pair of teenagers about guitar strings.

Once she'd stepped out of the dress she did her best to hang it up as nicely as possible back inside the garment bag. Her fingers pausing for a moment to touch the lace and beading. She waited for a feeling. Something she couldn't describe. She just knew she should feel something.

An image of Troy's hands spread across her back flooded her mind, followed by a faint memory of it's touch. The way it lit a fire inside her. Made her breath hitch as she wiggled in his lap. Feeling his erection against her. The tremble of her fingers caught her off guard and she pulled her hand away from the fabric as if it had burned her.

Then door opened.

"Shit!" Troy stumbled back a step, a hand clutching the door frame, eyes wide. "What the hell?"

Good question.

Gabriella quickly grabbed the other dress and held it over herself. Her mouth opened, closed and opened again. Language skills had apparently abandoned her. In total silence, they stared at each other.

"Hi." With a calm, she didn't even vaguely feel, she motioned towards her dress. "Do you mind?"

He blinked repeatedly, slowly looking her over. Even though she'd seen him topless multiple times being in front of him in her flouncy lingerie made her hesitate. So stupid. Especially given the shameless way she'd pounced on him the night before, it was much too late to be getting embarrassed. On the plus side, the corset Kelsi had shoved her into turned her extra bit of flesh into a fabulous hourglass. Something Troy definitely seemed to notice. And even though she wasn't seeking any sexy times, some honest male appreciation for her womanly assets felt nice.

"Sorry, not sorry," he mumbled with a sly smirk.

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Could you not be a pervert right now?"

"Can't help myself," he didn't meet her eyes due to still noticing her assets. Seemed her neighbor was a tit man.

"Troy." She said.

"Yup," he answered her boobs.

"You're staring."

"What?"

"My breast." She waved a hand around the pertinent parts of her anatomy. Though she was reasonably certain he already knew where they were. "These things, Troy. The baby feeders and pillows of sin. You're staring at them."

His startled gaze jumped to her face.

"I normally wouldn't mention it, but it's been a while now and I'm beginning to get a little uncomfortable."

"Shit," he muttered, as realization hit. He pulled the door closed so it was now between them.

Gabriella felt a blush creep onto her checks as she hurriedly put the new dress on. Once it was mostly on she pulled the door open coming face to face with him. The closeness made her breath hitch.

"I think you may have just given me a fetish for white lace," he said trying to hold back a smile.

The smile came slowly, despite his efforts. Strange, he smiled and the weight on her shoulders lightened. All of the doubt and darkness she'd been feeling faded. Maybe it was just her not feeling so alone, she wasn't sure. But it helped. "Can you do me up. It's vintage. No zipper."

He inhaled sharply and went to work. "What is it about buttons on dresses that make you want to rip them open like a savage."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as she reached to move her hair to the side. The butterflies in her stomach took flight.

"That looks amazing!" Kelsi's voice surprised her and her eyes flew open. "Troy, doesn't she look amazing?"

"Yup," He said, his tone a little more distant now that they weren't alone.

"Thomas isn't going to know what hit him."

A bucket of icy water would have been just as effective. Gabriella could hear the barely audible sigh from behind her.

"You know what? It's getting late." Gabriella said. "I should probably get back to the office. This morning was insane."

Kelsi's smile grew and her hands came up to her lips. "Oh my god. You're having a bride moment, aren't you?"

"A what?" she said taken aback.

Kelsi made a squealing sound as she rushed towards her to take Gabriella's hands in her own. "A bride moment. You're thinking about the wedding, I can totally tell. Your cheeks are flushed and there's a sparkle in your eye. You absolutely smitten." Kelsi giggled as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, and that's my cue to leave," Troy said walking past them. "I don't do giggles."

"Oh, don't be such a Grinch." Kelsi called over her shoulder.

"Ba-humbug." Troy muttered as he entered the sales room.

Gabriella swallowed hard as the disappointment of his absence settled over her. What was happening to her? She was getting married. She was literally standing in a wedding dress, promised to someone else and all she could think about was how much she wished things were different.

Images of her wedding day seemed so distant from now. The idea of walking down the aisle in her dress and veil almost impossible without the fear of looking for his face in the crowd. And what probably hurt the most, was the gut feeling that he wouldn't be there.

"Alright, turn around so we can get you out of that thing." Kelsi said as she moved behind her.

"So I've been thinking about the venue. I know Thomas wants an indoor reception but I know you really wanted an outside one. So I was thinking about the old firehouse down on 5TH. It has the cutest little yard area that would be perfect with a set of twinkle lights."

"Sounds great," Gabriella said, forcing her voice to sound normal.

"I was going to ask Troy to come with me later to check out it. He could get a better idea of the stage and dance floor situation then I could. You should join us."

"Oh, I can't," Gabriella shook her head. "Thomas and I have dinner plans and I don't want to cancel on him."

Kelsi sighed, "Alright no problem. Tell the hubby to be he owes me a drink later."

As soon as she was back in her normal clothes she came out onto the sales floor to spot Troy talking to an older gentleman about speakers and Kelsi at the counter working on the display case.

"Hey," Gabriella called out to Kelsi. "Thanks for the mini dress party, I'm going to head back to the office. I'll give you a call later tonight."

Kelsi nodded then paused, "Wait," she said holding out hand to stop her getaway.

Gabriella stopped coming back to the counter top and doing her best not to show her anxiety.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Gabriella answered quickly.

Kelsi gave her a look. "I mean with you and Thomas? I don't know it just felt like I was interrupting something last night and I wanted to make sure."

Gabriella's shoulders fell. "Oh that."

Kelsi frowned. "Was it the house thing?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It's not about the house."

"I mean, I really meant what I said. It wouldn't bother me one bit if you guys brought it." Kelsi smiled a little and shrugged. "In fact, a small selfish part of me hopes you do just so it wouldn't feel like we lost it."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Kelsi you are not selfish. I understand how you feel about the house, I really do. I almost grew up there myself." Gabriella paused for a moment. "I'm just not sure it would feel right for Thomas and me."

Kelsi nodded. "I get that," she said with a small frown. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, I guess I can't." Gabriella said softly with a reassuring smile.

Kelsi looked up and then sighed. "He's watching; quick, look like we're not talking about the house," Kelsi smiled and gave off a fake laugh.

Gabriella shifted and found Troy's eyes on them as he listened to the older man talking. She quickly averted her eyes.

"I swear, I don't know what his deal is lately," Kelsi said with a shrug. "He's so weird."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, he seems pretty business as usual to me." _Aside from the whole tongue down my throat episode._

"Not to me. But then, it's been years since he's been around." Kelsi explained as she worked on a display box with a variety of guitar picks. "Went to visit him on the Coast a few times. Things were always crazy busy. They'd be in the middle of recording or on their way to a gig. It's not like we really got the time to talk."

"That sucks."

Kelsi shook her head, "I can't blame him for it. Once we opened this place, my life revolved around it. I'm either here working or I'm at home catching up on sleep. Life just happens, you know?" She opened a new pack of guitar picks.

"Yeah." Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Since our parents passed, Troy's been even harder to get a hold of. I don't know, I guess most families grow apart, right?"

"I'm probably the wrong person to ask. It's always been just me and my mom. You and Troy are the closest thing to family I have beyond that."

"Well yeah, that and Thomas."

"Yeah." Gabriella let out a long breath. Thomas.

"God. I'm an awful friend. Okay, I'm going to stop talking so you can get out of here. Call me later night!"

"I will," Gabriella said pushing away from the display case and making her way to the door. She was only a couple of steps away from The Music Box when she heard him fall into step beside her. Her heart rate picked up and she clung to her purse a little tighter.

"What do you want Troy?"

"I want to talk to you," he said not hiding his annoyance. "You're not answering my text messages. But clearly you're answering your phone because one text from Kelsi and here you are."

"That's different and you know it. Troy, there is nothing to talk about." She said bringing her purse over to her other shoulder. "I'm engaged to someone else."

"That doesn't mean it's too late for us."

Gabriella stopped walking, and turned to face him. "Are you crazy? I was just trying wedding dresses five minutes ago."

He let out an unamused laugh. "I know that," he murmured softly. He brought a hand up to his hair and let out a sigh. "Ella, please. I just need to know what you want me to do here? I can't keep standing here with you. I can't just keep waiting—"

"Waiting? You? The infamous Troy Bolton waiting for me. That's rich."

A woman walking by slowed down to stare and Troy let out a slur as he took her elbow in his hand and urged her into a small alley away from the open street.

"Despite whatever you think, the truth is yes, when it comes to you, I have _always_ waited." Troy let out a breath. "And I would be lying if I didn't tell you that kissing you has probably been the first time in a long time I've ever felt like I can breathe again."

Gabriella inhaled sharply, a relief she hadn't expected rushing through her. He felt it too. Heart pounding, she opened her mouth to start telling him about her doubts. The reasons why they shouldn't do this. But his hand snaked out and grabbed her before she could form the words, pulling her into the space between him and the wall.

"Ella." His glance was so tender it stole her breath and her heart all over again. His lips lowered and he placed a kiss on her cheek, then her chin until he was peppering the nook of her neck in sweet touches.

She didn't argue, couldn't really. No matter the distance or the obstacles that had faced, Troy had always been on her mind; she had just hoped her feelings would fade with time. They hadn't, obviously, but it didn't matter now. There had never been a real future with Troy, and despite her own desires, she had already made promises to someone else.

Her hands slipped up against his chest, feeling hid solid frame beneath his t-shirt. She tried not to think about anything beyond Troy's hands stroking her back and kisses raining along her skin above the collar of her shirt. For just a little while, she didn't want to be responsible, levelheaded Gabriella Montez. She wanted to be Ella again.

"Ella, I want you. I want this and more. Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes lifting again to meet hers. Her vision blurred and she tried to turn away, but he caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I got the call," he said with a frown. "So yes, we do have something to talk about. I need to know if your gonna break my heart or if we're going to give this," he motioned between them, "if we're going to give this a shot?"

A sob escaped her lips and she lifted a hand to stifle it.

"Baby, please." He said his hand reach out to lower hers and he used his other to brush away the tear on her cheek. "This is nothing to cry over. Those SPCA commercials are something to cry over, but us?"

She couldn't help but smile a little.

They were both quiet for a moment, and she could feel tears threatening behind her eyelids again. "I have a fiancé."

"I know."

They stood there for the longest time, their soft breathing and meeting of their lips the only sounds in the silence.

When he finally did pull back, he said, "Are you going to tell him about last night?"

She paused. "I want to. It's the right thing to do. But Troy it's Thomas." she countered, lifting her eyes upward to avoid his gaze. "I can't just give up the last nine years of my life to be another girl in your headlines?"

Troy narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not what you are to me."

"Do I?" Gabriella's voice shook. "We barely know each other. And yes, the chemistry between us feels good but what's going to happen when that's over. When we have to grow up and face our lives."

"So, what? That's it. You're just going to shut the door on this. Not even give this a shot."

"Troy, you're asking me to leave my fiancé."

"And believe me, I wouldn't be asking it if I didn't want to be with you."

Her heart skipped an actual beat. "How would we make this work?" Gabriella asked. "You'll leave on tour for months, and when you come back, it will be for what? A weekend?"

"We'll figure it out. Maybe you could come on the road with me sometimes, too," he said but her expression must have given her doubt away because he let out a defeated sigh. "Why can't we concentrate on right now, and let the rest sort itself out?"

She bit her lip. Somehow, he was slipping through all her walls, one by one, and she had no idea how to bring them back up again. "Because that's not how I do things Troy. I can't just live in the moment like you can. I need more than that."

"Damn it, Gabriella." He said quietly. "The only reason you don't have the answer is that you're too scared to ask yourself the right question."

Her eyes met his and his eyes softened as he reached out a hand to touch her cheek. But in mid-reach, he stopped. "I'm not doing this," he said with a small frown. "I'm not this guy. I'm not the guy who's going to tell you what to do. That's Thomas's job. But I am the guy who going to let you in on something you don't seem to have figured out yet."

"Troy—"

"A woman who is as giving and as beautiful as yourself deserves someone who's gonna be there loving you back just as hard."

Her mouth went dry.

"You're right, I'm not looking stick around. But I'm also not leaving until I know what this is," he said quietly. Without another word, he left the small alley and headed back in the direction of The Music Box.

8 years ago

Familiar faces filled the downstairs great room in the Bolton's home. It was strange being back home under the circumstances. It was like a reunion of sorts. A sad one. Gabriella sniffled as she wiped another tear away. She needed to pull herself together for Kelsi.

None of this felt real. She felt like she was having an out of body experience and she was watching herself go through the motions. Jack and Lucile Bolton were gone. She now lived in a world without them.

Kelsi sat at the bar with Thomas and Taylor. Gabriella had excused herself because she knew she couldn't keep it together for another minute and she did not want to fall apart in front of Kelsi. She was on her way back to them when she noticed Troy. He was staring at her again. He'd stared at her throughout dinner. Not really stared, but she caught him looking a time or two. When she was buttering her roll, she caught him. And again, when she'd glanced up to look for the saltshaker.

Honestly, it sent tiny butterflies lose all throughout her belly. But at the same time, it made her think about their kiss from the year before. The kiss she still hadn't told Kelsi about.

The kiss that had the potential to ruin their friendship.

She tried to push the thoughts away, but the more time she spent, the more it became impossible. In fact, she found herself watching him now. Witnessing the cocky grin as he passed one of his old teammates and headed for the garage.

Her heart began to thud in her chest. Because now was her chance. To talk to him. To make sure everything between them was alright. And to make sure he would never say anything to Kelsi. She looked back at Kelsi who was in the middle of the conversation with Taylor and turned in the direction Troy had gone. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, but she pushed through the crowd of people as quickly as she could. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip, heading for the hall with sweaty hands. She wiped them over her dress, then reached for the garage door.

It came swinging towards her, nearly knocking her flat. She stumbled backward, almost knocking against the wall behind her, but Troy caught her by the wrist. He yanked her forward, his other hand catching her at the waist to hold her steady and his darkened blue eyes bore into hers.

Her heart stopped beating.

Not because of the fear of a fall, or because they were alone for the first time since their kiss. it was because of the way he held her. his hand touching the sliver of skin exposed on her back. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, so large in comparison to her own. It was almost as if they were dancing.

She licked her lips, knowing she should pull away, but she couldn't. By now she was more experienced than she had been last summer. Having been kissed and touched more times than she could count…but it was different with Troy. She couldn't help but notice that. Like a sort of electric current pulsing under her skin and making her senses wake up. She didn't want it to end. She craved it. Like a drug so addictive it scared the crap out of her.

She opened her mouth to speak, to say what she came to say, but all the words were stuck at the back of her throat. It was as though her body was holding them captive, knowing that if it let them out, this moment would end. So she stood there, the silence almost like a bandage, clouding the memory of him pressing against that girl. Healing all the hurt she'd denied for so long.

Someone called her name from afar, and she looked up in time to see Thomas rounded the corner from the living room.

"Oh hey," he said. But his expression instantly changed. From happy to surprised, then confused.

Gabriella stepped away, tucking her hair behind her ear with nervous fingers. "I um—was just going to get a drink," she gestured a hand to Troy, knocking into one of Lucile's vases on the table. She paused to take a breath, straightening the vase before it fell, thankful for the excuse to look at anything besides the two men in front of her.

"You remember Kelsi's brother?" Gabriella asked, after too much silence.

Thomas held out his hand to Troy, completely oblivious and composed, as though he hadn't been witness to their compromising position a moment earlier. "Thomas Grace," he said. "Gabriella's boyfriend." They shook hands, then Thomas nodded. "I think I remember you from East High. Basketball, right?"

Troy glanced over at Gabriella, but only for a second. "Yeah, I think I remember you."

Thomas nodded, backing away and grabbing hold of Gabriella's hand. Not hard, but in a way, that showed possession. "Sorry for your loss," he said solemnly.

"Thank you."

Gabriella searched for something to say, anything at all that would make things any less awkward, but she couldn't' think of anything. because all she could think about was how a brief touch from Troy had sent heat through her whole body, but now, holding Thomas's hand, all she felt was the slight perspiration that glued their hands together.

Thomas talked about his grandparents, and how losing his grandmother two summers ago had been devastating to his grandfather. Troy listened to every word. Offering condolences at the appropriate times, even nodding and commenting when appropriate, but he never looked at Gabriella again.

She grew increasingly nervous because she had found herself standing beside the only two men she'd ever kissed. But only one knew about the other, and she was determined to keep it that way. Finally, she glanced up and realized too late that she'd been blocking Troy's exit.

She moved out of the way, stumbling over a lame apology as Troy made his way down the hall to join everyone else. But before he left, he flashed Thomas one of his genuine smiles. The one he gave to everyone, that made girls fall in love with him and guys want to be his friend.

That's when she realized she was just another victim. Another girl caught under the spell of Troy Bolton…and she was kicking herself for thinking anything they'd done together meant anything to him. Kidding herself to think whatever they'd done meant enough to tell Kelsi about.

Gabriella went out to the garage, needing air. Thomas followed closely behind her, where she found a sprite on the top shelf of the fridge and cracked it open. She took a long sip, contemplating how remarkably unaffected Troy could be when she was practically shaking.

She closed her eyes again as Thomas wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You okay?"

She focused on the bubbles rushing down her throat from her soda and nodded her head. because she didn't trust her voice to speak. Because after all these months of worry, she finally realized she didn't need to think about Troy anymore. As far as she could tell, everything she felt that night in her backyard was completely one-sided. And he wasn't going to tell a soul.

Present Day.

Gabriella sat in the restaurant, her coffee in front of her was almost cold. Her eyes shifted to a pregnant woman three tables down seated with two children and an older woman. She knew she wanted children, watching the woman with them caused a physical reaction to stir low in her belly. One she'd been repressing for a long time. That sort of primal longing she'd always heard her mother talking about. That ache deep inside for a family of her own.

She told herself she was being silly and her reaction was just because of the wedding and all the upcoming talk about her future with Thomas. But she knew it was more than that. Because in all her childhood daydreams, all the games she played with Kelsi as a girl, she always imagined herself like the woman in the booth. With a round pregnant belly and a baby on each arm. It was only since Thomas; her dreams had changed. With his goals for his career and ideas of success, he wanted one. One child. Not three or four. He was realistic, always took her wild eccentric dreams and reminded her of reality.

Starting a family in their late thirties was the goal. When he was sure to have good medical care, stability, and a home.

Her phone began to vibrate and she lifted it to her ear, without checking the caller id. Because she already knew who it was. And she already knew what he was going to say.

"Hello?" she answered softly.

"Hey," Thomas said, "Look I finally got a moment away. I can't make it tonight."

"Of course you can't." There was a tightness in her belly growing with each second.

There was a smile in his voice. "It's been busy honey." He went on to tell her about his boss, about working late, and how he had the strangest idea he'd already lost five pounds. But then he cleared his throat and she realized there was something else he needed to say.

"Look," he said lowering his voice before he spoke again. "They're sending me to San Francisco next week."

Gabriella's knees went weak. "For how long?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?" she repeated, placing a flat hand on the table in front of her to hold her steady. "What do mean? Can't you get out of it?"

"Gabi, I'm not going to tell them I can't go. It's a huge opportunity."

"Thomas, I don't know if you're aware of this but, we're sort of in the middle of something right now."

"I know, but when your boss needs you for a favor, you do it. The fact that he wants me there is a big deal."

She closed her eyes, thinking about all the times Kelsi had warned her about this. About him always putting his work and dreams before her. "What about me? What about what I want, what about what I need?"

"Gabriella, don't blow this out of proportion—"

"What? You're acting like I'm being ridiculous, but we've been back home for a few weeks now and this is not going well. We're not living together anymore, you're barely around and not mention we're supposed to be planning a wedding."

"I know, but plans change. This is a really important step in my career, sweetheart. I'm sorry it means I'm going to have to let you down, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Before she could open her mouth to respond, he muffled the phone. "My boss is coming. We'll talk tomorrow for lunch."

He was gone. Leaving her sitting at the table with a single tear sliding down her cheek. Tears of rejection and anger of confusion, frustration, and embarrassment. She looked down at her phone and opened up a text:

 _No need to talk. We're over. I'm done._

She closed her eyes, her fingers trembling as she hit send. And then it was over. The words that had been festering inside her were out in the open. She waited for the overwhelming sadness. The devastation she thought would follow immediately after.

But there was nothing.

And why would there be? She meant every word of that text. With every fiber of her being. Every drop of blood, sweat, and tears she'd put into their relationship. She was done.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down at the message that had lit up on the screen. It was from him.

 _Fine._


	9. Chapter 9

Troy had thought a city of 19,000 people was small, but the culture shock of being back home had reminded him of just how small his home town of 4,000 really was. It was like Mayberry married the NRA and they had a baby. He'd laughed out loud when he walked into the liquor store and saw that you could buy a gun with your beer.

Pretty much the only good thing about being back home was people were less likely to bombard him like he was some carnival show. Sure, people stared, he heard the whispers and was sure he saw a couple of men pull their women just a little closer with a possessive glare. But none of it really bothered him. He'd dealt with the worst.

Troy walked into Eddie's Shot bar and was pleased to see only a few people inside. His phone chirped and he looked at the screen. It was Chad, asking again about Troy's timeline. His week was almost up, things with Gabriella had gone radio silent. He'd heard about the breakup. It had spread through town faster than the chicken pocks had when they were all in the second grade. Hell, just this morning while he was out getting a coffee he'd been front row to the barista going on and on about Albuquerque's newest bachelor.

In another world, this news would have made him happy, would have had him over the moon with a selfish intention about the certain leggy brunette. But her silence and distance spoke volumes. And it wasn't as if he didn't understand, he did. A nine-year relationship didn't just end overnight. He hadn't expected her to come knocking on his door or sending him any messages so soon. But he hadn't expected her to avoid him.

And she was avoiding him. He knew enough about women to figure that out after watching her leave the house two hours before she normally did and return home late in the evening. From the looks of things, she had ended it with Thomas. Not that he was stalking her but he'd noticed the ring missing from her finger when she was out grabbing the mail yesterday morning.

It'd taken everything in him not to go out there and talk to her. He let out a sigh and put his phone down on the bar. His time was almost up, he'd been asked to stay away from the house while the realtor showed it off. Another knot formed in his stomach at the thought of strangers walking around his home.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Troy, you look like hell."

Troy shook Sam's hand. He had always liked the Henderson family, from Eddie to Leslie to their boys, Sam and Tucker. They had a daughter, but she'd taken off after she graduated high school and he'd never met her. Probably for the best.

"Sam, give me a shot Jack. Leave the bottle, though," Troy said.

"Things not going well?" Sam asked, pouring the whiskey into a shot glass.

Troy nodded, "Could say that."

"You manage to sell the house yet?"

Troy shook his head and took the shot, "They just started showing the house, probably won't be long now before it's gone."

Sam shook his head refilling the empty glass, "Shame, guess it's for the best though. Where ya heading off to after?"

Troy shrugged, "Haven't figured that out yet."

"I'm sure your sister won't mind letting you stick around on her couch," Sam laughed a little. "Ma tells me your working at The Music Box now?"

"Yeah," Troy said, drowning the next one. "She's got it pretty good here."

"She a good girl, a little high strung, but good."

Troy laughed at that.

"Ever thought of performing at the bar? Won't pay nothing your use to, but we'd love to have you come in and do a set if you like."

Troy laughed and took out some money from his wallet. "My sister put you up to this?"

"No sir, but pops would smack me upside the head if I didn't try."

Troy paused for a moment. "What are we talking about? Just a night or two?"

Sam shrugged, "You're the professional, all I know is people would come in to see you. Hell might even breathe a little life back into the place."

"Let me think about it," he said throwing down some money, he took the bottle over to a table and sat down.

He wasn't seated before too long a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey there, Troy,"

Troy looked up and tried to smile. "Tina, how the hell are you?"

Tina winters had always been a little on the ditzy side, but she had been hotter than the Fourth of July in High School. If anything, she was even hotter now.

"I'm good. Want some company?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure I'd be much fun to be around. Having a bad day." He said taking another shot.

"Poor baby." Patting his hand on the table, she said, "Do you wanna come back to my place? Talk about it?"

Tina and he had dated for a few weeks in his junior year, but even with that history, he wasn't even tempted. He was too confused about things with Gabriella to think about sex, and despite everything that had happened so far, he didn't want to take his chances on screwing things up.

"That's sweet, honey, but I think I'm spoken for." At least he'd hoped so.

Tina's face showed her surprise and disappointment. "Who's the lucky woman?"

"Troy Bolton? Check it out, Walt, it's Troy Bolton."

Troy grimaced and turned his gaze to Wayne Carter. He had despised the Carter brothers: they were rotten bastards. Wayne was the leader, and Troy had busted his nose senior year when he and his brother had cornered Gabriella in the bathroom at a party. When he'd heard her screaming, Chad and he had burst in on Gabriella, smashed between the two guys. Pulling Wayne out, Troy had thrown him against the wall and gone after him. all he remembered was Kelsi pulling on him, begging him to stop.

"Wayne, Walter," Troy said coolly.

"Well, I can't believe it. Mr. Superstar himself back in town. What happened, Troy? Fans finally find out you're a hack?"

Troy grinned. "Hey, you know what, Wayne, the nose looks good. Can hardly see the lump."

Wayne's face flushed. "Shithead. Just 'cause you sucker punched me doesn't make you some kind of hero."

"Wayne!" Sam yelled from behind the bar. "I warned you what would happen if you started shit in my bar."

Walter, the weaker of the two, blurted out, "We're just talking Sam."

"Yeah, we were just saying hey to our old buddy, Troy," Wayne said. "We won't start nothing."

Sam glared but kept cleaning the glass in his hand. Troy shook his head. He could handle whatever Wayne Carter dished out.

"Hey, Tina," Walter said, eyeing the flashy blonde. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Tina sat down across from Troy. "Sorry, Walt. I was just talking to Troy."

Troy caught Walter's disappointment and would have felt bad for him if he didn't know what a little snake he was.

"So, how long are you in town for Bolton?" Walter asked.

"Not sure yet," Troy said.

"Word on the street you have been sniffing around Ella." Wayne sneered, and Troy stiffened his tone.

"She's my neighbor. That's all." Troy said.

"She looks good, heard she was getting hitched to that Thomas Grace. Well, until she muffed it up. Shame really, it's hard to find a good man with a job like that one." Tina said casually, and Troy shot her a dark look.

"Maybe it was a long time coming. After all, she gonna come to her senses about me sooner or later," Wayne said nudging Walter. "I'd be more than happy to take a whack at setting her–"

Troy stood up and grabbed Wayne by the collar. "Do not say another fucking word."

Wayne threw up his hands and said, "Whoa, man, I was just saying she got better after high school, that's all."

"Do not look at, speak to, or talk about Gabriella again," Troy growled.

"Whoa," Walter laughed, "You still got a candle lit for that piece of ass or what?"

Troy let Wayne go and took a step towards Walter who immediately backed up a few steps. "Do us all a favor and don't give me a reason to kick your ass again."

Troy grabbed his bottle of Jack, planning on heading back to the house to sleep, but he should have known that Wayne Carter was still as stupid as he'd been in high school.

"You know she ain't ever gonna let you near that pussy boy, you might be some rock star has been, but you still ain't nothing but a piece of shit to her."

Without thinking about the consequences, Troy transferred the bottle to his left hand and turned on Wayne Carter. With the full force of his rage behind his right fist, Troy broke his nose. Again.

Gabriella sat in the cafe across from the practice, her coffee sitting untouched beside her engagement ring on the table. Eyes watched her from all angels and tried desperately to seem unbothered by the attention. Their breakup may have been a private event, but true to small-town fashion everyone had heard about it the moment Gabriella had called and canceled the wedding planner.

So much for professionalism.

Before she been able to prepare herself. Thomas stood there in one of his crisp white-collar shirts and professionally ironed navy-blue slacks.

"Hey," he said with a grim expression, his eyes roaming over her appearance. "You changed your hair."

"I did," she said looking down at the table. Exactly one day after their epic text message break up Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had dragged her to the local salon for a pick me up makeover. They had drunk champagne, laughed about many inappropriate things, talked about all the small-town gossip, and despite her willingness to participate, they had even gone on long venting rants about Thomas a time or two.

Amazing how much you can find out about your relationship with someone after it's over. The same people who use to sit by your side and build you up were now itching to clue you in on all the things they "knew" from the start. Imagine how many heartbreaks could be avoided if everyone was just honest from the start.

"We should talk."

Gabriella sat up a little straighter. "Now you want to talk? Don't you have a flight to make this morning."

Thomas's eyes shifted for a moment before returning to meet hers. There was so much confusion in Thomas's eyes, so much hurt and pain that Gabriella knew she was causing. She blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of everything.

"It can wait. Can I sit down?"

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and tried to relax her shoulders. The knowledge that they were being watched tugged at her and she tried her best to keep her face vacant of anything telling. When he settled into his seat his eyes landed on the ring that sat on the table between them.

"Gabriella," he said quietly. "What happened? Was it the trip? I mean that's part of my job, there are going to be business trips. We talked about that."

"I know we did." Gabriella shook her head, her lashes suddenly heavy. "It's not about the trip. It's not about your job. I love that you love your job. I love that you want to provide for me and want us to have this amazing future together."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Gabriella let out a breath. "It's not what I want."

He pulled in a breath and licked his lips as he searched her face. "I don't understand. Gabriella, you've been different ever since we've been back here."

"No, I haven't," she whispered, "In fact, I've been more myself than I have been in years."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said reaching a hand up and trucking back an invisible hair. "I should have said something sooner."

"Said what?"

"That this wasn't working, Thomas. It hasn't been working for a long time. We want different things I've just never felt like I could be honest with you about it." The truth was heartbreaking, something she should have said years ago, but she'd been too much of a coward. "We've been friends for so long, the best of friends…" she expected him to protest, to try to stop her, but he only looked at her, his face pained but no longer confused.

He shook his head and for a moment she thought he might yell at her or maybe stand up and storm out of the café. But he didn't. he just sat there and after a moment passed he said, "I know."

She inhaled sharply, never having expected his response. In all her dreams, she never would have expected him to understand.

He closed his eyes, visibly snuffing out his own emotion. "Expecting you to follow me in my career was like caging a wild bird." He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers, as though seeing her for the first time. "I couldn't bear to let you go, and that was selfish. Keeping you by my side was what I always wanted, but that doesn't mean it was right."

"I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. I shouldn't have–"

But he shook his head, stopping her. "Don't."

She watched him as he looked at the ring on the table between them. For all his faults, there was so much good in him. He just wasn't what she needed. "I've always loved you; I need you to know that. Just not in the way you wanted me to."

He nodded, "I think I've always known that. I hoped it would be different, but…" his words trailed off, and they both sat in silence for a long minute before he continued, "I held on too long, even when I knew we were both going in different directions."

Silence fell over them again and then as if faith had decided he'd punished them enough both phones went off at the same time. They checked the screens and with a faint smile in unison, they said. "Work."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Safe flight then?"

"Thanks, and good luck with the practice."

She was about to get up to leave when Thomas reached for her hand and placed the ring inside of it. "This is yours. You can keep it."

Gabriella frowned as she felt the suddenly heavy object in her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "It wouldn't feel right taking it back."

For a moment she didn't say anything, just stared at the man sitting across from her. With her hands in his, both mourning the end of their relationship, before she finally let go and left. Because even though they were not in each other's future, they were each other's past. A past filled with memories, laughter, and friendship. And that was hard to let go of, for anyone.

Kelsi's phone rang at and she climbed over Ryan who was still asleep, picking up the phone with a gravelly voice. "Hello?"

"Kelsi, its Matt at the police station."

The words permeated through Kelsi's sleepy haze. "Hey, Matt. What's going on?"

"Well, see, we got your brother down in the drunk tank, and I need you to come get him."

Kelsi sat up with a snap. "What?"

Ryan shifted beside her, his eyes opening slightly and realizing she was on the phone. "What's going on?"

"I didn't know who else to call to come get him."

"No, no." Kelsi murmured. "It's alright I can pick him up. What did he do to end up in the drunk tank?" Kelsi asked.

"Kicked the shit out of the Carter brothers. Broke Wayne's nose and busted a couple of Walter's fingers. Don't worry though; they aren't pressing charges. Sam and I talked them down."

Holding her head in her hand, she counted to ten before she said, "Thanks Matt, I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, she looked over at Ryan whose hair was still mused from the pillow. "Troy got into a bar fight."

"Seriously?" Ryan said with a grimace. "What is he? Eighteen?"

Kelsi let out a groan and started kicking off the covers. "I gotta go get him."

"When is he supposed to be leaving?" Ryan mumbled as he crashed back into the pillow.

"I don't know," Kelsi said with annoyance. "Sorry, him being here is such a pain in _your_ ass." She said with an obvious tone.

Ryan sat up. "Hey now," he frowned, "Ever since he's been back you've been all over the place. You keep following him around like he's a beaming member of the choir. Let's not forget the man's greatest contribution to society is That Bra Strap."

Kelsi let out a frustrated groan as she yanked up her pants. "My brother might not be a saint, but he's still my brother. And he's the only one I got." She shoved her feet into a pair of flip-flops and reached for a hair band off the dresser. "You don't let family down when they need you. He's always been there for me. Always. He gave away the last of what he had to make sure my dreams came true. The least I can do is be there for him when he's spiraling out of control."

"Kelsi," Ryan said climbing out of the bed. "That's not what I meant."

"Like hell, it isn't," she said stomping out of the bedroom and searching the Living room for her sweater.

Coming into the living room after her, Ryan reached out for her sweater from one of the chairs at the small table. "Babe," he said cautiously. "I love you, you know I do and I'm sorry if I came off like an asshole but Kelsi," he pleaded. "Troy's a grown man. You gotta stop trying to force him to be something he's not."

"That's not what I'm doing," she went to take her sweater and Ryan pulled it just out of her reach.

"Hey," he said in a hushed tone. "Look at me."

Hesitantly she looked up at him.

"I love your enthusiasm, always have and always will. I know you love your brother, and I want him to stay around if that's what's gonna make you happy. But you have to let him make that choice, and Kelsi," he said bringing a hand up to her cheek. "If he doesn't stick around, it's going to be okay too."

Kelsi let out a low breath. "Sorry for being such a crab ass."

Ryan smiled softly, "Sorry for saying what I did about your brother."

He handed her the sweater and she leaned forward placing a small kiss on his lips and then inhaling sharply when he reached around cupping her ass and pulling her against him. "Hurry back home, okay?" he whispered against her lips.

"I will."

Gabriella left her office, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. After meeting with Thomas that morning, she felt lighter than she had in a while, she wore some new clothes Sharpay had talked her into, though it hadn't really been that hard. She had enjoyed splurging on the hot, short halter dress, shoes, and a new bra/panty set.

It was a strange feeling. This post-breakup emotional fog she was in. She did her best to walk around with a smile and acted as nothing had changed. And then she went home and felt lonely, confused and overwhelmed.

She was an emotional mess. She missed him, she hated him and loved him all at once. And that was just how she felt about Troy. Her feelings about Thomas were riddled just riddled with guilt and embarrassment. It was like one big, confused mixing bowl in her heart, and she wished she could just scoop out all the good things about him and just hate him, but she couldn't.

What on earth was she going to do?

She took the clipboard off the rack on the wall and read the name on the chart. _Patient: Bolton, Troy._ She'd been expecting a visit from him eventually after having to reset Wayne Carter's nose yesterday. She rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. Even though she knew this was coming, her heart lurched as she let herself inside the exam room surprised when she saw Kelsi standing beside an annoyed looking Troy as if they'd been arguing. And knowing them, they probably were.

"Hey," she said softly looking from Kelsi to Troy with a frown. "This wouldn't be related to yesterday's visit from the Carter brothers, would it?"

Kelsi smirked. "My brother seems to think he's back in high school."

Troy frowned and she got a good look at the left side of his face which was a purple and puffy mess, but she caught her gasp of sympathy before it could escape.

 _It's his own fault for picking a fight. Little boys start fights, not grown men._

"They called me a has been," he said with an angry scowl.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Can you just give him a once over and make sure he didn't break anything. I have to call Ryan and let him know we're okay."

"Of course," Gabriella nodded and watched as Kelsi dug her cell out of her bag and made her way out of the room.

"I don't need a checkup," Troy grumbled, his mangled face making him look more like Frankenstein's monster than the handsome heartthrob women swooned over.

"Well, you're here. So, we might as well take a look." She said lifting the paper and reading Maria's notes from her brief exam and history gathering. "Any place particular giving you trouble?" she asked clicking her pen.

"I like your hair."

A small sigh escaped her as she looked up from the chart and at him. "Any pain in your temples?"

"Any reason why you've been avoiding me?" he countered with a smirk.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." She lied as she walked over and reached out a hand to his chin to tilt his face up into the light. "Want to tell me what really made you pick a fight with the Carter brothers."

"I didn't pick anything, they were mouthing off and I shut them up." He huffed, wincing a little and placing a hand over his stomach.

"Such a badass," she mumbled reaching for a cotton swab and some water so she can clean the dried blood from his bottom lip. She quietly worked him, doing her best to ignore the dull buzz between them.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

She stopped and looked up, her brown eyes meeting two bloodshot blue eyes. "I'm fine."

"Liar," he whispered.

Gabriella's smile tightened. "This isn't about me, it's about you," she reached for his right hand examining the swelling to his knuckles.

"I'm just saying. Breakups suck. It's okay to not be okay after one." He said using her own words against her.

"Troy," she said after a sharp inhale. "Don't use your charm on me. You've never shown interest in a woman unless you think you're about to get into her pants. I'm not one of yours Fifis or Candys or one of your other hundreds of groupie bimbos."

He chuckled. "Just to be clear, I have not, nor will I ever, date a woman named Fifi, and there was only one Candy."

She couldn't help but smile, even though she knew she shouldn't. "I'm going to write you a prescription for some painkillers," she said letting go of his hand. "Your face is going to look a little rough for a while but nothing seems to be broken."

She turned away from him scribbling out his prescription on one of her pads, and she felt him come up behind her. She tore the paper from the pad, holding it up for him to take. "Take two every six hours as needed."

His left hand wrapped around hers and his right hand brushed some of the strands of hair from her neck. "If you're interested, I'd really like it if you and I could possibly explore whatever _this_ is."

His nearness was wreaking havoc with her plan to resist him. Especially with those great lips so close to her neck. "What do you mean?"

He moved against her suggestively, her body started humming with desire, especially in the places that hadn't been touched since months before coming back home and Thomas had suggested they live separately. And Troy knew what he was doing to her, she could tell by the smile she felt on his lips when he pressed a small kiss on the base of her neck.

"Troy…" she said a little hoarsely. "We can't."

"Why not?"

The door clicked and at the sound of it Troy took the prescription from her hand and took a step back. "Not. Over." He mumbled quietly.

Gabriella felt heat shoot up through her as she placed both hands on the counter top in front of her.

"Is everything good?" Kelsi asked seemly distracted.

"Yeah, I'm cleared. I told you. I was fine." He said holding up his prescription. "Just needed some painkillers."

Gabriella quickly got a hold of herself and tucked her prescription pad back into her pocket. "I'd refrain from using your guitar for a bit. You shouldn't strain your hand until the swelling goes down. If you still feel some discomfort after that come back in to see me."

"Will do, Doc." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Yes, you will," Kelsi said plucking the paper from his hand. "Let's go get this filled and get you home."

Troy grumbled something and left the room leaving Kelsi behind. Before turning to go Kelsi let out a sigh as she turned back toward Gabriella with a tight smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Gabriella said tucking her hands into her coat pockets. "It's been…different."

"I bet," Kelsi said knowingly. "Have I mentioned how much I love the high lights."

"Thanks," Gabriella nodded, "They have been pretty popular."

Kelsi let out a laugh, "Well, the change looks good. I'll swing by later, maybe we can do something tonight. Have some girl talk?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled even though there was pinching guilt in her stomach. If she were honest she wasn't just avoiding Troy. She was avoiding Kelsi too because even though nothing had really happened, she had to admit that she wanted it to. And it felt like a betrayal.

She placed her bike against the side of the house and let out a long sigh as she removed her helmet. She then reached into her pocket for her house keys just as a pair of hands covered her eyes and Kelsi said: "Guess who?"

"My best friend pretending she's twelve?" Gabriella murmured.

"Ouch. You're in a mood." Kelsi dropped her hands, and Gabriella turned to find Sharpay with her.

"I always know trouble's brewing when you two are together," Gabriella said.

"We're kidnapping you! You need to get the heck out of the house and away from all the junk food." Sharpay reached around Gabriella to the bag in her basket filled with chips and chocolate.

"Thief!"

Sharpay laughed and waved the bag around playfully.

Gabriella laughed and let out a sigh, "really I appreciate the gesture, guys, but I really just want to stay in and watch a movie."

"No." Kelsi shook her head. "You are not watching any more Twilight movies. Seriously, Ella, I know MO, you've probably already watched the first three."

"It ends tonight!" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella couldn't really argue with what Kelsi said. She really did like the Twilight movies and watched them whenever she was feeling down. "Well, you're wrong about watching the first three movies because I had planned on watching the third one tonight."

"No and hell no! You are going inside, slipping into something hot and we are taking you out." Sharpay said firmly.

Gabriella sighed, too tired to fight. Maybe a night out of bed wouldn't be such a bad idea. Alcohol and a little girl talk might be just what she needed.

They made their way inside and they were greeted by her mother instantly who was over the moon with the company.

"I'll go upstairs, wash up, and change. Be right down." Gabriella said hanging her sweater on the hook by the door and heading upstairs.

"I'm timing you, Montez!" Sharpay shouted up after her.

Gabriella opened the door to her bedroom and walks inside unbuttoning her shirt as she makes her way towards the closet.

"I really like your hair like that."

She yelped bringing a hand to her chest in surprise as she spun around to see Troy standing by her open bedroom window.

"Troy?" Gabriella let out a rushed breath as she quickly dragged a hand over her forehead and back over her slumped ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, there is nothing sexier than watching a woman undress." Troy's eyes roamed over her and she realized her dress shirt was still open and he had a full view of her light blue lace bra.

"Oh my God," she mumbled reaching up quickly to pull her shirt closed.

He smiled, and despite the bruises on his face, he was still wickedly handsome. His eyes shifted to the clock as well then up at the walls of her bedroom. In 28 years, he had never been inside of her room. She watched him has explored his surroundings in the light of day. He almost seemed like a giant in a dollhouse, her things suddenly seemed small and childish compared to him.

His eyes look up at the shelves on her wall with all the trophies and ribbons. He smiled as his eyes passed by the row of plaques from their high school science fairs. Her bookshelves were stuffed full of old college textbooks. The poster over her bed didn't depict a boy band or one of those Twilight characters; it an anatomical diagram of the human heart.

"You are so weird," he murmured. "It's adorable."

Her cheeks burn a little and she bit her bottom lip. "Thanks, I think."

"Obviously, you're busy tonight." He said pushing away from the wall and coming towards her. "But what about tomorrow night?"

Heart pounding, she opened her mouth to begin a list of all the reasons they shouldn't. But he was already closing the gap between them until his body was pressed against hers and her back against the frame of her closet.

"Getting a second chance with you is something I don't want to just give up on. I didn't fight for you before, but I'm in this now. I want you. I hope you can keep an open mind and give me a chance."

"You don't even know who I am anymore," she said softly.

"I'd like to remedy that if you're willing," he said coming closer to her so their noses were only a few inches apart. "What do you say? One more chance?"

They stood there for the longest time, their soft breathing filling the room. His left hand was sprawled across her lower back and her eyes remained fixed on his, searching for any hesitation. When she could find none, she swallowed slowly. "You can't just come in through my window. Not if we're going to avoid being the gossip of the town."

He shifted, "I think there's only one solution to that."

"And what's that?" she asked tilting her head a little to angle herself better against his height.

Grinning down at her wolfishly, he said. "We could give them something to talk about."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "As the current topic of conversation around here I respectfully disagree."

He leaned back a little and with his index finger he shifted the collar of her shirt to gaze down at her exposed cleavage. "This change of style looks good on you." He said lifting his eyes to hers. "If you ask me I think it might be a cry for help."

"A cry for help?" Gabriella asked furrowing her brow.

"Yes," he said letting out a sigh and resting his hand just above her on the door frame. "I think this is a sign that you're ready for a little fun and maybe even cut loose a little. And I'm just the guy you need."

"Oh yeah? And how does it benefit me for the whole town to know we're dating or hooking up or whatever you have in mind?"

"Dating," he said firmly. "We would definitely be dating."

There was an unexplainable ache growing inside her that made her squeeze her thighs together. She felt a small swirl of excitement in her lower belly as she let her eyes shift down to the middle of his chest. "You're a little full of yourself aren't Bolton."

"No, but I don't think I'd still be here if you weren't a little interested," he countered.

Her eyes narrowed and she let the moment linger in silence before the last of her resistant crumbled. "Okay."

A small smiled grew and then disappeared into a winced as he raised his right hand to his busted lip. "I'll pick you up at seven."

She nodded, "Seven."

"Good."

Gabriella's stomach hurt, she'd never laughed so hard. Between the things she'd seen and the girls' antics to make her laugh…

Well, she felt better than what any sad, sappy teenage angst movie could have accomplished. At first, she'd been a little hesitant when they dolled her up in a bride-to-be outfit, but then they had clarified that tonight was her un-bachelorette-party.

"What the heck is an un-bachelorette-party?" Gabriella asked as she adjusted her bride to be sash.

"We dress you up like a bride-to-be, tell everyone you are getting married, and viola free shots all night!" Sharpay exclaimed. She pulled a white veil covered in neon condoms from one of Kelsi's bags and adjusted it over Gabriella brown curls.

"That's dishonest," Gabriella said.

"Ella, stop channeling your inner party pooper and get your butt in the car!" Kelsi shouted as she adjusted her own sash that read _Maid of Honor._ Sharpay laughed wickedly as she pulled a sash of her own out of the bag her read _Bridesmaid._

"You're both insane." She'd declared before getting in the backseat of Sharpay's custom painted pink Kia Forte.

But the girls had been right. Within minutes of entering the club, which was two hours outside of town, a group of guys had started buying their drinks. The guys were all huge, a couple nearly six and a half feet tall, and Gabriella asked the shortest of the bunch, Dave, "Did you all join a club for tall guys or something?"

The guy laughed. "In a way. We play football for the Boise Grizzlies." Gabriella didn't follow professional football, but it sure explained the mammoth sized muscles on some of the guys.

"So, what's your fiancé like?" he asked.

Her fiancé? Oh right, the veil. "He's about six feet two, with brown hair and blue eyes. He's a musician."

"He's got to be a good guy to his get his hands on a girl like you. He's lucky," Dave said.

Gabriella grabbed another shot off the table. For a moment even allowing herself to fantasize about the idea of Troy at home waiting for her. She laughed out loud and tossed her hands up in the air. "I'm getting married."

Everyone cheered and she felt Sharpay throw her arms around her shoulders. "Having a good time?"

Gabriella made sure Dave had walked far enough away before she said, "I am actually. I never would have guessed it, but this is oddly liberating."

Sharpay laughed, "I'm sure it is."

"Hey, you guys," Kelsi came running up to them with an excited expression. "Let's ride the bull!"

"Yes," Sharpay eyes widen as she held onto Gabriella's shoulders. "Come on girl, let go put get our cowgirl on!"

And before Gabriella knew what was happening she was at the gate of the pin for the mechanical bull. Next in line to get flung from the beast like girl currently riding the bull. She flew off hitting the matt with a thud and everyone went wild.

"Here," Kelsi said handing Gabriella two shot glasses. "Drink up and go."

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"Get your ass on that bull and hold on tight," Sharpay cheered.

Gabriella lifted one shot after the other making a face and shaking out her limps and the warm burn made its way down her throat. It was now or never. The pin gate opened the woman from the last ride stumbled out with a triumphant grin.

"Fuck yeah!" she shouted on her way back into the crowd.

"Fuck yeah," Gabriella said to herself as she entered the pin. She eyed the mechanical beast from up close, marveling at its size. For a moment, she wondered if she'd even be able to open her legs wide enough to ride it, but before she could have any second thoughts the crowd started to cheer and a man in a cowboy outfit held out his hand to help her up.

"Ever done this before?" he asked guiding her hand to the small handle at the bull's neck as soon as she was up there.

"No!" she shouted over all the noise.

"Hang on tight, it's all about balance when you can't hold on anymore just let go. The fall won't hurt you."

She nodded vigorously and looked out into the crowd to see her friends yelling and cheering her on. She shut her eyes tight as she heard the gears begin to slowly come to life underneath her. She was jerked forward and the back. Her body thrashing about as she held on tightly with one hand. "Oh, God!"

The bull moved again with a spin and she suddenly facing the other way her hair flying out in front her as she yelped. "Oh God, Oh God," Slowly the machine picked up speed and movements, turning and going up and down and she held on as tightly as she could, feeling the adrenaline in her system as she continued to buck around her hips moving in ways she hadn't been aware they could move.

The crowd yelled, everyone, clapping and cheering her on as she felt her body begin to slip. She was losing her grip fast and with one last spin, she felt herself let go, flying through the air, down onto the mat in a fit of laughter and giggles.

When she emerged from the pit she hollered "I did it!" and Kelsi jumped forward giving her a big bear hug. Another pair of arms went around her, and she turned her head to meet Sharpay smile.

"Hey! Group hug!" a deep voice said, and tree-trunk arms wrapped around the three of them, lifting them up off the ground.

The girls laughed, and when the big guy put them down, Kelsi and Sharpay thanked the group for letting them hang out.

Troy was up late writing down lyrics when there was knock on the door. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight. "What the hell?"

The knock persisted and he got up from the couch and made his way to his front door peeking outside and cursing under his breath. He opened the door and found a smiling Gabriella in full bachelorette attire on his front porch. His brow raised and he looked out into the darkness for her little crew of troublemakers he'd seen her with earlier today.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

"Still wanna go on that date?"

Troy smirked. "You know I do."

"Well, I want the full Troy Bolton seduction experience, please." She walked past him and inside wobbling a little with each step.

"That so?" Curiosity peeked him and he smiled as she kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah," she removed her veil covered in condoms from her head and tossed off to the side. "Just like your sister teased you about the other day. I want to be taken up to some secluded spot by the lake, and for you to play me emo tunes."

He laughed.

"What happens after that?"

Closing his front door, he smiled. "I'd probably dare you to go skinny-dipping."

"Makes sense."

"After that, we'd screw on the beach. Sometimes that part was rushed. Depends how bad the bugs were."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me." His grin grew as she turned and leaned against the wall listening with a curious smile. "It's hard to really enjoy things when mosquitos are making a meal out of your ass."

She snorted. "I can see how that would be difficult."

"Hmmm." He chuckled. "After that, I would usually rush to get the girl home before curfew. Sometimes helped her climb in through a window or whatever."

"Romantic."

"I always thought so," he mused. "Never got any complaints."

Gabriella laughed making her chest gently jiggle under the confining little back tank top she wore.

"Thing is, I'm not eighteen anymore." He shrugged watching her as she watched him. "I want better for you. I can do better."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she slowly brought a hand up to her neck, gently touching her skin. "Don't go soft on me now."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

With an exasperated sigh, she pushed herself off the wall and came up to him. Pushing him lightly against the door she placed her hands on his chest. "Let's be clear about who's taking advantage of who," she whispered.

"Is that right," he said playfully placing his hands on her hips.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "So, tell me. What did you have in mind for me?"

"You got to know?"

"Yes," she said looking up at him with a wicked smirk.

"Control freak." He laughed softly, bringing a hand up to brush some of her hair back.

"I gave up control to Thomas. It didn't work out so well."

"I know." He exhaled hard. "But I'm not him. I'd never deliberately do anything to hurt you or make you unhappy." His fingers flexed, tightening his hold on her hip. A dead giveaway for the rush of emotions surging through him, from the intensity of his words. "If you were mine…"

"Then make me yours." She said sliding her hands down his chest, her fingers finding the button of his jeans.

He groaned, leaning his head back against the door. She was going to drive him insane. "We should really do this another time." He said reaching down and catching her hand before she slipped it into his pants. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

She leaned forward her lips pressing against the wrist that held her hand up. "I really, really want you," she said softly. "Not later. Now."

He said nothing.

She pressed herself against him. "It's been a while." She felt so good, soft and warm. Also, the woman smelled like a fucking meal and his mouth watered for her. She shifted onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to–"

"Fuck."

Her back was against the door before she had a moment to realized he moved. His lips were on hers instantly. She flattened her breast against his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close as she could. Stubble gently scratched her face and fingers dug into her ass, holding her closer, encouraging her further.

"How do you feel about biting?"

She blinked in surprise, pulling back so she could see his face. "Biting?"

"Yeah."

"Um. I've never tried it."

"Just little bites. Nips. Nothing to hurt you, I swear. I'll behave."

"Th-that's what you like?"

"I like you." He leaned closer, almost bringing their mouths together. "Question is, do you like me?"

"You're my favorite person on the planet," she told him honestly.

"I am?"

"Yes." Dazed, she stared up at him, his eyes and mouth both so enthralling. My heart pounded and the air grew thin, every inch of her skin felt electric. She was more than alive and beyond awake, despite the liquor. Desire was such a disease. It had completely taken her over.

"I like you a hell of a lot too."

"Not just my breast?"

He chuckled, low-down and dirty. Warmth swelled to alarming levels in her chest. Her heart needed to calm the heck down. Her loins felt about ready to burst into spontaneous combustion. The man had started a fire in her panties only he could put out.

To think, if she married Thomas, she'd never have had this. Seeing that need reflected in someone else, being so in tune with another human being. Amazing. She might have spent her whole life having average sex with someone who wasn't really into it, and all for the sake of security. To have a home.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy hands slid over her body, untangling her from him, easing her back.

"Nothing."

"Try again."

She groaned, her face blazing to life. "I'm just grateful to have this time with you. I thought my life was ruined, that I'd made all these bad choices and messed everything up. But being here with you, things feel a long way from bad."

"Good," he smiled as he reached for the button on her skinny jeans, then her zipper. The cooler night air hit her exposed skin, raising gooseflesh. Though probably, it was just him. Hot hands slid over her thighs, down until they lay on the floor and she stood there in a not so sensible pair of black lace panties.

"Jesus." He inhaled sharply.

"You like?" She muttered softly kicking her pants off the rest of the way and toeing them off to the side.

He nodded and then reached for the hem of her shirt, the backs of his fingers sliding over her stomach, toying with her.

Her insides trembled and twisted. Her panties were wet.

Up went her tank, exposing her matching lace bra. Then away it went flying off into the distance with her pants.

"Christ."

"Have you always been this religious?"

"Haven't you heard?" he said pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. "I could be a choir boy." He finished what she'd started on his jeans from before and in seconds the man stood there in not more than a snug pair of green boxer briefs, which happily left little to the imagination. He was so pretty. When it came to Troy Bolton, words were insufficient. She could spend all day trying to describe every curve and plane each subtly delineated muscle.

"That was quick."

"Motivation." He said with a hand beneath each breast, he took their weight, lifting them gently. "Think I should just follow you around all day, holding your tits like this." He nuzzled her neck, the side of her face. And all the while his hands worked, massaging lightly, thumbs playing with her nipples. "You'll never need a bra again."

"That should work well." It was harder to breathe for some reason. Like her lungs were indisposed or out of order.

"I think so." He groaned, pressing his cock into her hip. Big, hard, definitely turned on. And lord, so was she. At the feel of him, everything low inside her went nuclear. Red lights flashing, sirens wailing. The way he was touching her, pressing himself against her. The wonder in his eyes and admiration in his words. It was all so much, but she never wanted it to end. Her whole body burned bright.

"Can't stop touching you."

"Please don't."

"Why the hell haven't we been doing this before now," he whispered in her ear, breathing heavy.

"Because we're idiots."

A pained laugh. Then he nipped at her neck, the sting of it startling at first, but then his lips were sucking, his tongue gently licking the pinch of the pain away felt so sweet. She went up on her toes trying to escape his eager mouth, yet keeping a death grip on his arms in case he tried to go anywhere.

Fuck. Confusion ruled her mind. There were so many sensations, both sharp and sweet. Firm lips and a wicked tongue. The licks grew longer, slower, as he dragged his tongue up her neck. Soft soothing kisses lined her jaw, the edge of her lips.

"See? Not so bad," he mumbled, rubbing his nose against her cheek. God, she wished he'd get closer. Inside her would be good.

"No. Not so bad."

"Mm."

She eased her feet back flat upon the floor, wound her arms around his neck. "Do you have condoms?"

"Yes,"

"Good."

His hands slipped behind her, fiddling with something. Then the weight of her breast shifted, the straps of her bra loosening.

"We are going to have sex, right?"

This time he nipped her where her neck and shoulder joined, biting down harder, holding on longer. When he eased the wound, he spread his lips wide, sucking on a larger area, drawing hard. Hands spread across her back, he held her against him, leaving no space between them. Blood rushed through her, loud behind her ears. Her nerves fired, half in heaven, half in hell.

The man was part vampire and she had the worst feeling she liked it. A lot.

"That one's going to leave a mark," he reported matter-of-factly. As if he weren't affected. Like his cock wasn't prodding her stomach, hard as stone.

A smartass reply would have to wait, however. She was too busy just breathing.

His hand slid down between her legs. He pulled aside her panties and slid a finger carefully into her. Though there was no need to be careful. Lubricant factories would have been jealous.

"Hot and wet," he said. Using his thumb to find her sex and gently beginning to rub in slow circles.

She frowned. "Was I not supposed to be?"

"Just checking." Once, twice, he kissed her lips. Quick, inconsequential things. Nothing like what she hungered for. The devouring she was after. He made a happy humming sound, keeping his finger inside her. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?"

"No." She shoved her hand into his boxer briefs, sliding the palm of her hands over his dick. Soft, smooth skin over the most perfect hardness. It was official. Her hand was in heaven. Seriously, who'd have thought salvation lay hidden in Troy's pants?

She wrapped her fingers around him stroking him.

With a groan, his head fell forward, resting against hers. "Do not make me fuck you against this door, Gabriella."

Everything inside her squeezed tight. "God that sounds good. Let's do that."

"Shit."

She wanted him, her patience running thin. She reached up with her other hand pulling him down to her mouth. The time had come to take what she wanted. Everything she wanted. And hell yeah, she was all over that.

With a growl, he attacked her mouth, kissing her ferociously. They each used their lips, teeth, and tongues. Desperate to get into each other any way they could. Hips working, he fucked her fist. His cock growing harder and thicker. Much more of this and she might come on his leg and he'd come in her hand.

So close.

Then in an almighty rush, he pushed back, out of her grip, away from her mouth. Slightly dangerous, though she guessed the man knew what he was doing. Maybe. Without him propping her up she almost hit the floor. Her back started sliding down the door, knees wobbling. It took a moment for her to get her bearings. "Troy?"

Had wrapped around his cock he stood, "Wait."

Bra straps were sliding down her arms, and she shrugged the garment off to the floor. Then slowly began removing her panties as he watched her with as a man possessed.

He reached for his pants from the floor and dug into the pocket retrieving his wallet and then a condom. With movement swift and sure, he donned the condom. And with a fierce look in his eyes, he came towards her. For a moment, she almost felt fear. Sweet and Fun Troy had long left the building. This man was someone else entirely. She tried to back up but there was nowhere to go.

Their bodies collided, hitting the door. Hands gripped her face, maneuvering her mouth, holding it in position for a soul-searing kiss. then he grabbed her thighs, urging her up, taking her weight and wrapping her legs around him. it all happened so quickly. With one hand to her ass, he reached down between them with the other, moving his cock into position. The blunt head immediately started pushing in, parting her flesh, becoming one with her. All she could do was hold tight to his neck and take him.

Slowly but surely, he filled her. Only when his hips were flat against her and they were skin to skin did he pause. His lips brushed over her cheek, placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw.

"Okay?" he asked, his body shaking with the effort to hold back, to wait for her reply.

In answer she turned her head, meeting his mouth with her own, kissing him stupid. And so it began. She couldn't say she knew exactly what it felt like to be nailed to a door. But the way Troy did it made for one hell of an experience.

He pulled back before driving deep into her, thrusting hard and sure from the beginning. There was no going easy. No gentle buildup. They were both too far gone for such things. Their skin slapped hard together, his balls tapping her ass. The thick length of him plunged into her time and again. With their teeth knocking together, they had to stop kissing before someone got hurt. Sweat slicked their skins and the sounds of their panting filled the room.

In all honesty, they were kind of feral. Animalistic. Definitely dirty.

Fingers dug deep into her ass cheeks as he angled them right. So his pelvis kept making contact with her clit. Again, and again, he hit her sweet spot, pushing her closer to the edge, sending her out of her mind. Electricity raced through her, blood rushing, every nerve singing. She'd never been so strung out, everything tensed from top to toe, desperately in need of release. The strength of him holding her, the way his muscles stood out in stark relief. The scent of sex and sweat. it was all good and right. Even the occasional edge of pain. Troy pounded her into the door, stretching her, filling her beyond what she thought she could take.

Then his fingers tightened, gripping her butt cheeks bruisingly hard. Somehow, he changed what he was doing slightly. The angle or the manner of god only knows. But his hip smacked into her as he thrust hard, grinding his pelvis against her clit. Pressure built to the breaking point at the base of her spine, every muscle inside of her contracting. Once, twice, three times he did this and then her world turned to white.

Stars. Fireworks. Every part of her convulsing like she was shaking apart, exploding. Soon, there'd be nothing left of her. And still, he held her tight. Her spine hit the door making it rattle, its hinges squeaking. His body moving into hers, their body parts entangled to the point where she didn't think they would ever part.

Until he made this noise, a guttural yell. Twice more he filled her. Face buried in her neck, he came.


	10. Chapter 10

_Update: Sorry for the time between post. Things have been crazy. Last week I was admitted to the hospital because my blood pressure spiked to 192. They said I was going to be on bedrest in the hospital for three weeks and they were going to induce the pregnancy at 34 weeks due to Preeclampsia. Well, after a day of hospital bedrest the scariest thing I've ever experienced happened. By blood pressure kept spiking and the doctors did everything they could, but we had to have an emergency C-Section due to severe preeclampsia._

 _My son was born at 31 weeks on February 19_ _th_ _. He was 2lbs, 14 ounces and 16cm long. His name is Oliver and he is currently taking up all of my mind space since he is in the NICU. He's doing great, Doctors say he is fighter. He could be in the NICU until April. And being home without him is by far the hardest thing. I worry all the time, I cry almost all time. Its super hard, and all I want to do is hold my baby._

 _Yesterday we discovered that he might have a breast milk allergy so today we will be in the NICU just holding him while they clean his system out and wait to try a special kind of formula. It's been an emotionally exhausting month. I don't know when I'll post next, but I just wanted to let you guys know what was happening. Keep us in your prayers and thank you so much for all the love and support you have given me so far._

"Hope you're happy with yourself," grumped Troy, lying on his back, staring at the living room ceiling. They'd only made it to the couch last night. Both of them falling into a peaceful sleep cuddled together under a throw blanket.

She hid her grin against his side, breathing him in. Turns out, the man smelled even better the morning after hot sex. She wanted to lick him from top to toe, then come back for more. Instead, she yawned, cautiously stretching. Certain things hurt in the very best way. After months of neglect, joy had finally come her way. "I honestly don't think I could be happier."

A grunt.

"I mean it, I really, really feel amazing."

"You went straight to sleep after." He said shifting a little.

"I know," she said. "But it had been a very long day and I'd just come hard enough to cause myself actual neurological damage."

Another grunt.

"Now that I think about it, it was probably closer to a coma than sleep."

"Ella, you're not funny." He slipped an arm around her despite his lack of amusement, fingers stroking the side of her bare breast. "I wanted things with you to be romantic."

"It was."

He raised his head, "Ella, you've got bruises down your back from me banging you so hard against the door. I might not have a lot of experience in this area, but I'm pretty sure that's not romance."

This from Mr. Bitey himself.

Stripes of sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtain. Just enough to illuminate the living room. She shifted in his arms turning so she could see his face. The bruising had gone down, the purple now fainter but still visible. "At least we match."

He lifted a hand to her cheek gently touching the side of her face and sliding his fingers into her hair. "Not. Funny."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shifted away from his hand. "I should go. Before my mother realizes I didn't come home. Not to mention if I don't have coffee soon I'm bound to become insufferable."

Troy smirked as he watched the blanket fall away from her. She made her way around the front room gathering her clothes very much aware that he was watching her every move. "Are we still on for dinner?"

Gabriella began the task of putting her clothes back on. "I don't know, did you still want to?"

When she'd gotten her shirt on she'd turned around to find that he'd left the couch and was now standing right beside her. Still naked. Hard. Her eyes drifted up to his blue eyes watching her hungrily. Whoa.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he let a hand reach up to her collar bone and touched her lightly. "Of course, I want to spend some time with you later tonight." He murmured softly. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

"I thought you asked about dinner?"

"I am," he said with a slow smile coming to hover just above her mouth. He paused for a moment, letting the tension build between them before his lips touched hers. Troy's mouth was soft, coaxing, and she melted against him, fully understanding the "quivering limbs" she'd read about in her romance novels. As he deepened the kiss, she realized that it wasn't the same as before. Kissing Troy before had been about falling in love for the first time, hesitant, sweet and searching. This kiss was about longing.

Kissing Troy was like licking raw cookie dough off the spoon; it might be bad for her, but it was too delicious to care.

His hand drifted up between her legs and she opened them to him, sighing against his lips as his fingers sought out her core. They passed her folds and she tried to concentrate on what she'd just been saying, but when he thrusted a finger inside her, her breath hitched. Her eyes closed briefly as he added another, his thumb moving higher to tease her clit, and she moaned as an electrical current raced through her veins with each press of his hands.

"As long as we both understand what's for dessert."

"Oh," she said breathlessly as her muscles tightened and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. There was something about the right man's touch that not even a vibrator could compete with.

 _The right man's touch._

Her eyes popped open at that thought, but before it caused panic to override the sensations he was creating, he hooked his fingers over the rough patch of flesh inside her and she exploded, pushing back against his hand as she rode the orgasm, the throbbing easing slightly as he removed his fingers from inside, only to glide up her slit to play with her clit, and she jerked as he rubbed the sensitive nub.

He chuckled softly, "you alright?"

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "I think so." She added after a moment.

Freshly showered and still lingering in the glow of her orgasms Gabriella was lying in her bed watching a DVR recording of _The Vampire Diaries_ she'd already seen twice when her phone beeped. She picked it up and there was a text from Troy: _Hey Firecracker, what are you wearing?_

Laughing, she looked down at her sweatpants and tank top and texted: _Nothing._

"Well, at least we've moved past the sulking stage." Her mother's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Hi mom," she said as her phone chimed again. _Such a tease. Why do you have to mess with me?_

A smile grew on her lips and she could feel the faint blush on her cheeks. No one had ever called her a tease before.

"I take it last night went well?" her mother said coming into the room and taking a seat on her bed.

Gabriella shifted so she was sitting up and turned her phone face down. "It was, we went out to a bar and I actually got to ride a bull."

"That sounds exciting," she smiled warmly. "You and Kelsi always did get into all sorts of mischief and normally Troy wasn't too far behind." Her mother let out a sigh as she examined Gabriella's left shoulder that was currently sporting a slight bruise.

"Honey?" she said questioningly as she lifted a hand to touch her shoulder.

"I also fell off of the bull," she said meekly.

Her mother nodded in understanding, thankfully accepting her explanation. "So, you haven't really told me what happened between you and Thomas."

Gabriella felt a small frown form on her lips. "It just wasn't working out." She shrugged, "I tried to make it work but–"

"I know you did sweetheart." Her mother said softly. "I know you wanted it to work out."

"I feel so awful about calling off the wedding. Everyone was so excited."

"And they'll get over it." her mother reached out and patted Gabriella on the knee affectionately. "The most important part is that you realized the problem before it got worse."

"Did I?" Gabriella said with a shrug. "I spent nine years in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere."

Her mother smiled. "Sometimes people we love in life are not the destination, just part of the journey to our destination."

"Well, I still feel foolish," Gabriella said quietly. "I imagine that's going to take time to go away."

"And it will, I promise you."

Gabriella smiled softly, swallowing the urge to tell her mother about Troy. To say something, anything about the man she currently felt like she was falling in love with. But that was impossible, she couldn't really fall in love with Troy Bolton. They lived on two opposite ends of the planet. Not to mention wasn't he planning on leaving back to California soon?

"Vampire Diaries?" her mother asked looking up at the television.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"Which episode?"

Gabriella laughed, "Does it matter? I have two words for you. Klaus and Damon."

Her mother smiled. "I'll go make us some popcorn."

Troy waited in the dark, on her porch, as she asked. Although he would have preferred to go inside. He tucked his hands in his pocket leaning back against one of the posts and closing his eyes.

"Troy?"

He jerked upright at the sound of Kelsi's voice. What the hell was she doing here?

"Kelsi," he said trying to mask his annoyance. "Did we have plans?"

"No, just stopping by for Ella. She's been a wreck during this breakup. Last night we practically had to drag her out of the house."

Troy nodded as he hoped his features displayed concern and not irritation. "Right, I saw you girls from the window. Looked like fun."

"It was, we had a blast. And she got hit on all night long." Kelsi laughed. "Sharpay and I had to almost beat them off with a stick."

And yet, she had come to him readily and almost begging. A small surge of triumph overwhelmed him. "What's on the agenda tonight?" he asked curiously, eyeing the bag in her hands.

"Thought I might talk her into heading over to Taylor's condo. The gang's getting together." Kelsi answered then as if realizing something she cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"Maria wanted me to fix something."

Kelsi's eyes narrowed. "You're wearing your good jeans for handy work?"

Just then Gabriella's door opened and she stepped out onto the porch, coming to a stop when she saw both Troy and Kelsi on her porch. And damn, did she look good wearing a black top with little red cherries on it, red shorts and black jeweled wedges. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her lips were painted a lush red.

"Hi," she said shooting a nervous glance to each. "What's up?"

Troy took the lead. "Kelsi came over for girl stuff, is your mom inside?"

Gabriella's shoulders deflated a little and he smiled knowingly. "Mom actually went out earlier, she wouldn't tell me anything other than she was going out. I imagine she's out with her bridge club or something."

"Oh," Troy nodded. "Well, I guess I should just get going then."

"You look nice," Kelsi said eyeing Gabriella's clothes. "Where are you off to?"

"I was uh… I mean I just thought I'd go have a beer." She shrugged, "I didn't want to stay in bed all day."

Kelsi smiled, "Great then it's settled, we all have nothing to do, let's go hang out with the gang."

At that Troy shook his head immediately. "I rather not."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella said over his rejection.

"Taylor is putting together a little party. Lots of drinking, games, and fun promised. Come on, it'll be just like those college nights where we'd go play poker at the frat."

Troy raised a brow at the thought. "You play poker?" he said, raising a brow in Gabriella's direction.

"Yes, I do."

He couldn't stop staring at her mouth. The lush, red lips took his thoughts in some very dark directions, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend hours at her friend's house, staring at that mouth and fighting a hard-on. "How long do we have to stay at this thing?"

Kelsi let out a tisking noise. "Why? You got something else to do?"

His eyes drifted from Gabriella's long legs to his sister who was eyeing him cautiously with a hand on her hip.

"Nope," he answered in defeat.

"Good, come on let's get going."

Although Gabriella was nervous about being around a bunch of her friends with Troy, she tried not to show it. Zeke shook Troy's hand at the door, greeting him with a beer and ushering him over to where Ryan was.

Kelsi and Gabriella watched as the boys ambled away.

"Oh my God, how did you get him here?" Taylor said handing them both a glass of wine.

"We just asked him," Kelsi said with a smile.

Sharpay snorted as she walked over. "There's no way I would want to go to some guy's friend's house when I barely knew anyone unless I was getting a really big favor."

Kelsi laughed, "He's my brother. He's hardly a stranger to any of us." Kelsi walked further into the kitchen area with Taylor as they both went on about dinner.

Gabriella looked over at Troy, who was laughing with Zeke and Ryan about something. "He seems to be doing okay."

Troy caught her gaze, and his eyes were smoking with heat and desire. She had to mentally tell herself not to fan her cheeks.

"Whooo-ee, that man wants you. If Zeke looked at me like that, I'd be hightailing it out of here and getting him naked."

Gabriella choked. "Shar!"

"What?" Sharpay smiled. "I'm not as blind as Kelsi is. I know when something is going on and something has been going on between you two since you both showed up to that dinner without Thomas."

Gabriella turned away from the men and began walking into the living room. "Nothing is happening."

"My ass," Sharpay said taking a seat and crossing one leg over the other. "Look, eventually Kelsi is going to catch on. You better have your head on straight here Ella."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she took a seat beside Sharpay. "How bad do you think this is going to be?"

"That depends. If you nut up and just tell her she might be pissed off for a day or so, but if she walks in on you two hiding in a closet somewhere you might want move across state and consider a name change."

Gabriella frowned and sipped her wine slowly.

"Kelsi and all that aside," Sharpay said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella let out a steady breath. "I'm really tired of people asking me if I'm alright. I mean, how am I supposed to feel. Two weeks ago, we were getting together to talk about china patterns and now I'm just trying to sort out how things got this far."

Sharpay's hand reached out and gently landed on Gabriella's shoulder. "Honey, take my support while I'm giving it and don't try to ask the universe what it all means. There's a guy across the room who seems to be totally into you, and he's sexy as hell. If I weren't with Zeke, I'd be making some very inappropriate comments about his–"

Gabriella playfully smacked Sharpay's arm. "But you _are_ with Zeke."

"Yes, I am, but I'm not dead. Troy Bolton is a gorgeous specimen of manliness."

Gabriella smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "Yes, he is."

Troy had been at the table talking football with Zeke and Ryan when he noticed Gabriella wasn't surrounded by her friends anymore. He excused himself from the guys and went looking for her, hoping she was as ready to go as he was. He liked her friends, especially Zeke and Ryan, but crowds always made him weary.

He found her outside on the back porch with her glass staring out into the darkness. "I like your outfit."

She turned around to see him, licking her lips and making his Johnson jerk. "Thanks."

"It's been a real challenge staying away from you all night," He murmured shoving his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to reach for her.

"Has it been?" She said quietly. "Seems like it hasn't been too hard for you."

"Babe, all I've been thinking about all night is kissing you and untying that little string on your shirt in the front and…"

Covering his mouth with her hand, she glanced behind him. "Is that all you ever think about?"

He reached up and took her hand, nipping her palm. "When you wear red shorts, a top with strings, and kiss-me-bad lips, yeah, that's all I'm going to think about. It's like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

She pulled her hand away from him, biting her bottom lip. She turned around and looked back out into the darkness.

Slipping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands over her flat stomach. Kissing the side of her neck, he asked, "You ready to go?"

"Mmmm. What time is it?" Gabriella tilted her head to the side and he took the invitation to kiss his way down to her shoulder.

"It's almost eleven." He ran his hands farther down into the pockets of her shorts and whispered. "If we hurry, we could go back to my place and watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?" she asked, sounding very suspicious.

He nibbled on her ear and said, "Some girly shit."

She laughed. "Right. More like a Stephen King film or _Die Hard Infinity_."

Troy moved his fingers in her pockets and she caught her breath. His voice was harsh as he said, "It doesn't matter what it is, because I don't plan on watching it."

"What will you be watching?" her voice was hushed.

Turning her around in his arms, he whispered, "You. I'll be watching every expression on your face while you –"

"There you two are!" Sharpay said from behind them.

Troy dropped his arms from her waist and said. "I was just telling Ella that if she was ready to call it a night I wouldn't mind walking her home."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't," Sharpay said with a knowing smirk. "You two are sickeningly cute."

Troy raised a brow at the comment and Gabriella let out a long sigh. "How bad do you think it would be if we left?"

So Sharpay knew. Interesting. It wasn't the public announcement he'd been hoping for but it was a step up.

"Not at all. You both have very good excuses to cut out early." Sharpay's eyebrow arched and she smiled. "Just tell them you got a thing."

"A thing, huh? What kind of thing?" Troy asked turning his gaze towards Gabriella.

"An I have to be up early thing," she warned as she began making her way back inside. "I'll just go say my goodbyes."

Giving Sharpay a hug, Gabriella went inside, leaving them alone on the porch.

Sharpay's friendly face changed to a hard-eyed stare. She looked like she wanted to put his balls in a vice and squeeze. Possibly crush.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Okay, I already told her she needed to tell Kelsi what was going on, and now I'm doing the same for you, but I need to know your intentions."

Troy didn't actually hear her advise him to tell his sister, but he let it go. Crossing his own arms, he said. "Intentions?"

"Yes. What are you doing with Gabriella? Are you just playing with her, because I swear to God Troy, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and castrate you. And then I will take your penis and drop it in the pit at the alligator farm."

Troy wanted to hold his boys and tell them she was kidding. "Okay, before we get into castrating and torture, I have no intention of hurting Gabriella. I like Gabriella. We're just hanging out and seeing where it goes."

"I just wanted to warn you," she said, examining her nails like she hadn't just been threatening him. "Didn't want you to be surprised when you find yourself drugged and left in a pool of your own blood."

Troy stared at the pretty blonde's pink mouth, unable to comprehend the ugliness spilling out of it. "Has anyone ever told you that you are one scary chick?"

She tossed her hair and said, "Only people who piss me off."

"Understood. I will not piss you off."

He followed her inside at a safe distance. When Gabriella came over, she asked, "Are you okay? You look a little green?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just… can you walk on the side closet to Sharpay?" He moved her to his left.

"Yeah, but why?" her brow furrowed.

He shook his head and said, "just a precaution."

Gabriella couldn't stop giggling. "She really told you she was going to feed your penis to alligators?"

She laughed harder when he said, "I don't know why you're laughing about this. It was terrifying. I didn't think I was going to make it off the porch alive."

Rolling onto her back, she held her bare stomach as she tried to control her mirth. They'd gone back to his house and made love playfully, nipping and touching until they had sunk into each other. Afterward they'd just been talking and Troy told her about Sharpay.

"Sharpay's always been dramatic. She likes to talk big."

"Yes, because I'd really hate for your best friend to put a hit out on my junk," he said.

That sent her into more giggles. "I'm sorry, but you said junk…"

He chuckled. "And you're the medical professional."

"I know, I just get the giggles sometimes and I can't stop." Gabriella covered her face and tried to calm down, but it came out more like a snorting laugh, which only made it worse.

Troy went up on his elbow and looked down at her with a grin, "Now that is a sexy noise. You sound like a hyena/pig hybrid."

Gasping between giggles, she hit his shoulder. "That's mean!"

"No, it's definitely hot. In fact, I think all girls should laugh like that." she tried to throw another light punch, but he caught her fist and kissed it. "Be nice. I have been through so much, between being threatened and hanging out with your friends."

She scoffed. "Oh, come on, they weren't that bad. You seemed like you were getting along with Zeke pretty well."

Leaning down, he kissed her shoulder and said, "Zeke is cool. They all are."

"But…"

He kissed up her neck and tickled her skin with his scruff. "But nothing, I had a good time."

She cupped his cheek, and he looked up at her so warmly, her heart skipped a beat. "Me too."

Smiling, he crawled up and pulled her over to him until she cuddled against him. "You're pretty awesome, Firecracker."

 _I might be falling in love with you._

Probably not the right response to so casual a statement, so she just nuzzled against his side and whispered, "I think you're pretty great too, Troy."

His grip on her tightened, and they lay there quietly until she heard his breathing even out. Lazily, she drew little hearts on his stomach with the tip of her finger until she finally drifted off to sleep too.

Kelsi's instance for her to wear cutoff denim shorts and a pair of red cowboy boots to the fair are in her words purely strategic. She was wearing a baseball hat and the matching t-shirt with the Rhett Family Practice logo and Sharpay took the time to curl her hair this morning giving her a Jessica Simpson circa 2001 look.

Despite her thoughts on the outfit, it seems to be getting a few nods of approval from the men at the fair. Which, she wasn't so sure was a good thing. Yes, she wanted her booth to be a hit, but she also didn't want to be some calendar bimbo knock off.

The fair organizers stuck her in no man's land between a deep-fried Twinkie stall and an elderly woman hawking bedazzled dream catchers. Her punishment for being the newbie she imagined. As soon as she got to her spot she placed the box in her arms on the table and instructed Ryan where to put his.

"Where should I put these?" Ryan says holding up two mugs from the box that say, "Keep Albuquerque Healthy" in a scrolling designer font.

Gabriella shrugs, "I don't think it matters," she says pulling out extra baseball hats and fitted t-shirts. "I mean I really don't think people are going to even come all the way back here."

"I disagree," Sharpay says coming by with a roll of raffle tickets. "A few local businesses agreed to sponsor raffle prizes," she says handing the rollover. "To enter, fairgoers just have to get their blood pressure or BMI checked. I made sure they announce it on the loudspeaker."

It's a brilliant idea, "Thanks Sharpay," Gabriella says gratefully.

"It's cool, it's the least I can do. Sorry for about booth location. Mrs. Grace is a little bitter about things."

Gabriella winced a little, "I can imagine." She glanced around dreading the chances of running into her ex-future mother-in-law. "I forgot she was on the planning committee for the fair."

Sharpay shrugged, "Just try to ignore her. Lord knows I do." Sharpay added the last part with a sigh.

"Right," Gabriella forced a smile. "Well," she said looking over a Ryan, thanks for helping with my stuff, you better get back to Kelsi up front with all the non-deep-fried Twinkie air."

"Kelsi would kill me if I let you set this up on your own," Ryan said as he pulled out a poster with the practice logo on it.

"Oh, those mugs are so cute!" the elderly dream catching gypsy cuts in.

Gabriella smiles as best as she can while handing one of the mugs over. "Thanks. If you have time later, we're doing free blood pressure checks."

She smiles back with adoration and cradles the mug to her chest like she'll cherish it forever.

Sharpay pulls her in tight for a hug. "Careful, she's got a few marbles loose. I'll be around if you need me."

Gabriella nods and looks back over at Ryan who hanging the sign up above her booth. After ten minutes, she's fully set up and her booth is colorful and inviting. In no time, she has four people stop to enter the raffle and the fair hasn't even officially started.

"Gabriella!" Martha comes by with hand on her stomach as she looks around at all the swag on the table. "Jason and I were just talking about you and Thomas."

Doing her best not to drop her composer she smiles. "Hey Martha, how are things?" in an effort to avoid the inevitable she motions to Martha's swelling stomach.

"I'm doing just fine," Martha beams placing a hand on her obvious baby bump. "Any day now. So, are you doing alright? I was so sorry to hear about you guys. Literally, I was heartbroken for you. Y'all looked so happy."

Gabriella pulled on a tight smile. Shoot me. "Yes. Well, I'm doing alright."

"You sure?" Martha asked kindly. "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just come on by and I'll be happy to listen."

"Thanks, Martha."

By lunch, she was out of raffle tickets and her hand hurt from puffing up the blood pressure cuff. Thankfully, the barbecue cook-off started a few minutes ago, finally driving attention away from the booth and her failed relationship status. Seriously. Was there anyone who didn't know?

Falling back into her chair she removed her stethoscope from around her neck.

Troy takes the empty seat beside her. The smell of smoked brisket makes her mouth water.

"Hungry?" he asks.

"Yes," she says with relief as he hands her the plate of food.

"Thought you might be," he said eyeing the left-over swag on the table then the surrounding area. "Doesn't seem like you did too bad," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a can of sprite to hand to her.

"You are a freaking God," Gabriella groaned around a mouth full of food as she took the can and put on the table in front of her.

"I'll settle for awesome boyfriend," Troy says making himself more at home and grabbing himself a t-shirt.

Gabriella swallowed her bite. A nervous knot forming in her belly.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I just asked for a pint of blood." He says, tossing her a knowing smile.

She hated when he did that. Smiled.

A camera shutter sounded and she glanced up to see one of the guys from the local paper taking a picture of the booth. "Hi," she said putting her plate down.

"Hey there Mr. Bolton, enjoying the fair?"

"Very much so," Troy said with a smile. "Want t-shirt he said holding up the on from his lap?"

Two more photographers approached the booth. Every once in a while, Gabriella caught a flash, her stomach tightened.

This is a public event, being covered by newspapers and magazines. She reminded herself.

"Hey Troy, who's your friend?"

As if the attention did phase him at all, Troy smiled as he draped an arm over Gabriella's shoulder. "This is Dr. Montez, good friend mine. We go way back."

She smiled.

They asked a few more question here and there before moving on to the deep-fried Twinkie booth. Gabriella let out a relieved sigh. "I don't know how you do this all the time."

"Part of the life," Troy said with a shrug as he tugged his shirt off and changed into one of the promotional shirts. Earning a few gawking eyes from people now surrounding the booth.

"Right," Gabriella did her best to keep her eyes down on her plate.

"Why don't we put all our problems on the back burner for a while? I have some time, and you said I didn't know who you were, so…why don't we date?"

"But," she stammered, "we've already had… we tried to, remember?"

Troy chuckled "So what? Does that mean we can't date? Come on, people come together all kinds of ways," he said pulling her chair a little closer. "Why don't we say three? Isn't there a three-date rule or something, where you know after three dates whether you like someone or not?"

"I think three dates is the sex rule. Three dates before sex," Gabriella said popping the tab on her can of sprite.

Smiling, he leaned in close. "Well, we've already gone there, but we can take it off the table if you want. Three dates, we'll talk, we'll have fun, we'll share things about ourselves, and if the date goes well, maybe a little light petting."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked around, spotting Mrs. Grace frowning in her direction. "I don't know."

"I'm just asking you to give it a shot, Ella. After that, we can get down to the heavy stuff," he said lightly running his knuckle against her knee. "What do you got to lose? We already know there's something here. If this doesn't work out, I'll do what you want. I'll never darken your doorstep again."

"Troy–"

"Damn it, woman," he said leaning back in his chair. "Just say yes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We've already been on one date."

"That doesn't count."

She gave him a look. "It counts, and Sharpay is right we need to tell Kelsi."

"I'll go get her right now," he moved to get up and Gabriella urgently reached for him and pulled back into his chair.

"I'll talk to her when the time is right."

"Fine, in the meantime," he said getting up from his chair. "I'll drive you home after the fair."

"You don't have a car."

"I have a rental," he smirked.

Later when the fair was packing up and almost everyone was heading home for the evening Troy waited out by the blue SUV he'd rented to help Kelsi out this morning with a few boxes and inventory.

"Thanks for waiting for Gabriella," Kelsi said as Ryan shut his trunk over the last of the boxes they brought over from The Music Box.

"No problem at all," Troy said leaning against his car. "Might as well wait for her since we're going to the same place and all." At least he wasn't completely lying.

"I was worried about her today. The people around here can be vultures when it comes to anything remotely scandalous."

Troy cocked a brow, "People break up all the time Kelsi, it's not that scandalous."

Kelsi let out a sigh, "True but they were together forever, it's always been, Gabriella and Thomas. Now it's just … strange."

"Well it's not like she's never going to date again," Troy said with an eye roll. "She allowed that much."

Kelsi let out a laugh and reached over to hug Troy. "I love how much of a softy you are." She murmured before pulling away. "You might be all tatted up and Rock Star cool but you're still my big brother just looking out for me and my friends."

Troy huffed, "Between you and Ella I almost consider it a full-time job."

"All packed up," Ryan said as he wrapped an around Kelsi. "Gabriella went inside for another box. Should be right out. You good?" he asked Troy looking into the SUV.

"I believe so," Troy said with a nod. "You two heading home?"

"Yes," Kelsi let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I desperately need a bubble bath and like two glasses of wine," she patted Ryan's arm and motioned towards the car. "Let's get a move on."

Ryan and Troy shook hand then he waved them good night when they took off in Ryan's old Ford.

"Where did they go?" Gabriella came out with the last box in her arms a confused look as Ryan and Kelsi exited the parking lot.

"They went home," Troy grabbed the box from her arms and turned to put it in the back of the SUV. "And just as I planned it, I got you all to myself."

"Oh," Gabriella's voice seemed a little nervous and he smirked as he closed the hatchback.

"Get in Firecracker," he said motioning to the passenger side.

"Where are we going?"

"Heading out to Old Raven Road."

Gabriella glanced up at the clouds looming in the distance, "Those clouds look pretty dark Troy."

"Don't worry, we won't be long. We have just enough time to show you my favorite spot."

"Your favorite spot huh?" her lips pulled into a smile and then as if deciding to just admit defeat she made her way to the passenger side door.

Troy couldn't help but enjoy the small victory. He jumped into the driver's side and they were on their way as he drove away from town towards the farms until he hit the dirt road into the Snake River Canyon. The road was barely one lane, with no guardrail along the edge, and he could tell it made her a little nervous.

"Relax firecracker, I know this drive like the back of my hand."

She let out a low breath. "I hate heights."

"I sort of remember that," he smiled teasingly. "It's why you never climbed the rope in P.E."

"That is not a real test of endurance," she muttered. "Making people climb a rope is just another form of torture."

He chuckled as he descended into the canyon. When there was nowhere else to go he parked the car in dead-ended small circle clearing.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we walk." He opened the driver side door and got out coming over to her side and opening the door for her.

"Are we going to get shot for trespassing?" she asked, getting out of the passenger side and looking around for some hidden assailant.

Laughing, Troy motioned towards a very narrow trail surrounded by tall bushes and grass. "I haven't, but you never know I'd be more worried about snakes."

Gabriella stopped. "Troy, I'm not much of a hiker," she said nervously.

Troy reached out his hand and took hold of her pulling her towards him. "You were the one who wanted the Troy Bolton Experience," he led her towards the path. "Just stay close to me, and just listen for the sound of a rattle. Like _chickchick bzzzz_ sound," he said.

And close she stood the entire path, checking around her feet for anything slithery. Every once in a while, they would hear something scurry into the bushes making her jump. Troy would squeeze her hand and give him a smile until she started to relax.

Troy hadn't been to Raven Falls since high school and he wouldn't want to see Gabriella's face when she saw it. they came into the clearing surrounded by bushes and trees and he squeezed her hand. "We made it."

The large spring waterfall came out several feet below the canyon rim and formed a clear pool that ran down into the Snake River. The Sun hit the water in such a way that sprays of color arched down to the middle of the pond. He looked over at Gabriella's face, delighted to find her smiling.

"Cool huh?"

"Yeah." Dropping his hand, she surprised him by reaching down to take off her boots.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Tossing each boot by a bush and pulling her socks off, she asked. "Can't a girl take off her boots for no reason?" As she straightened up, she started unbuttoning her shorts."It's hot out here. Thought maybe it would be a good time for a swim." She pushed her short off her hips and said. "You did say there was skinny-dipping involved, didn't you?"

Troy raised his brow in shock, "Yeah, but it's light out."

Troy watched her shorts fall to the floor and when she reached for the bottom of her shirt, his mouth watered. "So?"

The T-shirt came up and off, revealing her tanned smooth skin. She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her pink lace panties and bent over as she dropped them to the ground, her boobs nearly falling out of the matching bra.

Gabriella stood up and raised one eyebrow at him as she reached back for the clasp of her bra. "Are you coming?"

He stared at her, naked as a jaybird and so amazingly put together his heart kept stopping as his gaze traveled over her. She had a nice ass, just the right amount definition to make it firm but not too bulging. How was he going to keep this in the realm of light petting when he was already harder than rock. The woman was trying to kill him. He was convinced of it.

"I would follow you damn near anywhere," he murmured pulling his shirt off in one quick motion while he kicked off his shoes. It didn't take him longer than a minute to rid himself of his pants and boxers and then he was walking towards her, lifting her up in his arms, and over his shoulder as he ran for the water.

She laughed giddily in his arms. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she suddenly went flying through the air towards the water. There was a splash as she hit the freezing water and then she sputtered to the surface a moment later, yelling, "You cretin!"

Laughing he dove in near her, and stayed down long enough to swim up behind her saying, "Had to make sure you didn't change your mind."

She turned to face him, letting out a laugh and reaching up to try to push down on his head, but he didn't budge. He was too tall to dunk, and his laughter seemed to be getting on her nerves. Finally giving up on plan A, she swam away from him and proceeded to plan B: splashing him in the face.

Troy stopped laughing, wiped the water from his eyes, and swam towards her with an evil grin. Shrieking, she tried to swim away, but he caught her a few feet away and picked her up as if he was going to toss her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck like a barnacle, she cried, "No, please, please, please I'm sorry, don't!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath as if she expected to be flung through the air at any moment. Instead, all he could do was laugh.

"I hate being dunked and tossed. I feel like you use to torment me because I was a screamer." She said a little relieved.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. I enjoyed making you scream," he said with a wicked smile. "Hell, I still do, but for other reasons."

Gabriella's smile slowly faded and she seemed suddenly aware of her naked breast pushing against his hard chest. The sensation of his skin against her erect nipples made him want to bend down and taste them. To feel each hard pebble in his mouth and suck until he heard her moan his name. He watched her eyes darken like the ominous clouds forming to the south. Their mouths were so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. She seemed a bit shaky.

"Are you cold?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Not even a little."

When he dropped his head to kiss her, she met him halfway. She tasted like sunshine, spring water, and Gabriella. She slid her hands from his neck over his wet shoulders, while his hand rested on her butt before running over her thighs and lifting her so she was 100% against his body. Just as he wanted her.

He could hardly believe that this woman, this girl he once knew, who never did anything foolish, was here with him. Letting him touch her so intimately, and here, in his spot, where he'd never brought anyone before. Not here. He'd taken plenty of girls up to the beach, to that popular spot where the kids park their cars and make out. But this place was different. This was his spot where he came to think and write. He'd never brought a woman here before and somehow it felt so right that Gabriella was the first.

He made love to her mouth as she wiggled against him, making his erection pulse with a want for her that was so blinding he almost didn't register the thunder, it was so faint at first, but he did start to feel a chill in the air right before the first raindrop hit his cheek.

"It's raining," he said, coming up for air.

"It's just a little drizzle," Gabriella said, trying to bring his mouth back to hers. As if the fates were working against them, the sky burst open and started dumping buckets of rain.

"Shit!" he said, laughing.

"Let's get out of here!" Pulling away from him, she started swimming towards the shore. They climbed out of the water and hurried over to their now-soaked clothes, but halfway there she stepped on a rock and winced.

Troy hand rested on her back and he yelled over the pouring rain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I stepped on a rock." She walked over to her boots cautiously and struggled slightly in the downpour to slip them onto her wet feet.

"Come on," Troy shouted as he gathered their clothes and shoved his feet into his own shoes. She reached out for her own clothes and Troy let out a laugh. "This is chaos." He smiled as he reached out his free arm and yanked her to him, taking her mouth in a hard kiss. He would have stayed right there, kissing her in the rain like one of those damn scenes right out of a movie, except he could hear the thunder closing in. Storms could come quick and change rapidly, and although they were pretty safe from lighting in the canyon, he didn't want to take any chances.

When the next crack of thunder caused the earth to shake, he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the trail. The sound of their feet couldn't be heard over the deafening rain and as they reached the SUV, she ran to her side and jumped into the passenger seat. Troy had jumped into the driver's seat tossing his wet clothes in the back and shifting just in time to find her beginning to put her bra back on.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting my clothes back on?" she said, looking up at him with a duh expression.

Moving across the seat, he slipped his hand into her wet hair and gently pulled her towards him. "Why the hell would you do that? I'm not done with you yet."

She didn't know what was pounding harder, the rain on the roof or her heart as he covered her mouth with his. Troy removed her bra, his hands wreaking havoc over her skin, sending hot waves of ecstasy with each soft touch. She leaned her head back as his mouth found the sensitive skin of her neck and he breathed across her collarbone. "Let's take this to the backseat."

Giddy, nervous, and excited at the same time, she kicked off her boots and tried to climb gracefully over the middle console but ended up face first on the backseat with her feet in the air. She twisted around and dragged her feet back, watching Troy follow her, his name muscles flexing as he moved. She couldn't believe she was going to do this in the back of a car like some crazy teenager.

Troy sat next to her on the bucket seat and reached for her. As their hands moved over each other's bodies, he slid one between her legs to play with her wet folds. Moaning, she moved her head to the side as he kissed along her neck, collarbone and finally down to take her nipple into his mouth while he fondled her.

Gabriella arched against his hungry mouth and felt the pressure building as his clever fingers manipulated her in swift sure strokes. She cried out when he slipped a finger inside her and rubbed his thumb quickly over her clitoris, working her inside and out. Unable to hold on to a coherent thought or come up with one reason why what they were doing was wrong, her breath came in short gasps as she felt that muscle-tightening throb that told her she was close. As the orgasm hit her hard, taking her higher than she'd ever gone, she cried out, "Troy!"

When she finally came back to herself and stopped trembling, one coherent thought struck her. _Maybe none of this feels wrong with Troy because he's the right guy for me?_

God, he wanted her to cry out his name again.

It wasn't like he hadn't been with other women, and maybe some of them had even called out his name, but when Gabriella did it, it was like an awesome song. Watching her fall apart as she came and that one, desperate cry, was something he could listen to over and over again.

Reaching down to his wallet and pulling out a condom, he kissed her parted lips, murmuring, "You are so beautiful."

Her brown eyes opened slowly and the smile she gave him was soft and sexy. "So are you."

Smiling in return, he ripped the condom package with his teeth and slipped the latex over his erection. Once he was sheathed, he pulled her into his lap and tongued her nipple again until she made soft, mewling sounds. Rubbing against her wet flesh, he teased her with his touch, stopping only when Gabriella reached down and wrapped her hand around him. He let her take the lead as she adjusted his cock until he was pushing against her opening. He wanted to go slow, to make it good for her, but then she whimpered, "Please Troy, I want you."

It was all he heard before he was thrusting up and inside her tight, honeyed warmth, lifting his mouth away from her breast to shout with pleasure. He held on to her hips as he pumped into her, and she leaned forward to kiss him as she met his movements. Troy could feel how close he was and sweat broke out on his forehead as he groaned.

He adjusted his hips, pulling out of her for a moment, and then re-entering her hard, and he knew by her gasp that he'd done something right. "Ride me hard, Firecracker."

Her eyes widen and she nodded, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Thrusting deep, she started alternating her rhythm between quick, shallow strokes and deep slow ones until she was making fast panting sounds. The inner walls of her passage tightened around him and he kept going, wanting her to finish again before he did. when her muscles spasmed around him, he let go, pumping into her as he hollered his release. To his relief, he heard her cry out again as she came and collapsed against his chest, her lips pressed against his shoulder. More than anything he wanted to please Gabriella.

When his galloping heart finally slowed, Troy moved his lips over her cheek as he reached between them. Cupping her chin in his hands, he tipped her face back and kissed her softly, sliding his tongue inside to explore every sweet surface.

 _God, I love this woman._

When had his feelings for Gabriella started to change from mild curiosity and lust to this feeling of…completeness? When he was with her, hell, even when he thought about her, it was like the sun was shining. He felt warm, content, and …home.

"I think we should talk about what exactly light petting is?"

She let out laugh her face falling into the nook of his neck, her wet hair curling and sticking against his skin. "We should get going, my mom's probably going nuts."

Troy let out a groan as he let his head fall back, "Just like high school."

She playfully nudged him, "Do you see my underwear?" she said frowning as she shook out her skirt. Looking along the floor with her, he didn't see them. The thought of Gabriella sitting in the passenger seat after wild sex with him and missing her panties was enough to make him want to start over. "No, I don't."

Pulling her short over her legs with a grumble, she started to work them up over her bare thighs while he watched hungrily. Trying to distract himself, he prodded, "So where should we go on a third date?"

"This was not a date. A fantasy, but not a date."

Swiping his boxers off the front seat, he stepped into them and pulled them up. He didn't know why that comment rubbed him wrong, but it did. "You fantasized about me in the back of a rental?" he said with a forced smile.

Gabriella let out a huff as she reached for her bra. "We just had sex in the backseat of a car. It might be a typical night for you but–"

"Stop that," Troy said cutting her off. "I keep telling you I want this to be different. I don't just want to sleep with you I want to be with you damn it."

Her expression changed from mildly annoyed to darkly furious in a flash. "And bringing me up to your special sex spot is being different with me?"

"One. This ain't my sex spot. I've never brought another girl here because this is where I come to write. And second, I don't know why you're attacking me, but I'm not the one who took her fucking clothes off to skinny dip in the fucking river."

Her hand reached out to smack him and he caught it right before it made contact.

"I might be the boy next door, but I am not the nice guy," he said keeping a firm hold on her wrist. "You're in a different realm of man here sweetheart." He lifted her wrist to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it. He leaned forward, enjoying the way her breathing picked up as he came closer. "I'm here with you because I like you. Your fucking hot, accomplished and I'm happy when I'm with you," he said lowering his mouth over the top of her cleavage.

"I'm happy when I'm with you too," she said quietly.

"That's better," Troy said lifting his head up and nuzzling her neck until he placed a soft kiss right below her ear.

Gabriella couldn't believe her day. After the second round of backseat sex that left her in a daze of satisfaction, they finally got back on the road for home. "I can't believe I lost my panties. What if I dropped them along the trail?" she said.

He grinned. "Then some lucky teenage boy will find them and use them when he gets"–Gabriella smacked him and he rubbed his shoulder– "Ow, cold! I was going to say he could use them as a hat."

"Sure you were," she said dryly.

He wiggled his eyebrows and fingers at her. "Besides, I like you this way. Easy access."

She sat back with a groan and said, "It's late, mom's gonna kill me."

"It's going to be fine."

The rest of the drive was quiet and when he reached over to take her hand, she let him. enjoying the warmth of his touch, the way his thumb caressed her skin. So far, she'd broken all her rules to keep this thing between them uncomplicated, and she loved every second of it. Even now they were making out in Troy's driveway. She couldn't seem to pull away, and if her phone hadn't started screeching, she could have stayed there all night.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and reached for her phone. Her mother's name was flashing across the screen and she groaned. "I better get inside."

Troy's hand pushed some of her hair back and gave her a quick kiss on the nose, something that should have made her feel like a kid but instead made her feel cared for. Like Troy felt more for her than just lust.

"I'm going to go inside and shower, but you should leave your window open tonight. Maybe when all the lights go off, I'll come over and we can watch a movie or…something?" he said smiling suggestively.

She returned his smile. "I'd love that."

Laughing as she opened the door and jumped out of the SUV, she raced for her porch, the rain pouring down over her, soaking her to the skin. Just as she was fumbling with her keys the front opened and Mrs. Grace stepped outside.

"And Just look at you," she said with disdain. "That shirt, what there is of it, is practically see-through, and you're not even wearing a bra. You look like you've been out necking in a hayloft with some boy."

 _Actually, it was the backseat of an SUV, and he definitely wasn't a boy._ Gabriella tried not to smile, "I got caught in the rain, Mrs. Grace, and I'm freezing, so if you don't mind I'd like to go inside and dry off."

"I saw you with _him_. Kissing him like some floozy. Let me tell you something about a man like that, they don't just suddenly grow up and become decent members of society. He's a bad element and I for one can't wait until he does to you what you did to my Thomas."

Gabriella didn't feel like smiling anymore. Instead, she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, anger, and embarrassment settle inside her.

"And to think, I was looking forward to having you in the family." With that, she opened her umbrella and made her way down the steps.


	11. Chapter 11

_Apologies for the wait. Oliver is still in the NICU and I really haven't been in the mind frame for editing. I've been in the NICU every day with him. He improved so much, he's breathing on his own, weighing 4.10 pounds and finally out of the incubator. I can't believe it's been almost two months of doctors, machines and sterilized/monitored family time. Today we were told that the doctors might let him come home. I've never been more nervous/relieved about anything in my entire life. I love my son so much and I just hope that we can do everything we can to make him a happy and healthy little boy._

Her Monday morning passed with a few awkward patient encounters and some looks from Gina, but she did her best to put it all out of her mind. Everyone had been staring at her since the news of the wedding being canceled began making its way through the gossip mills.

"My mom wants to do a game night soon," she said into her phone as she broke apart another piece of the brownie she picked up from the breakroom.

"Oh, fun!" Kelsi said sounds of the register opening sounded in the background.

"Yeah, personally, I'd rather sit through a root canal, or maybe a spinal tap, but she's set on the idea, so I just wanted to get a quick headcount."

"Well, you can count me and Ryan in for sure. Is Troy coming?"

Hearing his name made her lips curl up and she was relieved to be alone in her office. Away from prying eyes or suspicious best friends she had no way of hiding her feelings from.

To think a month ago she'd barely allowed herself to give Troy a second thought, but somehow in this short amount of time, she'd gotten accustomed to talking to him whenever she wanted. To him being there, listening, always paying attention, always watching her.

"Probably," Gabriella said before taking a deep breath, hoping Kelsi wouldn't notice the slight change in her voice. "Troy's social life these days seems to be pretty nonexistent.

"Well enjoy it while you can. Now that word has gotten around that he's back, I've been getting a suspicious number of calls from old friends and acquaintances. They pretend to want to catch up, but every conversation leads to Troy and his relationship status."

On that note. "Speaking about Troy, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Me too," Kelsi said matter of fact as if she'd just remembered something. "I meant to ask, how was the fair? Mrs. Grace didn't give you too much grief, did she? I sent Troy over to keep you company but I think I might have made matters worse." Kelsi explained in a low tone.

Gabriella straightened, having to clear her throat that was thick with guilt. "What do mean, made what worse?"

"I overheard her talking to some of the other women from the council and she said some things about you and Troy."

A nervous spike shot through her. "Oh wow, that's crazy."

"I know, I told Martha it was crazy to even think like that. You and Troy are practically siblings."

Gabriella leaned forward, resting her forehead against her palm. "Yeah, I know. That's … that's insane. I mean, could you even imagine what that would be like? Troy and me, together? Like, if we were in a relationship?" Gabriella added that last part to test the waters.

"Seriously," Kelsi said with a laugh. "Troy can't do relationships. I swear it's like the words forever and commitment are just not in his vocabulary."

Gabriella's shoulders slumped. "Right."

"Besides that woman just can't get over the fact that someone doesn't think her son is absolutely perfect."

"I used to think she was sweet," Gabriella said with a frown. "I almost can't believe there was a time when I thought being part of her family was something I wanted."

"Was it really though?" Kelsi chuckled. "It seemed to me like you were just going through the motions."

"Yeah," Gabriella let out a breath, a little relieved with the change in topic. "Maybe I was just a little."

"Well, she's just bitter because she knows how amazing you are and she's disappointed about not having the adorable grandchildren we both know you're capable of creating."

"Ha!" Gabriella picked up a pencil from nearby and filled out some of the mindless paperwork on her desk. "I ran into her last night outside my front door."

"Seriously? Why was she even there?"

"Mom says she came by to have coffee." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Which makes me curious because they've never really been close." And her mother seemed a little upset when she'd gone to bed, making her anxious about the possibility that her mother had overheard them on the porch.

"Oh, to be a fly on that wall."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and brought a hand up to her temple. She really needed to confess. All this lying wasn't doing any good. Gabriella let out a long breath, "Look, Kelsi I know-"

"Gabriella?" Dr. Rhett's voice called and she looked up from her desk and seen him in the door way. "Do you have a moment?"

"Hey Kelsi, I gotta go. We'll pick this up later." She hung up the phone and stood up. "Sure, what do you need Dr. Rhett?"

"Follow me," he said leading her back to his office.

Great. Now what? Gabriella followed him until they were inside his office and he shut the door behind. Not a great sign of things to come.

"How are you doing Gabriella?" he asked shifting some of the papers around on his desk before taking a seat and motioning to the chair in front of him.

"I'm doing great," she said, relieved when she didn't have to force a smile. She was great. Despite her call with Kelsi and her run-in with Mrs. Grace, this last weekend with Troy had been… great.

Things had never been that way with Thomas, she'd never felt so satisfied and content with herself. She still had to find a way to tell Kelsi about them, but she was hopeful that Kelsi would understand. She had too.

Right?

"Warmth, and investment in your neighbors." She was pulled back into the room, realizing that Dr. Rhett was talking. "You see, I pride myself on running a practice that engages with the community. Too often, doctors get so caught up in making money that they forget the reason they got into medicine in the first place. Tell me do you remember the fourth line of the Hippocratic Oath?"

She stared at him nervously, before shaking her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to, but it holds a special meaning for me, so I've got it hangin' right here." He pointed to a framed print on the wall behind him.

"I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug." Gabriella read aloud.

"Music to my ears," Dr. Rhett smiled fondly. "It takes a special kind of doctor to be a family doctor. In a small town like this, generations pass before your very eyes. From this humble office, I've watched children grow up and start bringing in children of their own. I've been with old folks when they die. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll become more than a doctor to these people, you'll become part of their families. Do you think you can handle that responsibility?"

She had learned so far forward during his speech that she nearly fell off her chair when she nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, because I've made a decision." He folded his hands on his lap and let out a cheerful breath. "I'm going to take a few weeks off and while I'm gone I'm leaving you in charge. See this, as a test run for my retirement."

"Whoa," Gabriella shook her head. "I mean, I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't."

Gabriella was still floating from this afternoon's high when she hopped off her bike and walked it down the few houses until she came to a complete stop in front of hers. There was Thomas. Sitting on the steps, waiting, for her.

Her shoulders instantly fell and she forced herself to smile at him as best she could. "Thomas? I thought you were in San Francisco."

"I came back for a few days," he said a little out of breath as he got up from his spot. "I keep thinking about things and I just feel so…off."

She bit down on her bottom lip. Ashamed that she couldn't say the same. That for the past week she'd been just fine. A little embarrassed by all the knowing looks but nothing felt off. In fact, for the first time in a while, things felt right.

"Wow, you look… you look really good."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her eyes glanced back up at her house and the curtain shifted in the front window. Great, they had an audience. "What are you doing here?" she said cautiously.

"I needed to see you, I've been thinking and—"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked past him and towards the steps. Dusting off the step she sat down and waited a moment before glancing up at him. He was staring at her. "What?"

"I don't know, you just, you look different."

She sat up a little straighter. "It's just some highlights," she said brushing a strand of her off her temple.

"I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you," he said quietly. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

"Thomas-"

"Gabriella, we were really great together, weren't we?"

Gabriella let out a breath, her hands clasping together and stretching out in front of her. "We were good on paper, yes. In theory, yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know Thomas," she lied. The truth was Thomas wasn't Troy. And what exactly did that mean? Her thoughts drift back to those unsaid words.

 _I might be falling in love with you._

His presence filled the space beside her and she shifted as Thomas's familiar scent surrounded her. She used to find that scent comforting. She used to wear his shirts to bed because they made her feel warm and safe. Loved even. Now, all she felt was distance and familiarity.

"Was it the sex?" he mumbled quietly.

That made her jerk. "What?"

Thomas made a face, "I know, it's a very man thing to ask. It's just we haven't in so long and I couldn't help but wonder if-"

"Stop." Gabriella sprang up from her seat. "Just stop."

Thomas let out a sigh and brought his hands up through his hair. "Jesus. Look, Mom's been saying things and I-"

"Your Mom." Her voice was a little louder than she intended. "You came here because of something your mother said." Gabriella looked over at the house next door. No signs of Troy. She looked back up the window where she imagined her mother still stood. Sighing she crossed her arms.

"I don't know." Thomas shrugged as he stood up from the stoop. "Is it true? Were you or weren't you with him behind my back."

Gabriella felt her cheeks grow hot at the accusatory tone. "Thomas, we agreed that this wasn't working. We talked about this. What happened after that, isn't any of your business."

"It is if you slept with him while we were still engaged."

"No. I didn't sleep with him when I was with you."

"But you're sleeping with him now."

"That's none of your business."

"That's funny because we were perfectly okay until he came into the picture. In fact, that's when you started acting weird. So, what did happen that night I left you alone with him?"

Guilt came in waves, turning her stomach and leaving her gut in a twisted knot. "We kissed." She said quietly.

Thomas's sharp inhale made her flinch and she brought her hand up to her temple as her emotions began spinning out of control. "I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you."

"Did you?" Thomas said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, I did," Gabriella said. "Nothing about what happened between us had anything to do with that."

"How the fuck do you figure?"

"Because we were not working. Whatever this was only worked because I didn't care." She blurted.

"You didn't care?" Thomas's eyes widen.

"I cared." She corrected, shutting her eyes and praying for this moment to be over. "What I meant was I didn't know what I wanted. Well, I always sort of knew but I just kept hoping that it wouldn't matter."

"What wouldn't matter?" he asked.

Gabriella let out a breath. "Thomas. It didn't work. It just didn't work. I am not going to stand here and try to go over the last nine years."

"Why not?" Thomas shouted. "Don't you think you owe me that much?"

"Owe you!" Gabriella's voice raised as she glared at him. "I owe you?"

"You said yes." Thomas flushed. "I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me and you said yes. Then what happened? You just stopped giving a shit?"

"You asked me to spend the rest of my life as your wife. You offered me a job position, not a life. You didn't want me. Do you really want to know what the hell happened? You want to come here and ask me about sex, when was the last time we even had it? Because I wanted sex. I wanted to have sex in the back seat of your stupid car and you told me that was for stupid high school kids. Remember that? If anyone stopped giving a shit it was you."

"You guys alright?" The sound of Troy's voice made her jerk and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh, God." Gabriella spun around, her back to both of them.

"Troy?" Thomas's voice was strained. "We didn't see you."

"Clearly." Silence followed and then Troy cleared his throat. "Maybe you guys shouldn't be having this conversation out in the middle of the street. Small town and all."

Oh, God. She could die. She could just disappear into the sidewalk and die. How many people had heard her screaming about their sex life? Oh, God.

"Actually, I think we were finished," Thomas said tightly. "I should be going."

"Right." Gabriella murmurs as she felt Thomas brush past her and make his way down the street and into his car. Not once looking back at her. The car started, and then he was gone.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked quietly.

She nodded, not sure she could respond just yet.

"Turn around gorgeous."

She hesitated. Knowing her cheeks were still a deep shade of crimson. Gabriella felt like her head was going to explode.

"Come on, firecracker," his voice was soothing and she let out a low breath as she slowly spun around to face him. "I'm guessing this might have something to do with you canceling our plans last night."

Gabriella let out a breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Troy shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Her eyes met his and she could feel a small flutter of guilt tear through her at the confusion in his expression. "I'm sorry."

Troy shook his head. "Don't be sorry about needing to take a minute. If you need one, take it."

Gabriella's shoulders tighten as she inhaled and looked back up at her house. "I should probably go inside before my mother sends a search party."

"You do that," Troy said quietly shifting what looked like mail from hand to the other.

"Thanks," she shifted a little uncomfortably and began making her way towards the porch, turning around for only a moment to find him still standing there before he turned to leave. She paused for a moment with her hand on the doorknob, not sure exactly what to do. Then she let herself inside.

"We have an offer for you," His agent's voice sang out cheerfully.

"Oh," Troy slowly sat down on the stairs, the sudden rush of sadness flooding him without warning. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the house would sell so quickly. After all, it was in a great neighborhood, with a great school not too far away and perfect for a family of four.

And he should know.

"We'll just have an inspector come out later this week and then we'll begin negotiating the terms. I know you wanted this to be quick and easy and I think that's exactly what we got."

"That sounds fantastic," Troy said quietly. The light over the dining table emitted a soft golden glow, leaving the rest of the house in shadow. It seemed even quieter and emptier as the night set in.

"It was such a pleasure working with you Mr. Bolton."

"Yeah, you too."

The agent rattled off a few more details before they said their goodbyes leaving Troy alone with his thoughts. Taking a breath, he brought his hand up and shifted it through his hair. This was supposed to be a good thing. This was exactly what he wanted, he needed this place to sell so we could tie up all those loose strings and make a little extra to live off for a while.

He looked down at his phone and pulled up his contacts. His thumb hovering over Kelsi's name. He should call her and let her know. He should call her and tell her about the offer waiting for him in California. Because he was planning on leaving, wasn't he? That had been the original plan. Comeback, sell the house, leave for the next gig.

His phone chimed and he looked down to see Chad's name on the screen.

 ** _Chad:_** _Your running out of time. What is taking so long?_

 ** _Troy:_** _Wrapping up the sale on the house. Just got an offer. Should be done soon._

The message sent and the screen went dark. It wasn't a lie. The house did have an offer and he was about to wrap up his life here in Albuquerque.

Troy let out a sigh and got to his feet and made his way upstairs. Stopping on the landing to stare at the door to his parent's bedroom. Thoughts of them flooded him and he was unable to deny the small ache inside of him. He did miss them, especially his mother. The way she'd cared for this place, taken care of it, and made it a home.

His smile shifted into a frown as his father's betrayal came to mind as well. It had been the event that had pulled the wool from over his eyes. The moment he'd detached from everything this house represented and the supposed happy family living inside it.

Turning away from the door he entered his old room and walked over to the window that overlooked the Montez's back yard. He shifted and seen the light from Gabriella's room on. He checked his watched. It was almost eight.

He wasn't sure if it was the face she'd been the forbidden fruit, or if it was something else, but all his thoughts led back to her. Having her at his will for the last week had ruined him for life. He knew he had been hung up on her before but now all he could think about was kissing her, touching her, and her touching him.

He pulled out his phone and quickly sent out a message.

 ** _Troy:_** _Are you alone?_

It was a simple message, well-meaning and straight to the point… and not five seconds later his phone lit up.

 ** _Gabriella:_** _I live with my mother. I'm never alone._

He huffed.

 ** _Troy:_** _Where are you?_

 ** _Gabriella:_** _My room._

 ** _Troy:_** _That's a shame, you should be in mine._

 ** _Gabriella:_** _I'm about to get in the bath._

Troy lifted a brow as he tapped on the screen and brought the phone up to his ear. She picked up on the third ring.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can be there in two minutes."

She laughed. "You will not. My mom is still up. It's too risky."

He groaned. "I like risks."

The sound of water running in the background made him shut his eyes and visualize her in a bubble bath.

"Well, I don't." She said a little sharply.

"Okay," he said lifting a hand in surrender. "I'll stay put."

"Good," she said quietly. "People are already having a field day about my personal life. I don't need mom too."

There was a splash of water and a low exhale on her end. His dick twitched. "Are you _in_ the bathtub, Gabriella?"

He waited for a moment. Not sure if she would answer him. Then she whispered. "Yes."

He cleared his throat. "Are you naked?"

She laughed, "Of course I'm naked. What kind of baths do you take?"

He laughed then, "No no no… We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"Okay then. Yes. I'm very much naked."

"Are there bubbles?"

She sighed. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm trying to visualize you, and every detail helps."

"Oh yeah? How am I looking?"

He bit his bottom lip, loving the playful tone in her voice. Imaging her sinking deeper into the water while whisking up a pile of bubbles with her fingers.

"Hot. Really hot."

Her breath hitched, "And you? Where are you tonight Mr. Bolton?"

"In my bedroom." There was a seductive tone to his voice, but he didn't elaborate.

"Is that right?" her sexy voice came through the receiver again.

"Grab the soap, Gabriella."

The line went quiet. "I'm not grabbing the soap," she said firmly after a moment.

"Why? Do you not like soap?"

"No." She laughed. "I just know what you want me to do and I'm not about to do it."

"And what's that?"

"I am not having phone sex with you, Troy," she whispered into the phone.

Troy let out a low grumble. "I didn't ask you for phone sex. I asked you to grab the soap."

"Why do I feel like 'soap' is the code word for phone sex?"

He laughed. "Because you're a prude?"

She gasped. "I am not a prude, I–"

"Then grab the soap, Gabriella."

He could see her narrowing her eyes because there was no denying the blatant "I dare you" in his request. He was positive she wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Fine. You win."

"Good," he said in a cocky voice. "I like winning."

"Well I like cocky men, so I guess we're both winners."

He laughed again, but only for a second, because the mood had suddenly changed to something more serious.

"Now that I have the soap, sir, what do you want me to do with it?"

He groaned as he imagined her sinking in deeper still, letting her head loll back until the tops of her breasts were all that could be seen above the water. "Rub it between your fingers, Gabriella. Squeeze it, until a thick white foam builds between your hands."

He lowered his hand reaching down to his pants as he undid the button. Imagining her manipulating the soap and building the suds between her fingers, until they were slick.

"Now place your hand at the top of your knees. At the very top, where you have that one little freckle on the left side. Do you see it?"

She gasped, "How do you–"

"I'm observant," he smiled as he thought about the freckle in question. He'd been taunted by that freckle for years as it peeked out from underneath her skirts and shorts.

"Okay," she whispered. "It's there."

"Now slide your hands down, slowly," he whispered. "Imagine my hands with yours, sliding the slick soap all the way down your thighs, until our fingers tangle in the hair between them until we feel how wet you are." He paused for a long moment and could hear her breathing. "Are you wet, Gabriella?"

She inhaled. "Oh God, Troy."

"Answer me."

"Yes."

A loud knock sounded on the other line.

"Shit," Gabriella hissed. "I gotta go!" she said quickly. Before he could ask why the line went dead.

Troy grunted as he pulled the phone away from his ear, his fingers tapping at the screen and opening their text thread.

Gabriella slid the phone across the bathroom floor, quickly rose out of the water, and stepped out of the tub. "Just a minute!" Then she pulled on a fluffy grey towel from the rack and wrapped it around her head.

She was still tying the belt at her waist when her mother finally opened the door.

"Are you decent?"

 _Would it have mattered_? Gabriella let out a breath. "What do you need mom?"

"What did Kelsi say about game night?"

Gabriella let out a long breath as she sank down so she was sitting on the closed toilet seat. "Seriously mom?"

Maria shrugged, "What, you're the one who jumped out of the tub? You didn't have to go through all that, I'm your mother remember?"

"How could I forget," Gabriella lifted a hand and pressed lightly on her temple. "Kelsi and Ryan are coming."

"Good, and have you talked to Troy about it?" Her mother said watching her carefully. A cold sweat spread over Gabriella's body, but there was no help for it. The rumors were spreading around town and if they weren't it was only a matter of time before they were.

"About Troy–"

"What do you think about Jessica O'Conner?"

"What?" Confused Gabriella cocked her head. "I mean, she insisted on playing the baby Jesus in the church nativity play until she was thirteen," Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest. "Even worse, everyone was happy to give her the part because she was so angelic. Am I seriously the only one in town that thought braces on the Lamb of God was a bit of a stretch?"

"Well, I thought she did an excellent job as Jesus." Maria defended.

"Ma, why are we talking about Jessica O'Conner?"

"I thought she might be a good match for Troy."

Gabriella straightened, inhaling as quietly as possible while she's tried to stomp down on her panic. "So, what you're playing matchmaker now? Why? And why Jessica O'Conner?"

"He seems lonely."

"He's not lonely," Gabriella argued.

At that Maria raised a brow. "He isn't?"

Backpaddling Gabriella let out a sigh. "He's been hanging out with the gang."

"The gang?"

"Yeah," Gabriella shrugged, "Kelsi, Taylor Sharpay…"

Maria laughed, "I don't think Troy wants to hang out with the girls. I think he's doing that to be nice and because he doesn't have any friends here in town."

Gabriella drew a blank. "What if he's seeing someone?" She shrugged. "We don't know everything about him. He could be out there living a completely different life we know nothing about."

"Honestly," Maria shook her head. "I don't know what has gotten into you. I thought you would be on board with this idea, given all the rumors flying about."

Gabriella inhaled. _So, she had heard._

"I know you didn't cheat on Thomas. I raised you better than that. _Hell_ , Troy knows better than that given what happened between his parents."

Guilt sunk in her belly, but then Gabriella frowned as she ran through what her mother had said, "Wait, how would he know better than that? What happened between his parents?"

Maria's eyes widen and she shook her head as if she'd said too much. "Oh nothing, just seeing them together, knowing how happy they were. He wouldn't get involved with a practically married woman. Anyway, I just wanted your opinion on Jessica. You two have been hanging around more often so I thought you might have a suggestion."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, not really believing her mother story. "Yeah. Well, I don't."

Her mother sighed, "Oh, that's alright I'll text him myself about game night." She was about to turn and leave but she hesitated. "Ella Bean," she said softly. "Is everything alright?"

Gabriella swallowed, "Yea, I'm doing great."

Her mother frowned, "Thomas seemed rather upset earlier. I've never seen him like that before."

Gabriella's chin dropped. "It's a breakup," she said unsure what else to say about it without going into much detail. "He's just having a hard time."

Her mother nodded seeming momentarily satisfied with her answer. "You're not thinking about getting involved with him again are you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

Her mother nodded. "Not that I would judge," she sighed in relief. "It's just that if someone makes you miserable more than they make you happy, then it is time to let them go, no matter how much you love them."

"I know." Gabriella frowned before she forced herself to smile. "I'm alright, I promise."

A noise sounded from the corner of the room and her eyes fell to her discarded phone on the bathroom tile.

"You know you can't just leave these things around Ella," Her mother bent down to pick up her phone, handing it to her without looking at the screen. "Damn things are so expensive.

Gabriella smirked. "I'll be more careful."

"Great, I'll let you get back to your bath. Give me shout if you need me."

Gabriella watched her mother leave the room shutting the bathroom door behind her. Looking down at the phone in her lap she taped the screen.

 ** _Troy:_** _Have you ever heard the term 'Blue Balls'?_

Later that night, Gabriella entered the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the sink. When she turned off the faucet she heard music emanating from outside. Acoustic guitar, low and mellow. She listened for a while, hanging on every note and admiring just how much passion he had for his art.

Slowly she tipped toed to the sliding door in back and looked out into the yard. He was sitting on the small separating wall between their yards. He'd stopped for a moment to jot something down on a notepad beside him. She watched him for a little bit longer before taking a deep breath and making the decision to join him.

He glanced up at the sound of the door closing behind her and even in the darkness, she knew he was smiling. Holding her glass against her chest she made her way towards him. Pausing when he began strumming a familiar tune on his guitar.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time." he sang with a wicked grin as he strummed along

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. "Does Kelsi know that you know that song?"

Troy smirked shaking his head as continued the verse, "'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Let me guess? Popular song with the ladies back in the day?" The man hadn't changed at all since high school.

Troy grinned, "It was popular with you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Kelsi liked it too?"

Troy's shoulder brushed hers and he said, "You use to listen to that song on repeat while you sat back here and read _The Lucky One."_ His mouth was near her ear, teasing away the strands of her hair.

"You remember that."

"I remember everything," his warm whisper blew across the skin of her throat, and her heartbeat picked up speed.

As she turned to question him, she was startled to realize how close his mouth actually was. Licking her lips, she watched his eyes drop down and his head bend further. "You never really came on to me before that night. I didn't think you ever thought about me that way."

He moved closer, the warmth of his breath fanning across her lips, and she started to close her eyes. "I always thought of you that way."

"Troy?" She brought her hand up and pushed at his chest gently. "My mom said something tonight that seemed a bit odd and I wanted to ask you about it."

Troy sat up a little straighter. "This would be when she interrupted our phone call?" he said with a raised brow.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile a little as she looked down into her glass. "I can't believe I almost had phone sex with you."

"You better believe we're going to give that another try as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Troy mused as he strummed his guitar softly.

"Did one of your parents have an affair?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy hand stopped instantly slamming against the guitar strings and muting the sound. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

Gabriella brought a hand to her temple, her earlier suspicions about her mother's brush off answered. "I mean, did someone step out of the marri–"

He looked up then, cutting her off and making her throat instantly tighten. "My father had an affair. Kelsi doesn't have a clue, so that's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to put you in a position to lie to her, but please don't tell her." His voice was hoarse as if he was confessing something that brought him great misery.

She pulled in a breath, trying to get a hold of herself because she couldn't bare the look she was seeing on his face. She suddenly understood him. Understood the man who behaved as though he held the world on his shoulders. Because he did. His family's world. His sister's world. The people he loved.

"How did you find out? "

"Because I walked in on it," Troy said quietly. "He was having an affair with a thirty-year-old woman who was supposed to be his secretary. He'd been lying to all of us for a long time."

Her heart was breaking. Not only for him, but for all of them. Because the Bolton's were solid. Always together. Always strong. "Kelsi really doesn't know?"

"No."

Gabriella shallowed. There was something so heartbreaking about him. So sad. Because she could almost see the little boy who lived inside him. the boy who sorrowfully learned that his father wasn't the man he'd always idolized. That he'd cheated on Troy's mother. Cheated on their family.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything to her."

Gabriella nodded, "I won't."

They were quiet for a while, sitting there in the dark listening to the night. She wasn't sure if he wanted to talk more about it or let it go. She didn't push and he didn't offer.

Deciding to lighten the mood she let out a sigh. "How do you feel about Jessica O'Conner?"

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion he before she saw recognition in his features. "The Braceface Jesus?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, with a nod in confirmation. "Yeah, I think my mom's going to set you up with her on Friday."

Troy smirked. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"She thinks you're lonely."

"And did you tell her I wasn't?" Troy asked a little confused.

Gabriella huffed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I told her you might have something going on but I didn't go into detail."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Troy asked a little more insistently.

"Because we agreed to tell Kelsi first," Gabriella said defensively.

"And when is that going to happen?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know when all these stupid rumors die down a little."

Troy shook his head, "Why do you care what a bunch of people we haven't seen in years say? Stick and stones."

 _Except sticks and stones can still leave invisible bruises that last a lifetime._

"You don't understand." She mumbled quietly.

"Then explain it to me."

"It's not your reputation on the line," she said defensively. "As far as everyone else is concerned I'm just that girl throwing her life away for a guy cruising in and out of town whenever he wants." Gabriella tried not to overreact, but she couldn't help feeling a little irritated.

"Your reputation?" Troy's brows narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've worked hard to get this point, Troy. People respect me and my profession and I don't want to be the idiot left standing still while you go out and live your big rock star life. I came in second once. I won't do it again."

Troy let out a grunt as he stood up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"I'm not him," Troy said swinging his guitar over his shoulder. "I told you we could make this work, I told you I wanted to be different. You're the one who wants to sneak around and treat me like some dirty little secret. Have you ever stop to think about how that makes me feel?"

She stood up, "Troy, I didn't mean it like–

"Like what?" Troy said sharply. "You didn't mean to make it sound like I'm just some fuck up and that my name being attached to your precious reputation was the end of the world."

Gabriella winced, "That is not how I meant it at all."

"You can't even show a little mercy?" he asked harshly. "If you're going break my heart, just do it already. Make up your mind and decide this isn't going to happen. Don't keep coming to me in the middle of the night."

"Troy, I–"

Troy lifted his hand dismissing her words. "Just as much as you don't want to be that girl, I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be your rebound or your celebrity conquest. I want a lot more from you than that. So, when you figure out whatever this is, come find me."

Troy stormed off in the direction of his house leaving Gabriella at the fence.


	12. Chapter 12

**_We spent 45 days in the NICU and Oliver has been home with us for two months and I've been back at work for one of them. Being a new mom is crazy, being a new working mom is exhausting! But everything is worth it for those little cheeks I've grown to love so much. I really wanted to post what I've finally managed to finish proofreading. I will not abandon this story, I've just been slowed down by a rambunctious newborn who loves being on his momma's chest._**

 ** _Hope all is well with everyone. Here's to writing and proofing during nap times!_**

Troy murmured a curse word as he picked up a rag from the workbench nearby. He shifted his weight resting his hip against the old workstation as he stared at the old beat up pickup. He had purposely saved this item for last. Ignoring it all this time as it collected rust and dust behind the closed door of the garage.

Memories flooded him as he stared at it. His father had brought the truck when Troy was a sophomore in high school. They had fixed it up together working on the truck whenever they had downtime. Spending hours together in the driveway or the garage just talking about random topics and enjoying the quality time. It was the last of any decent memories he had of his father. Before they became tainted with the sour taste of betrayal.

"Son of a bitch," Troy muttered as he tossed the rag over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. He weighed his options. He could junk it. He could fix it up. Or he could just leave it to rot in this garage for the next family to deal with.

"Remember our senior year, when we won the championship game and felt like kings of the world. Then ended up pushing this damn thing four blocks because it stopped running on 54th street." A male voice cut through his thoughts and Troy looked up to see Chad standing in the driveway with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Convincing you to junk that money pit for starters," Chad said letting his backpack fall off to the side as he came up to Troy for a greeting.

"I thought you were already working with Hamilton, what happened?"

"You," Chad said pointedly. "They sent me out here to get you."

Troy made a face, "I already told them I was just working on wrapping some stuff up."

"It's been two weeks Troy, they're impatient. Not that I blame them. Please tell me you're at least writing while your here? "

"Yeah," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I got a few things I'm working on."

Chad let out a relieved sigh and looked back at the pickup. "So what's up, are you going to ride this thing back to California?"

"God no," Troy let out a huff. "I was actually thinking about junking it."

"Right," Chad shoved his hands in his pockets, "So what's going on with you and Ella, is what I'm hearing true?"

Troy brows shot up and he gave his friend an odd look.

Chad made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "My mom told me about it. What? You didn't think I came into town and came straight over to see your sorry ass, did you?"

Troy shook his head. "As far as that's concerned nothing is happening. Ella's just a friend."

"Who happens to be a woman?"

"Yeah." Troy shoved his hands into his pockets.

"The same woman friend who is also mixed up in this rumor about you two having a ravenous affair."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "God damn it, you know it wasn't like that."

"Could have fooled me," Chad said grinning wide. "Unless you're suddenly not carrying a torch for her, I'm going to call bullshit."

"Think whatever you want," Troy said, waving his friend off. "You're going to anyway. But I'm telling you, we didn't have an affair."

"But you are sleeping with her," Chad said with a knowing smile. "I know you better than most Bolton. You've been chasing that dream for years, no way you haven't tapped that yet."

"Just friends," Troy said. After everything that had happened between them, being just friends was no longer an option. It would never work. He wanted her too damn much to allow an opportunity for another guy to come into the picture. He wasn't making the same mistake twice. The very thought of another man putting his grubby hands on her body made Troy want to take out a hammer and break someone's fingers.

"So, it didn't work out," Chad persisted.

"Can you stop keeping on about Ella already? I've had about enough of your shit. I said we're just friends, and I meant it. Now drop it."

"Getting awfully defensive for a guy who is trying to convince me you don't have anything going on with her."

"What do you want me to do, recite a fucking poem for you? She's just another girl, like all the others. I'm over it. They want me back in California. Fine. I just have to deal with the closing and then I'm out of here. Preferably before the week is up."

A thump came from outside on the side of the garage.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked, jerking forward and moving towards the driveway. They both moved to the side of the garage and glanced around. Nothing.

"Maybe a bird flew into the side of the garage?" Chad offered.

Troy sighed heavily. "Come on, let's go inside and I'll show you the lyrics I got."

That night Gabriella met up with Kelsi at the bar per her requests. She hadn't really planned out how she was going to tell Kelsi about her and Troy, but she imagined this might be a good place to start. Only as soon as she sat beside her, Kelsi let out a sigh and a nervous laugh.

"Drink with me!" she said loud enough to be heard over the live music.

"Why are we drinking?" Gabriella said motioning to the bartender.

"He sold the house," Kelsi said on another sigh, there was a moment of stunned silence between them as if saying it out loud had finally made everything real. Kelsi lifted her glass for another sip, "He sold the house and he's leaving next week."

"Next week?" Gabriella's throat went dry.

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah."

The bartender placed a drink on the counter in front of Gabriella and she nodded a thank you before reaching for it.

"I want to be happy for him, I really do. I can't say that I didn't expect him to leave." Kelsi said staring down into her drink. "But I can't help thinking that… I'm going to miss him."

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip and placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder. "You're allowed to be a little upset. Just because you saw it coming doesn't mean you're not allowed to have feelings about it."

Kelsi turned to face her, "I don't know what I would do without you. Never leave me." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "Ryan doesn't get it. He gets part of it but not like you."

Gabriella felt the guilt wash over her. "Kelsi, I really need to talk to you about something."

Kelsi nodded, pushing herself back up into a sitting position. "Anything you want?" she said with a smile. "Seriously, I feel like all we do is talk about me."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but stopped cold when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Ella, Ella, Ella. Heard you called off your wedding. Still secretly longing for me, I see." Chad sighed as he leaned in. "You poor pathetic sap."

"Aw. I think it's wonderful that you're so removed from reality, Chad. Don't let anybody tell you differently," Kelsi responded for her.

"Chad?" Gabriella moved away from his touch. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Ouch," Chad said with a mockingly hurt expression. "Good to see you to Ella." He brought his beer up and tapped Kelsi's drink in cheers. "I'm here checking up on my boy, didn't want him doing anything stupid."

"Right," Gabriella said, "Heaven forbid he makes his own choices."

Chad grunted. "Kelsi, did she tell you how when we were kids, she always used to chase after me when we played catch and kiss? Every single time. Not that I minded having a tiny little thing hot on my trail. But shit, running after me every single day. It got a little old."

"I wasn't trying to kiss you, you idiot." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "One time on the bus, the asshat tried to set my ponytail on fire. I kept chasing him to try and punch him, but he was too fast."

Chad laughed, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Ella."

"You're such an ass, you know that. I honestly don't know why he hangs out with you."

"Yeah well, you're a stick in the mud, I have no idea why he's so hung up on you either."

Kelsi let out a laugh, "Both of you need to chill. Look, Troy's on stage, let's get closer seats."

Kelsi was up and off carrier her glass high above her head as she made her way through the small crowd.

"You were always a selfish bitch," Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse you," Gabriella said as she stood from her bar stool.

Chad frowned. "If you didn't feel the same way, you should have never gone there in the first place."

"Shut up Chad, because you don't even know what you're talking about." Gabriella headed off in the same direction as Kelsi, meeting up with her and feeling relieved that Chad hadn't followed. She never really liked Chad, he just always seemed to leech off the Bolton family. Always around right on time to reap the benefits of something Troy had done. She shook her head, clearing away her bad feelings and trying to focus on doing what she came here to do.

It was a melody. The soft familiar sounds that sent a hush over the crowd. The same melody that had called to her the night before. What he had been playing in the backyard before she'd approached him.

"You think that I don't notice, how you brush your hair out of your brown eyes, the way you blush when you drink whiskey straight, the way you smile when you try to bend the truth, you think that I don't notice, all my songs sung underneath your breath, you still tear up at a beach sunset, and you dance like you're the only one in the room. You think that I don't notice but I do."

She exhaled, all the air seems to leave her body as she watched him. Her eyes filling slightly.

"My brother," Kelsi murmured quietly. "He's an idiot but also a genius with that guitar."

"Kelsi, we kissed that night after the food tasting." Gabriella blurted out quickly.

Kelsi smiled for a moment then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"It happened and I didn't know what to do about it, at first I thought it was a fluke and he was just being Troy, but then we did it again and I started thinking about him and I knew I didn't feel even half of what I felt with him, with Thomas so I broke things off before they got worst."

Kelsi blinked again. "You kissed my brother."

Gabriella opened her mouth, to speak. Doubt trickling through her, first a little, then a lot. Soon it was a whole damn tsunami of disbelief crushing her heart and mind. She was drowning, panic slowly but surely closing over her head. Just then the music stopped and the crowd around them erupted with applause.

"Kelsi?"

Nothing.

"I didn't sleep with him until after Thomas and I broke up."

Still nothing. Her fingers rested on the hard surface of the table, waiting for an answer, but one never came. She dropped her head, feeling a knot form in her stomach. Because she needed her friend to know the truth. she needed her friend to know that Troy wasn't just a fling to her. He was the man she'd been waiting for her entire life.

"I love him, Kelsi."

She looked up face her friend, scared to death of what she'd see. Kelsi's was watching her with a blank stare.

"Say anything please."

Kelsi blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." she shook her head. "I should have said something, but with the house and everything else it kept just getting harder to say out loud."

Kelsi shook her head. "That's bullshit."

"You're right." Gabriella choked. "I didn't tell you because I was scared. I didn't tell you for a lot of reasons…because my feelings were so big. Because it was all happening so fast."

"You think I can't handle big? I'm a fucking adult. Ella. Things happen. Don't you think I know that?"

Gabriella swallowed and looked back to her friend. "I didn't want to share it, Kelsi. Not even with you. Because sharing things with you always makes them real." It was the truth. The completely selfish truth of a girl who didn't trust her own heart. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Kelsi let out a sigh as leaned back in her chair. "This is why he's leaving?" she whispered.

She didn't hesitate before answering, "No. That's not it, it's more compli-"

"Why would you do this to me?" She said cutting Gabriella off as she stood up. "Here I am, doing whatever I can to make him stay and you're running him out of town by rebounding?"

Gabriella's words were barely audible as she tried to control her emotions. "I am not rebounding. I love him."

"Great, then you're even crazier than I thought because you and I both know he's never going to commit." Kelsi flung her hands up in the air. "You know how he is, you know what he does, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey," Troy's voice hissed as he suddenly appeared at the table. When had he even left the stage? "Whatever this is, knock it off. People are staring."

"So, this is the real reason you're leaving," Kelsi shot back. "You're not just leaving because the house sold, your leaving because you don't want to clean up the mess you're going to leave behind. Once again you're just gonna ride off into the sunset and leave me behind to make excuses for you."

"Christ," Troy shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" his eyes landed on Gabriella and she felt a white-hot flare of awareness shoot through her. "What did you tell her?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, but Kelsi cut her off.

"That you fucked my best friend, destroyed her marriage and now you're taking off," Kelsi said.

Gabriella visibly flinched. "That's not what I said."

"Well?" Kelsi said over Gabriella.

"Well, what?" Troy shrugged.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No," Troy crossed his arms, and Gabriella felt herself shrink as his anger grew. He stared at Kelsi, his face a mask of fury and frustration. "I really don't owe you any answers when it comes to my personal life. You seem to think this is all some grand conspiracy to make you miserable. It's not."

Kelsi scoffed. "Of course not, because this is all about you living your life."

"Oh, give me a break Kelsi."

"You know what?" Kelsi said finally. "Go and make merry with Chad and Hamilton in L.A. These people," she waved her arms around the room. "don't need you here." She said trying to keep her voice calm, "For what… ten years? For ten years we've all managed just fine on our own. Shit happens. Shit always happens. The world turns and the rest of us figure it out. Your presence here doesn't change a damn thing."

In the silence, Troy glared at her.

"That's enough Kelsi."

Kelsi's mouth opened and closed. Then she pointed her finger. "I'm sorry our parents died, and your sister isn't living up to your expectations of exactly what she should or shouldn't be doing. It must be so hard being so perfect."

His nostrils flared in fury.

"Deal with your shit, Troy. Mourn our parents. Get over your guilt. Give us a damn break. Do whatever the hell you need to, to be all right." She leaned closer towards him. "But understand, you're not God. The rest of us will manage without you if going back to the coast is what you feel like you have to do to feel right with yourself."

"It is." He gritted out, hands clenched into fists. Such an angry man pose. "Of course it is. There's the biggest fucking opportunity of my life back there. Not here."

"Great. Go." Kelsi shouted. "But don't get pissed at me because what I want-this town-these people, are what you're giving away."

Nothing.

Then Kelsi stormed off. For a moment Troy stared at Gabriella, then he stalked towards the bar. Gabriella sat there, not really sure what to do. She wasn't even entirely sure what had just happened. She tried to slow her breathing, to calm down.

The next musician started.

Baths were a girl's best friend. Screw jewelry, chocolate, and those other things. A big old tub full of warm water had them all beat. Advil wasn't bad either.

Gabriella laid her head back against the rim of the tub, staring off into space. Trying to think constructively about her life. But not really succeeding. As harsh as it sounded, if Troy was leaving, sooner rather than later might be for the best. Emotional upheaval and mass confusion where he was concerned had gotten old. He made her vagina happy. Deliriously so. But the rest of her felt tired. Or maybe it was just her head and her heart, the thinking and feeling bits. She'd already face one major relationship disaster this year. Two was getting a bit ridiculous.

At first, she didn't register the quiet knocking. Only when it continued, accompanied with Troy opening the bathroom door a little to peek into the room, did she sit up with a rush, hugging her knees to her chest, covering up all of the essentials. Like he hadn't already seen everything. A cascade of water splashed over the edge onto the floor.

Shit.

He stepped inside, a bottle of jack in one hand and two whiskey glasses in the other. He set the whole lot on the bench beside the tub.

No. So much no.

"Troy." She couldn't manage a smile. She just didn't have one in her.

He twisted the cap on the whiskey bottle and poured two fingers into a glass. "Here."

"Thanks," she said as the glass was pressed into the palm of her hand. "I don't want to know how you got in here, and I'm not really in the mood for sexual healing…"

He poured his own glass and knelt by the tub, resting an arm on the rim. After taking a healthy swig, he just looked at her, not saying anything. To have him all up close and personal didn't feature on her list of goals right now. She needed space to figure shit out. Not only to plan but to understand, what the future looked like here without him.

"Ella,"

"You know, I don't really want to talk either. Sorry."

"Okay." But he didn't move. For a moment they both just stared at each other in silence. He lifted his glass and took a sip, his eyes watching her curiously.

"Fine," she said with a sinking feeling, "say what you want to say."

"Thought you should know," he said. "Made a decision. I'm going to head out Monday morning."

"Oh." This was it, the date had been set. Her mind emptied, just blanking. It took a moment to find the words. "Okay. Right then. Well, this has been fun."

"You told Kelsi."

"I did."

They just stared at each other.

He looked away first, glancing at the door. Obviously unhappy. Her fingers itched to stoke away the furrows in his brow. To give him comfort and take some for herself. She had been lucky with the Thomas thing. The way it had come apart, she'd been almost ecstatic. To have avoided falling into an unhappy marital situation. lots of emotions clouding the scene. But a hell of a lot less heartache than there should have been. Then there likely would be with Troy.

"I'll give you your privacy." He said, still not moving.

"We could not have sex."

His brows rose.

"And not talk," she proposed. "Just drink our whiskey and hang out together. If you want?"

He blinked. "Sure. We could do that."

"Okay."

"Do you mind if I get in?" he nodded to the tub.

"Both of us naked in a tub?" Most dubious.

"Right." He winced. "Might make it a little hard on the no-sex thing."

"Hard. Haha."

A smile. He rose and started toeing off his shoes, pulling off his socks. Basically, not following the recently reached agreement. "I have an answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Pull the plug, let some water out." With no further warning, he climbed into the tub still dressed in jeans and tee. Not quite normal.

"Troy!" She yanked out the plug before they flooded the damn house. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with you. Not having sex." The man stood, waiting for the water level to decrease. After a minute, he crouched down behind her, long legs pressing against her back. "Babe, scoot forward a little."

"Shit." She did as she was told. "But your clothes?"

"They're due for a wash."

Gabriella snorted. "Seriously. Great way to save water."

"Environmental warrior. That's me. This is a bit of a tight squeeze. Hang on." His arm went around her middle for as long as it took to pull her back and up. An easy enough thing to do in the water. Legs stretched out beneath her as she set on a rough lap. Wet denim made for about as comfortable a seat you could imagine. At least she wasn't wearing it. She could only imagine the chafing?

She reinserted the bath plug before they lost all of the water. "Yeah, this doesn't feel sexual at all. Me sitting naked on your lap, bathing by candlelight."

"Okay, A. You lit the candles. B. You've got a dirty mind."

She gave him a look over her shoulder. Hopefully, it conveyed her complete lack of trust.

"I respect your wishes, Ella. Nothing's going to happen." Eyes wide and innocent, he lifted his whiskey glass.

"Mm-hmm"

"Shh. You didn't want to talk."

Asshole.

Spine straight, she sat there, sipping her drink. True to his word, nothing was said, no move was made. Gradually, she began to relax. She blamed the shadows cast by the candles. Those flickering flames lulled her. Eventually, she rested her back against his wet-shirted front, got comfortable.

"I'm sorry about the yelling back at the bar."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been in the middle of you and Kelsi war-zone."

"Yeah." A heavy sigh. "I know."

"She's right though. One day, maybe, you might want to talk to someone about all of this. Your parents passing…"

Silence. Lots and lots of silence. She prepared herself for the boom. More yelling and swearing maybe. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to discuss these sorts of things. Yet here she was meddling, diving right back in where her nose didn't belong. What an idiot good intentions made of her. Because the thought of him carrying this pain around for the rest of his lifer hurt. It hurt bad.

So yeah, she waited.

Instead of rage, however, he kissed the side of her face. It was a closed lipped. Chaste. Tears welled in her eyes, her breath hitched. Stupid heart.

"Talk to me," she said.

"about what?"

"I don't know. Tell me a story."

"All right." He cleared his throat, his chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm against her back. It was heartbreaking how right it felt being pressed against him. Her life would be far safer, more straightforward.

"Once upon a time," he began, voice low and measured. "There was a princess. A beautiful, occasionally annoying princess."

"What was her name?"

"Ah, Notgabriella."

Gabriella frowned. "Her name is Notgabriella?"

"You wanted a story, I'm giving you one. Shut up."

"Whatever."

An even heavier sigh from the man. "Anyhoo, Notgabriella was all set up to marry this prince. We'll call him Prince Bag of Dicks."

"Troy," she said with a playful smile.

"Shhh." He hushed as he lifted his glass to his lips. He took a swig and continued. "But one day while trying on dresses for the big day, when she was wearing this sweet dress that served her tits up like they were on a fucking platter-"

"Is this an R-rated story?"

"Please," he said, sliding an arm around her bare waist. And she let him. "R is for rubbish. My work is more of the XXX variety."

She laughed.

"So, a few days before her wedding to Prince Bag of Dicks, Notgabriella kisses him, out of obligation of course, and he ends up turning into a big slimy two-headed toad with terrible breath and even worse foot odor."

"Whoa." She rested her head back against his shoulder. "Poor Notgabriella."

"Hell of a plot twist, right?"

"Never saw that one coming."

"Mm." He rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"What happens next?"

"Well, she completely freaked out, of course."

"Of course."

"But she wants to keep her promise to him because you know, that's just the kind of princess she is. Only she really feels trapped. Like a caged little bird. Then one night while walking in woods behind her castle." He took another sip. "She meets an awesome and totally hot musician. We'll call him Really Hot Guy."

Another laughed slipped past her lips.

"She talks to Really Hot Guy and finds out they actually have a lot of things in common. And before long she's getting rid of all her fancy dresses and trading them in for these skimpy looking little numbers, that Prince Bag of Dicks totally disapproves of. Seriously that guy is an ass. Did I happen to mention the princess had been voted Best Rack in the kingdom four years running? Anyway, she really finds herself liking Really Hot Guy, and he seems to understand her more than she thinks he does. Because you see, what you don't know about Notgabriella is that she has a shady past."

She tried to look up at him. but with the angle, all she got was stubble and cheekbone. "That doesn't sound like Notgabriella."

"Be quiet." A hand covered her mouth. "Notgabriella's a dirty, dirty girl. Got a bad side like you wouldn't believe. A little kissing is nothing to her. So she begins kissing Really Hot Guy. And she realizes how bad she wants him. So she gives Prince Bag of Dicks the boot."

His hand remained over her mouth. Which was fine, she had nothing to add to his fairy tale at the moment.

"Notgabriella, sneaks into unsuspecting Really Hot Guy's house one night and begins begging him for sex. And not the slow, passionate kind either. No, the princess wants it fast, dirty…hard." He cranes his neck, meeting her gaze. "She's so sexually frustrated she can't even wait until they get into bed. She practically assaults the man in his own home."

Gabriella looked up to heaven. No help was forthcoming.

"So, she locks up Really Hot Guy in her sex dungeon. Keeping him there, chained to the bed frame so he can satisfy her every need." He put his lips next to her ear. "And she… is relentless."

She bit at the palm of his hand, teeth catching at the fleshly mound beneath his thumb.

"Ow." He laughed, pulling his hand free. "She wants to try all sorts of kinky shit."

"Stop!" she put her hands over her ears, trying desperately to hold in her laughter. "This is the worst story ever; The Brothers Grimm are rolling over in their graves."

"They have wicked kinds of sex all over the kingdom, totally hot for each other and unable to resist the urge." Troy's body jerked beneath her as he laughed.

"No way! Notgabriella is virtuous and pure. She'd never do that."

"Nah," he chuckled. "It all happened exactly as I said. Dirtiest princess in all the land."

"Like hell, Really Hot Guy was a pervert and a deviant. He would have picked a lock on a chastity belt. She never stood a chance." Difficult to maintain her pious stance, given she'd started laughing so hard tears were pouring down her cheeks.

They chuckled for a little while longer until they settled back into silence.

"Tell me more about Really Hot Guy," she said quietly. "By the way, he should have a better name than that." She added with a grin.

"I don't know. Let me think…" he rested his chin back on top of her head. "He definitely isn't Prince Charming."

"He could be."

Silence.

"If he wanted to. Or not. Whatever," Gabriella added weakly. Crap. "Let's go back to not talking."

She was a moron.

They had been relaxed and laughing. Then she opened her idiot mouth. Way to go, Gabriella.

"This, ah, Prince Charming of yours," he said haltingly.

"Yes?"

Troy shifted beneath her, pushing out a heavy breath. "I mean, it doesn't make sense, does it? Why would he be in just some old regular house instead of a castle?"

"Well," she started slowly. "His parents, the king, and queen of the neighboring kingdom, died in a terrible accident." She stayed perfectly still, waiting to see how he would react.

"I see."

"And it hurt him so bad he just, didn't want to be a prince anymore."

Nothing from him.

"Bad things happen in fairy tales sometimes."

A grunt.

"It's not fair, but it happens," she said, feeling her way through this with more caution than skill. "The prince loved his parents and the castle had too many memories."

"Hmm."

"So, he runs away into the woods whenever he gets too scared."

"Doesn't sound like much of a prince if he can't handle his shit," Troy said.

"Princes are just men too, human beings. I don't think a crown or a penis gives you magical invulnerability to loss and pain." She stared at the wall. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. "You said we could make this work."

Hands rubbed the tops of her arms as if she needed soothing or something. As if he wanted out, which involved her shutting up and getting the hell off of him.

"You also made it clear," he rumbled, drawing her back to the here and now. "That you don't really want to make this work. I shouldn't have to chase you this hard. I shouldn't have to give you an ultimatum just so you can blurt out to Kelsi that we slept together."

Silence.

"Troy, I love you."

"And I love you." He nuzzled her neck. "I fell in love with you knowing there was never a possibility you loving me back. You fell in love with me because I was next door."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I gave this a fair shot. Whatever happens next is on you." He moved to get up and Gabriella leaned forward giving him room.

A wave rolled back and forth, sloshing more water onto the floor. He stepped out, dripping all the way. Soon enough the bath mat resembled a sodden puddle. His wet shirt went splat on the floor.

Man, she loved his skin. All of the art inked onto him. the way his body moved, brisk and efficient, limbs moving, muscles flexing. He did nothing unique or peculiar. No acrobatics or aerial feats were involved. Just Troy doing his thing, moving through the world, living his life. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Night Gabriella," he smiled softly and made his way out of the bathroom leaving her again in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

*****Sorry about that hiccup, thanks for the heads up!**

Sunday, she worked at the practice.

Due to an event in town, it wasn't particularly busy. Gina and the other nurses seem to be catching up on some filing, huddled together in the main office gossiping and listen to music.

Gabriella sipped her coffee in the break room as she stared at the small television screen. She didn't give a crap about the news coverage on the festival in town. She called Kelsi earlier and left a message on her cell. After the events of last night, she'd probably want to be left the hell alone too. The rest of her day passed swiftly and was relatively painless. Despite the countdown to Troy's departure tick-tocking in her head.

Things were so weird now. She'd said I love you, she told Kelsi about them, probably destroying her friendship in the process. Even people around town were acting strange. Whispers seemed to follow her around like a shadow. She'd even seen a blurb about Troy and his small-town whirlwind romance on TMZ.

Good lord. She was subject matter on TMZ. Granted, they hadn't named her specifically, but it was her in the picture, watching Troy remove his shirt at the booth that day at the fair. She was without a doubt the mysterious brunette. God, how many people were looking at that picture? Whispering, shaking their heads and muttering "we knew it," under their breath.

When she finally made it home, she let out a sigh as she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door. A dull throbbing pain settled behind her eyes and for a moment she wasn't sure if she would cry or groan in frustration.

"So, they were right?" her mother's voice startled her causing her to look up. "What people were saying," she added. "You were sleeping with him?"

"Mom," Gabriella started.

"I don't know what's worst." She said crossing her arms. "That fact that I overheard the news from Troy and know that you didn't feel like you could be honest with me or the fact that you let me make a fool of myself defending you when you were sneaking around with him."

"I swear it's not as bad as everyone is making it sound," Gabriella said quietly.

"And how would I know that?" Maria said placing her hands on her hips. "Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?"

Gabriella couldn't help but flinch. "I wasn't," She murmured after a moment, "I'm sorry."

Her mother let out a sigh, before opening her arms and motioning for Gabriella to come to her. "Oh, honey."

It was as if the final straw on her nerves had snapped. The back of her eyes began to burn, and she made her way into her mother's arms just as the tears began to fall. "I don't know what to do."

"Just start from the beginning and we'll go from there," her mother said quietly.

"You slept with her?" Kelsi asked again for the third time as she barged in through the front door. Not even giving him a chance to give her a proper greeting or slam the door in her face for the scene from the night before.

"Could you be more specific, according to you I sleep with a lot of women," Troy said pushing the door shut with annoyance.

Kelsi spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "You slept with my best friend. She's like a sister to me. To us for that matter."

"First of all, I've never considered Gabriella a sister. A friend maybe. Never a sister." Troy said sternly.

Kelsi made a face before crossing her arms. "Regardless of whatever she did or didn't mean to you, you knew what she meant to me."

"I did," Troy said with a slight nod, "Which is why I would have preferred we were honest about it from the start, but Ella felt otherwise, and I respected her wishes."

"I just don't understand how-"

"Because I love her." Troy interrupted. "It happened because no matter how hard I tried to stay away from her, she kept ending up right in front of me like a God damn apple handed to me by the devil himself," he mumbled the last part as a short ripple of irritation ran through him. He should have known better than to start something with her. He knew from the start this wouldn't end well but he just dove into it anyway.

Kelsi's eyes widen and her hands fell to her sides. "You... love her?"

"I do."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say the L-word about someone before," she said quietly.

Troy shoved his hands in pockets, "Well, it's not like it makes a difference," he said with a shrug. "She's not ready for the kind of commitment I want from her."

Kelsi did a double-take and brought a hand up to her temple. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Troy sighed as he walked past Kelsi and towards the living room. He wanted to get out town. Sticking around didn't seem to be doing anyone any favors. This morning he'd woken up to find his picture splashed across TMZ. The Heartbreaker Strikes Again. Small Town Girl Calls Off Wedding for A Shot with Troy Bolton. Bolton Stops Bride from Getting to The Altar.

He hated the press.

"Okay," Kelsi said after a breath. "Clearly, I missed something."

"Clearly."

He didn't bother looking up. Didn't stop shoving the last of his freshly washed laundry into his duffle bag. He should leave tonight. Screw Monday morning.

"Hey," Kelsi came around and yanked one of his shirts from his hand. "Talk to me."

Troy glanced up at her and made a face. "We're not talking about this."

Kelsi picked up the nearly packed duffle bag and turned it over shaking out all its contents onto the floor. "Whoops," she said giving the bag a final shake. "I might as well help you clean up this mess."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Kelsi."

She flung the duffle bag across the room and tossed herself back on the couch. "So, since we're folding clothes, why don't you tell me about you and Ella?"

"I don't see you folding."

"I am in spirit."

Troy looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and murmured under his breath. "Fine."

"How long?"

He thought about that for a moment. How long had it been? Since the first kiss? Since he'd been back? Since their second kiss? Or had it been when he was 17 and walking past Kelsi's bedroom during one of her sleepovers? It was the first time he had seen her differently. Not just Kelsi little friend. He'd seen her sitting Indian style on Kelsi's blue shag carpet, in two braided pigtails, a Jurassic Park t-shirt, and blue shorts. A bright green bra strap visible on her shoulder.

He ducked out of the doorway quickly, quietly sneaking another glance as Kelsi read some teenage girl magazine out loud. She giggled. And it was the most X-rated giggle he had ever heard. That weekend had been a strange awaking of something he hadn't fully understood.

"Seriously?" Kelsi's voice pulled him out of the past.

"We kissed that night. After the food tasting, when I took her home." He said quietly. "I tried to just walk away from her, but it was harder than I thought."

"And before that," Kelsi said with a concerned expression. "How long have you had feelings for her?"

"A while," he said bending down to begin retrieving his items. "I guess you could say I've had a crush on her for a while. But it didn't matter because she was with Mr. Douchebag."

Kelsi let out a laugh as she clapped her hands together. Once her smile subsided, she let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "So, what happened?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, we worked well together. At least I thought we did."

"Wow,"

"What?" Troy looked up at Kelsi as he dumped a hand full of clothes onto the couch.

She shook her head, "You are not the hoe bag I thought you were."

Troy made a face picked up another shirt and tossed it on the pile. "Well, it's not like you ever made an effort to hear me out before."

Kelsi's face faltered a little and for a moment she quiet. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Troy said quietly. "It's not like you were entirely wrong."

"So now what?" Kelsi asked leaning forward.

"What do mean?" Troy said bending over again to gather the last of his clothes.

"I distinctly remember her saying I love him."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Yeah and I also remember some other stuff said that night." He picked up the last of his clothes and tossed them onto the existing pile he already made.

"Oh, I was upset, I'll admit that. You can't possibly expect me to react any differently when you guys just drop this bombshell on me."

"Exactly," Troy said, "I gave her an ultimatum, I had to practically force her to tell you." Troy's eyes dropped to the pile of clothes and for a moment he contemplated just shoving everything back into the duffle bag. "She doesn't want what I want. She never wanted this lifestyle. Nights apart, having short conversations between sets and raising kids over the phone."

Kelsi lurched forward. "She's pregnant?"

Troy shook his head, "No but she wants kids. You know she does."

"And you?"

Troy shrugged, "Having kids with Gabriella doesn't seem awful."

Kelsi sprang up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Troy, knocking some of his clothes to the floor again.

"Kelsi," Troy growled.

She pressed her palms into his shoulder pushing him away, so he was now at arm's length. "You love her."

"I do," he repeated. "I just also know that she deserves someone who going to slow down in life and appreciate her. Not someone about to go on tour. Not someone who going to ruin her reputation and make things harder for her."

Kelsi smirked, "Are you sure?" Kelsi brushed his shoulders and lifted a hand to his cheek. "You're not just running away because for the first time in forever you might get everything you ever wanted, and it scares the crap out of you because you might be a lot more like Dad than you thought."

"I'm nothing like Dad," Troy couldn't even hold back the flinch.

"You act like that's a horrible thing," Kelsi pulled her hands away.

"Isn't it though?" Chad's voice filled the room as he came down the stairs. For a moment Troy had forgotten he'd been up there. "I mean sure, you weren't the one sticking your dick in another woman, but you were sticking it in a taken woman."

"What?" Kelsi brow raised in confusion.

Troy's shoulders rose and then fell in defeat. "Jesus, Chad. Really?"

Chad shrugged, "Stop coddling her. Maybe if she knew the truth she wouldn't be so attached to this place and the idea of your perfect parents." He said using air quotes around the last two words.

"Troy?" Kelsi asked in confusion.

Troy took a deep breath and turned towards his little sister. She was staring at him expectantly and he knew there was no way of putting any of this back in the box.

"Dad was cheating on mom," he said quietly.

Kelsi mouth dropped open and then shut firmly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"He was Kelsi. I caught him with his secretary."

Her mouth fell open again. After all these years. He had been dreading this moment and now that he told her, she wasn't going to believe him.

"I didn't want you to know about it. It's wasn't how I wanted you to remember him."

An understanding saddened her eyes. The hurt there tumbling down into the same despair he had fallen into all those years ago. Kelsi eyes glossed over a little. "Did mom know?"

Troy shook his head. "I never got the chance to tell her. Hell, I wasn't sure I had the courage to." He took a deep breath. "By the time I got the nerve to say something it was too late."

Kelsi shrunk down onto the couch. "Oh my God."

Gabriella sat on the edge of the pool, her feet making small circles in water as she stared off in thought. It was getting dark and she was exhausted. She had spent the last two hours sorting out her feelings aloud with her mother and now she was convivence more than ever that she'd blown it. Again.

When someone settles beside her, she was surprised to look over and see Chad.

"What do you want?"

"Retract your claws, Ella, I come in peace," Chad said removing his shoes and then swinging his feet over, so they were in the water as well.

"Sorry," she said.

"I suppose I should be thanking you," Chad said letting out a breath. "No coincidence that he's been writing song after song these days."

When she didn't respond he continued.

"He hasn't written in a while. I guess being back here, with you. It sparked him up again."

"He writes about me?" Gabriella said quietly.

"He's been writing about you for as long as I can remember." Chad swirled his feet making a small wave in the water. "It's nauseating."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"That's the problem with settling down," he continued. "A woman's got the pussy. You want it. Might as well just say goodbye to being your own boss."

"That's your view of relationships?" she tipped her head. A fresh angle achieved nothing, however. He remained a puzzle she could never solve. "Seriously?"

"Never had someone prove me wrong," Chad shrugged.

"I've never had that kind of power over anyone."

"Haven't you though?" Chad narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Troy's still, here isn't he?"

"And he's leaving tomorrow." Gabriella pointed out. "I don't if you know this but, men don't usually pick me over their careers."

"So, you wouldn't be open to going with him?"

"No, we've only been on three actual dates. It's not... and I'm hoping to become a bigger part of the practice." Her smile felt staged for some reason. Not that she was lying. "I like it here."

He tipped his chin and said no more. The understanding in his eyes, she didn't like it. Shit, she barely knew the man. She could do without parading her dumbass heart in front of international rock stars.

"Hey dip shit, go find your own friend." Kelsi's voice made them both jerk as she walked over and placed a hand on her hip waiting for Chad to move.

"I hate being back here." He grunted as he pushed himself up and grabbed his shoes. Only when Chad had hoped the fence and disappeared into the house next door did Kelsi settled in beside her Indian style by the edge of the pool.

"Alright," she said after a moment. "Not my best, best friend moment."

"I don't think either of us is deserving of gold stars for our actions," Gabriella said nervously.

"That's true." Kelsi nudged her playfully and Gabriella forced herself to relax.

"I'm super sorry about everything. I should have told you. I should have told you the minute something happened."

"No, I'm sorry. I know I made things difficult, I just never imagined you and my brother would..." Kelsi's voice trailed off and she shook her head. "I know I haven't always been supportive when it comes to the idea of Troy's love life."

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she leaned forward resting her palms on her knees.

Kelsi continued, "I just always pegged him for a man-whore because he never took anyone seriously." Kelsi paused as she watched the water deep in thought. "But I guess his hearts been off the market for years."

The statement shocked her, and she shifted a little to ease the pressure building in her shoulders. "I don't know about years." Gabriella shrugged, "I mean, I've always had a feeling I just-"

"Since when?" Kelsi interrupted. "God, I feel like there's this huge part of your life I don't know anything about."

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but stopped. "Do you really want to hear all this?"

"Are you kidding?" Kelsi gawked. "The two people who mean the world to me had this whole other life that I knew nothing about."

Gabriella smiled, "It happened the summer before college."

Kelsi's mouth fell open. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded before she let out a long breath as a weight lifted from her shoulders. "The night before we left actually."

"What happened?" Kelsi asked settling a little more as she leaned forward.

Gabriella couldn't help the smile on her face as she recounted the night of their first kiss, then the day after. She came clean about all of it and it felt good to finally talk about her feelings. To validate them. To be allowed to be happy about them, instead of ashamed and unsure.

She had no idea what time it was when she finally ran out of the story to tell but, Kelsi released a long sigh as she relaxed back onto her palms. "I can't believe I had no idea. Literally, everyone in town knew and I didn't. God, I'm an idiot. Even TMZ knew!"

Gabriella shook her head, "No you're not. You had no way of knowing what was going on."

Kelsi made a face as before she sat up again. "Alright, enough about me. What's next?"

"What?" Gabriella shifted so that she as now also sitting Indian style across from Kelsi. "He's leaving tomorrow, who knows what's going to happen next for him."

"So?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I said everything I could think of, I even told him I loved him."

"Did you ask him about staying?"

Now Gabriella made a face, "I would never-"

"Not what I meant!" Kelsi brought her hands up defensively. "I just mean have you talked to him about it, talked about the options."

"No." Gabriella looked down at her hands. "He said we would make it work, but then he just... I don't know I guess he changed his mind."

"Troy carries the world on his shoulders. He always has. It was unfair of my father to give him that secret. To make it his responsibility to handle the secret."

Gabriella lifted a brow.

"Yeah," Kelsi said with a sigh, "Learned about that too."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically.

Kelsi cleared her throat and continued. "Troy just took on this role of making everyone else happy. When they died, I think he just felt like he failed us somehow."

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "He's not as empty-headed as you think."

Kelsi laughed softly, "I think Troy's scared."

"Your brother doesn't strike me as a man with fears."

"Oh, but he does." Kelsi sighed and squeezed Gabriella's shoulder. "Listen to me. The other night, at Taylor's condo. He looked happy and I was relieved. Because I haven't seen him smile like that in years. I didn't know what had changed him, but I realize now–it was you. You brought something out in him, Ella. Something I haven't seen since before the accident."

Gabriella frowned, trying to comprehend what her friend was trying to tell her.

"He's pushing you away, can't you see that? He's pushing all of us away."

Gabriella shook her head, feeling a thousand bricks land on her shoulders. "What do you want me to do? He's not going to change his mind about his music."

"No one is asking him to change his mind. You two are perfect for each other, and the only way either of you will be happy is if you're together." Kelsi paused for a moment to think. "The thing is I don't know if Troy's ever felt loved. Really loved, aside from his family– He needs more than that. He's been loved for his looks, loved for his body, his talent, loved for so many other things, but I think it's hard for him to see that it can be unconditional. That someone can love him for who he is and that he's someone of value. And sometimes that means nights apart, having short conversations between sets and raising kids over the phone."

"Kids?" Gabriella jerked.

"Yes." Kelsi said with a stern face, "Your niece or nephew is gonna need a playmate." She smiled lovingly at the last part.

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Oh my God."

Kelsi sighed, "I still need to check with my doctor, but I've peed on like –5 sticks today."

"Oh my God." Gabriella flew forward wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Why didn't you say something sooner!"

It was a half-hour later when Gabriella pulled herself together enough to travel across the driveway and to her neighbor's door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door and sent up a silent prayer.

Her heart was beating wildly, trampled by a thousand horses. If what Kelsi said was true then this should be the easy part. Should be.

The door opened and Troy raised a brow when he met her eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I was shitty to you; I know that."

"It's almost two in the morning." He was still fully dressed, a little worn and tired maybe but he hadn't been asleep.

"I was an idiot. Honestly, I don't even know what I was really afraid of."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're just going to keep talking, aren't you?"

"I want to be with you. I don't care if you think I can't handle it or if you don't think it's fair. When you think of home, I want to be the one that comes to mind. I want to be the one you talk to late at night after your concerts. I want to be that conversation between sets and more than anything on earth I want to raise kids with you over the phone."

He widened his stance, clenching his jaw. "Ella,"

She searched his stormy eyes, waiting for him to speak. "Troy I want this and–"

"Stop." He reached out and took her hands. "Just stop," He glanced down to their joined hands, then back up again before continuing. "I'm in love with you, Gabriella. I love the way you challenge me, I love your mind, I love the way you look at me, I love your body and soul. I don't know where this road will lead us, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. But–"

"You finish that sentence and so help me God I'll–."

"You'll what? Attack me with your slipper?" His eyes narrowed at her words then glanced down at the slippers on her feet. The tiniest hopeful twinkle glittered in his eyes and he squeezed her hand as a smile pulled.

"Troy, you said we could make it work."

"Gabriella, our lives will never be simple or easy."

"But it will be ours. Together."

Troy let out a breath, "You really know how to put a guy through the ringer you know that?"

"Does that mean..."

Troy nodded, "We have a bittersweet past and rollercoaster present, but I have a feeling that the future is going to be a smoother ride."

Gabriella lurched forward, her arms wrapping around him causing Troy to stumble back a step.


	14. Chapter 14

_Four weeks, six days and 6 hours later_

Gabriella sat in the little antechamber of the church, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin.

"Will you hold still, for Pete's sake?" Kelsi said irritably, holding Gabriella's veil as Sharpay put the last pin in Gabriella's hair.

"I'm excited, what can I say?" Gabriella smiled in the mirror. Kelsi stood behind her and slipped the veil below the cascade of brown curls.

"Excited, good. Lopsided hair, bad," Kelsi said, as Sharpay laughed.

The door opened and Maria came into the room.

"They're getting ready to start," Maria said, sounding just as excited as Gabriella.

As Gabriella stood up, the women around her gave a collective gasp.

"Oh Ella, you are beautiful," her mother said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Gabriella said happily. She was so excited about all of the work everyone had put into the ceremony and reception, and she almost started giggling when she thought about her mother and Mrs. Grace nearly coming to elbows over the permits. She hadn't cared one wit about the flowers, the food, or even the dress. All she'd cared about was standing up in front of the people she loved and marrying Troy.

After he left for California, she nearly thought she'd died from missing him and his touch. But he'd only stayed two days. He'd shown up at the practice after her shift and she had run into his arms, nearly toppling him over as he laughed.

~*~ _Four weeks, four days and 6 hours ago~*~_

"Troy."

"I got all the way to L.A. and I realized something," he said.

"What?" she frowned.

"I don't know how many kids you want?"

She frowned. Her mouth opened, but she had no words.

He shoved a hand through his hair, weary face lined. "We mentioned kids, but we never got around to talking about how many."

"Oh."

"So?"

She blinked. "You want to talk about this right now?"

"Sure. Why not." He turned searching for something. His hand grabbed hers and he towed her across the street to the coffee shop. They found an empty table and he pulled out her chair. She sat.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he sat opposite her, leaning his elbows on the table. "Oh and I don't know if you want to get a house out by the lake or if you wanted to stay here in town. I mean you might want to stay close to your mom? I don't know, and I should know these things."

"Seriously."

"Yes," he smiled, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's happening?"

"Hmm?" His warm hand cupped her cheek, his gaze soft and lovely.

"What is this? Why are you here?" she asked, shuffling forward in her seat. Stupidly enough, on the verge of crying. Her eyes were itchy, swollen.

"I just told you."

Much too much emotion poured through her. She couldn't take it. "You got to L.A. and turned back around because you wanted to know how many kids we're going to have."

"Yes."

"That's insane."

He shrugged, slouching back in his chair. "I needed to know."

"You couldn't just text?"

"No."

Gabriella made a face. "No?" She shook her head. "What do mean no?"

"I just had too many questions."

"How many more?"

"Lots." Perfect sky-blue eyes. She could have gotten lost in them and never left. "I can't give you an exact number."

She pressed a hand to her chest. Thump, thump, thump. Heart rate accelerated.

"Babe?"

"I don't understand any of this," she said, mostly to herself.

Slowly, he pushed back his chair. He rose and came over to her side, crouching at her feet. A big warm hand covered her bare knee. She'd worn a black pencil skirt on account of the hot weather. Thank god. Skin to skin with him made everything right. She calmed at his touch. Her heart rate eased back to normal. She gave him her best-bewildered stare. Seriously, it was a "what the fuck" masterpiece.

"I came back," he said softly.

"For how long?" She asked.

"As long as it takes."

Yeah. Okay. Enough. She leaned down, getting in his face. "As long as what takes? Can you please give me a straight fucking answer before I kill you?"

His answering grin was like the sun coming out. Absolutely magnificent.

Then he lunged, grabbing hold of her face and kissing her stupid. She was, however, already a fool so she grabbed him right back. She clung to him, a hand fisted in his shirt. Tongues, teeth, we were all over each other. Any children subjected to the spectacle would have required counseling, she was certain. Apologies would be made later.

For now, she had him. And he felt like the whole damn world.

Once the kiss was done. He drew back, lips damp and eyes smiling. "I came back."

"You came back," she agreed, smiling despite all of the questions and the lingering doubt.

"I'm crazy about you, Ella. We wished it were different, me being in L.A. and you being here," he said, eyes full of emotion. "So I'm making it different."

She could only stare. It meant to much. She wanted him too badly.

"I'll stay." He cocked his head, stealing another quick kiss. "I can't buy back the house and I've got some issues. But Hamilton liked my music, he liked it enough he brought it. Which opens a brand-new door for me, Ella, as a songwriter. Between that and The Music Box, I'll get everything sorted out. Haven't worked out everything yet."

"But your dream!"

"Funny thing about that dream," he said. "It now includes being with you."

Her heart lurched again. "It does?"

"Yes."

"And your band, working with Hamilton? Chad?" she demanded. "You said it was a big deal. The best opportunity you'd ever had."

"Ella, I've been chasing music all my life. But you're the best opportunity I've ever had," he said, tone deadly serious. "I'm sorry it took me leaving to figure that out."

"It took you two days."

He grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to start my new dream, the one where we go to sleep together and wake up together. You know, coupley shit."

"Coupley shit?" her brows rose. "What is coupley shit?"

One of his shoulders hitched and he reached into his back pocket. "Hanging out, watching TV, being together, Mostly naked, but occasionally not."

"Sounds like a good dream."

"No, he corrected. "It's a great one." He brought up his hand and between his fingers, he held a simple and beautiful diamond ring. "So, what do you think? Wanna get married and do coupley shit?"

~*~ Present~*~

A loud knock sounded on the door, and Chad peeked in with a hand over his eyes. "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, you dork," Gabriella said.

Chad dropped his hand and whistled, "Not bad, Ella. You girls ready to start?"

"Yes," Maria went to Chad and took his arm as they left the room quietly.

Gabriella turned to look in the full-length mirror. Troy had insisted on the wedding dress he'd seen her in that day. When she'd been trying on dresses in the bathroom at The Music Box. She'd ended up finding the perfect look-alike dress, in champagne. Wearing a teardrop diamond necklace, he'd brought her, she paired it with her sapphire studs for her something blue and silvery heels she'd saved from prom as her something old.

Kelsi handed her the round bouquet of yellow sunflowers. Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor all wore tea-length, soft yellow dresses they'd gotten off the rack, and the color complemented each of them.

"You ready?" Kelsi asked with a hand on her small belly. "Or do I need to go get the escape mobile?"

Gabriella smiled. "I'm ready."

Following the other women out to the entryway of the church, Gabriella saw Ryan, who was one of the groomsmen, looking very handsome in his tux, and gave him a bright smile. Returning her smile, he came over to Kelsi and handed her bottled water.

"Hydrate." He mumbled as they made their way down the hall.

"Are you crazy? What if I have to pee during the vows?" Kelsi said.

"Kelsi?" Ryan said with a raised brow.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and took a small sip to please him. "I'll drink the rest after the ceremony."

"Thank you."

Gabriella laughed softly, letting out a happy sigh as her mother came to stand beside her.

"Hey, honey." The processional started, and two by two, the couples entered the church until Maria and Gabriella were next.

Gabriella slipped her hand through her mothers. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Maria said as they entered the church. Then the rest of the room melted away when Gabriella saw Troy waiting under the arbor.

They seemed to float down the aisle in slow motion until they stopped at the bottom of the three-step stage Gabriella held her breath, unable to look away from Troy's face. A combination of love, wonder, and happiness shone from his deep blue eyes, and tears started falling down her cheek before she could stop them.

"You're going to ruin your makeup," Sharpay hissed from the second step.

Ignoring her, Gabriella waited as Troy came down the stairs and cupped her cheek, bringing her to him. Leaning down, he gave her a long, soft kiss that only broke when Pastor Matthew coughed. "Eh, not time yet."

The room erupted into soft giggles. Troy straighten and winked towards Maria, "Thanks Mom,"

Maria swooned as she dabbed a Kleenex under both eyes.

Returning his attention to Gabriella they smiled as they held each other, "I love you, Ella." Troy said.

"I love you, too, Troy," she replied, one arm around his waist as they faced the pastor and started up the steps.

Sixteen minutes and a lot of laughter later, Pastor Matthew gave Troy permission to kiss the bride. Again.

The end.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have had the time of my life writing for you. And while my writing adventure is nowhere near over, I fear it maybe a while before I can post my next piece. I appreciate all the support and love and I hope to be back on again soon posting stories for your reading pleasure. For now, I have a little bundle of happiness who needs me, and I want to enjoy every moment of it. Again, writing for you guys has been the best experience. You guys are awesome.**

 **Love always,**

 **Anais**


End file.
